


This Is Home

by Lexys23



Series: Home [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Austin Mahone Is A Good Guy, F/F, F/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Dinah doesn't want her girls to grow up.Ally doesn't want her babies to change.Camila doesn't want to be weird.Normani doesn't want to be scared of the future.And Lauren just doesn't want to be left behind.





	1. Freshmen

 

_2028_

Fourteen-year old Lauren opened the door and peaked inside. She saw her mothers asleep on their bed. Lauren signaled for Leo to be quiet and snuck inside. She climbed onto the bed and snuggle close to Ally. The shorter mother pulled Lauren closer while Leo curled up at the end of the bed.

Lauren, feeling Ally's safe arms, closed her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Ally asked, sleep in her voice.

Lauren sighed. "I'm scared Mama."

"Scared of what?" Ally asked, sitting up to look at her youngest daughter.

Lauren shrugged. "I'm scared I'll be bullied. Remember Brad?"

Ally nodded her head, a small frown on her face.

"Brad is going to the same school. I'm scared he'll be meaner to me."

"Do you remember what Shawn told you last week?"

Lauren nodded her head. "They are here for me. And if any guy is giving me any hard time they will throw them into the dumpster."

"You have people on your side Lauren. Don't forget that."

"What if they get in trouble? What if Shawn's mom hates me?

"Karen  _loves_  you. She makes more cookies for you than she does for her own son."

Lauren nodded, as she sighed. Before she could respond, Dinah turned over and squashed Lauren. The teenager laughed as she tried to push her mother off. Dinah just stretched.

"I thought I heard Lauren in our room," she said, looking at her wife.

"I'm under you," Lauren said, giggling.

"I can hear her," Dinah told her wife, "but she's here and I'm comfortable."

Lauren tried to tickle her mother off of her, which ended in a bad way. Dinah jumped and the back of her head hit Lauren in the nose. The teenager cried out as tears welled up in her eyes. Dinah quickly jumped off her daughter and both mothers checked her nose.

Ally told her she was going to be okay.

"Can I sleep here?" Lauren asked, scared of being sent to her room. She really wanted to be with her mothers.

Ally smiled, "Of course."

Lauren grinned and curled up against Ally and reached for Dinah's hand.

-

Fourteen-year-old Camila shoveled a spoonful of cereal, her eyes closed.

"Hey Mila," Seventeen-year old Normani said, cheerly, as she walked into the kitchen.

Camila looked at Normani with a bored expression.

Normani laughed, as she kissed the top of her head. Camila huffed as she rubbed the spot on her head.

"Where's Lo? I didn't see her in her room."

"She slept on our moms' bed," Camila answered, shoving more cereal in her mouth.

"Do you know why?"

Camila shrugged. Before she could say anything else, Lauren walked into the kitchen with Leo. The dog was wagging his tail while he followed his mother.

"Ready for school?" Normani asked, grabbing her fruit salad.

Lauren shook her head.

"You're gonna be fine, I'll fuck anyone up who hurts you," Camila said, her mouth full of food.

Lauren looked at her sister in disgust.

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot," Normani said, grabbing her cup of juice.

Camila flicked Normani off. "Whatever loser."

"Please don't fight," Lauren whispered, looking slightly scared.

Camila shrugged as she finished her breakfast.

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to you Lo," Normani told Lauren, who looked away.

"We'll protect you Lolo," Camila added, smiling at the other girl.

Lauren looked at her own bowl of cereal.

Dinah and Ally walked into the kitchen. "Hurry up girls, or you'll be late to school."

Camila finished her cereal quickly and ran to the bathroom to shower first. Normani and Lauren barely had a chance to call the chance to use it. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You're gonna be fine," Normani told her younger sister, who smiled shyly.

-

"Do you know where your homerooms are?" Normani asked, getting out of her car (it was her sixteenth birthday present after she passed her driving test).

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah, they're in ABC order, right?"

Normani nodded. "You and Mila will share the same homeroom. Keana and Ashlee will probably be in that class too."

Lauren nodded, hoping for that to be true. Camila grabbed Lauren's hand. She started to pull her away. "I'll take care of Lo, see ya later."

Normani smiled and waved her goodbye, before walking over to her friends' spot.

Lauren and Camila searched for their homeroom, Lauren walking really close to her older sister.

Many of the upper class-men were pushing their way, not caring who was in their way. So when a blond girl pushed Lauren, Camila was pushing the blond girl back.

"Watch where you're going."

The blond, really  _tall_  blond, stared down at the two girls, a smirk on her face. "Freshmen?"

"So what if we were?"

"Leave them alone Taylor," a British boy called out, standing in between Lauren and Camila and  _Taylor_.

The blond scoffed, but walked away, calling Camila and Lauren "Fresh Trash."

The British boy turned to Camila and Lauren. "Ignore her, we're not all like her. I'm Zayn."

Camila nodded her head. "It's okay. I heard of her. She's scared of our big sister. I'm Camila and this is my sister Lauren."

"Twins? You don't look alike," Zayn asked, a confused look on his face.

Camila smiled. "Adopted actually."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Camila responded, waving him off, "we're happy with our family. Anyways, we have to go find our homeroom, thanks for the help."

Zayn gave them a grin. "No problem, Camila, Lauren."

Camila waved her goodbye, while Lauren watched him leave.

"Ready to go?"

Lauren blinked a few times, "Uh, yeah, sure."

They got to their classroom and were relieved when they saw Keana and Ashlee at a table. They walked to that one and sat with their friends. Keana started to tall Lauren about visiting France and Ashlee talked to Camila about guitars.

-

Normani grinned when she felt Val kiss her cheek. "How was your summer?"

Val had gone to a dance camp for the summer and wasn't able to hang out with is girlfriend, who he had been dating for almost two years.

"It was great, my teacher thinks I can go pro. But really, I was just excited to come home and teach you what I learned. If I'm going pro, so are you."

Normani just shook her head. "You are so cute."

Val grinned. "So are you."

"Gross, get a room," Becky said, as she sat across from the couple, her own girlfriend sitting next to her.

(Val knew all about Normani's first kiss. Val had been worried that dating Normani would hurt Becky, who was a close friend to him, but Becky and Normani assured him that it was okay. Any feeling Becky had for her best friend was gone.)

"Hey Naomi, how was England?"

Naomi Scott and Becky had started to date six months ago.

"It was great. I missed my old home, but really I missed my Chicken here."

"I am not gonna be Chicken Little for Halloween," Becky told her, giving her girlfriend a glare.

Normani laughed, shaking her head.

"Talking about Chicken Littles, how was Lauren this morning?" Val asked, giving Normani a concerned look.

(Normani loved how much Val and Lauren got along. Val would always spend a day with Lauren and just talk to her about her day, or teach her a dance move. In turn, Lauren would show Val how to draw.)

"She was nervous, but I'm hoping that her day goes well. Rumor has it, Brad is gonna be in this school too," Normani said, before turning to Naomi who looked confused, "Brad used to bully my sister. He'd make her cry at least once a week until his mother took him out of school after Camila beat him up. We're scared he'll be worse if he sees Lauren."

"If he gets too close to her I'll hurt him," Val said, anger in his voice.

"Don't, you can lose your future scholarship. Shawn and Austin are going to handle him," Normani told him, before kissing his lips, "but I do love how protective you are of her."

"She's my sister too."

"You guys are gross, Nai and I are leaving before I lose my breakfast."

Normani narrowed her eyes. "You're just gonna go and make out in some closet."

Becky laughed as she pulled Naomi away, leaving Val and Normani alone.

"Now that they are gone," Val started, a smirk on his face.

"Yes?"

"We can start picking out colleges."

Normani rolled her eyes. She stood up and pulled him towards the building. "The bell is gonna ring, we gotta go to class."

"Of course honey."

-

"It sucks I don't have class with any of your guys," Lucy whined, pouting as she looked around the lunch table.

Lauren was holding her hand, while she ate her fries.

Dua, who was making a list from everyone's schedule, turned to Lucy. "Shut up, you and Lauren share  _all_  your classes, with the exception of homeroom."

Lucy stuck her tongue out at Dua, who smirked.

"Be nice," Lauren whispered, looking at her best friend.

Lucy huffed, but turned to her food. Austin smirked and did a whipping sound. Shawn laughed and high-fived him. The taller boy turned to Camila, but noticed the other girl's attention was somewhere else.

Camila had been watching Becky and Naomi act like a couple.

Austin nudged her. "Hey, you okay?"

Camila sapped out of it and smiled. Yeah, I'm fine."

Austin smiled and turned to Keana. Austin was bugging her about tutoring him in math.

Ariana caught Camila's eye from across the table and smiled. Camila gave her a tensed smile, before looking away.

Dua and Halsey, who were going out together, but not official as of yet, smiled at Lucy, knowing what was running through her head.

Lauren looked up. "We-we're gonna stay friends, right?" she asked everyone sitting with her.

"I kind of have to stay your friend," Camila said, smiling fondly.

"Of course we're gonna stay friends, we've lasted nine-ish years, we can last four more," Ashlee said, smiling.

"Promise?" Lauren whispered, staring at her.

One by one, the group of friends promised to stick together. Lucy kissed Lauren's cheek, whispering her promise. The green eyed girl leaned into her best friend, feeling a lot better than she did before.

-

"Leo!" Lauren called out, as she walked into the house. When the dog ran to her, she dropped to her knees and hugged him. "I missed you, did you miss me?"

Leo just licked her face, letting out a bark.

Camila and Normani walked in behind her.

"How was school?" Dinah asked, looking at her three daughters.

Normani shrugged. "Same as always. The counselor came in and told us that we should start thinking about colleges."

"Have you?"

Normani shook her head.

Ally smiled. "No pressure. But please let us know if you need help applying anywhere."

"Thanks mom."

"Camila, Lauren, how was your day?"

Camila and Lauren looked at each other. "It was okay. Taylor kinda pushed us."

Normani narrowed her eyes. "That bitch."

"It's okay, some boy saved us," Lauren answered, stilling hugging her dog.

"Was he cute?" Normani asked, smirking at her sisters.

"Yeah," Lauren answered, smiling.

Camila didn't smile. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Normani frowned, but didn't comment on that.

"What do you say we go out for lunch?" Dinah asked, smiling at her three daughters.

"Can Leo go too?" Lauren asked, pouting.

"Go get his vest," Dinah told her, rolling her eyes. "And wash your face."

Lauren ran to her room, crashing on something on the way.

Dinah shook her head. "That girl never learns."

"I know right?" Camila said, smirking.

"You're not any better. If it's not one, it's the other."

Camila stuck her tongue out. Dinah narrowed her eyes. Camila ran off, being chased by her mother.

"It's like when they were younger, right?" Normani asked, smiling.

Ally shook her head. "You have no idea."

Normani walked up to Ally and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna put my backpack away."

"Go, and make sure your sisters are still alive."

***Edit* Lormila, not Normila.**

**I don't know how the updating for this story will be, but I'll try to stay consistent. If you're reading some of my other unfinished stories, just know I do plan to finish them, but I haven't been inspired for any story except this one. But they will be completed.**


	2. Special

**#3 in the Home Series after _Finding Home_ and _Found Home_.**

-

Lauren felt the water hit her feet. She let out a giggle as she wiggled her toes into the sand. Lauren felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to see Lucy sit on her right.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, sitting next to her best friend.

The Saturday after their first week of high school, Camila and Shawn planned a beach day for their group of friends. Shawn, Austin, Hailee, Keana, Alexa, Camila and Ariana were playing volleyball at the moment. Ashlee was sunbathing, while Halsey and Dua were playing in the water. (Normani and Val were on a date.)

The younger girl shrugged, not answering.

"What's up Lo?" Lucy asked, seeing the sad look on the other girl's face.

"Do you ever compare yourself with your brother?" Lauren asked, turning over to Lucy.

The other girl shook her head. "No, not really. Carlos and I are two different people. Do you?"

Lauren looked at Lucy. "Yeah. I hate it. I hate how I can't talk to new people, but Camila and Normani can make new friends in seconds. I hate how sometimes I can't talk. I hate how there is a hole in her head."

Lucy frowned at that. "A hole?"

"I can't remember things. I read that it means something bad happened and I can't remember what that is. And I hate it Lucy," Lauren whispered, "I didn't really learn to talk until I was four. And I still go to therapy sometimes. What's wrong with me?"

(And Lauren wasn't the only one who didn't remember a lot. The trauma of losing Lauren also affected Camila, who blocked that time out as well. Normani was the only child to remembered Lauren's kidnapping. The other kids remembered about it, but never brought it up, knowing it would hurt the two girls.)

Lucy pulled Lauren close. Lauren released a soft sigh.

"Nothing is wrong with you Lo. You are special."

Lauren closed her eyes. "Thank you."

-

"Attack her! Get her Leo!" Ally cheered while Leo lick-attacked Dinah. The mothers were having their own date night while their kids were out.

Dinah just laughed louder. She pushed the dog away, and then tried to kiss Ally.

"No!" Ally exclaimed, running away.

Dinah ran after her. "Kiss me you dwarf!"

Ally laughed, and tried to run harder. Dinah tackled her wife down. She looked down at her wife.

"You got me," Ally whispered, looking at Dinah.

"Yeah I do. And you know what's going to happen now?" Dinah whispered, smirking.

Ally didn't respond. She just like closed her eyes.

Dinah leaned over and whispered to Ally, "Leo, get her."

Leo started to lick her face. Ally tried to get Dinah and Leo off of her, but she wasn't able to. Once Leo got bored, he walked off to his (really Lauren's) room. Dinah smiled down at Ally who was glaring at her.

"We should probably go wash our faces off."

"I was thinking shower," Dinah suggested, standing up.

"Shower? Who goes first?"

"Both of us. The girls aren't home. We can be as loud as we want," Dinah told her, picking her wife.

Ally giggled as she was carried off to the bathroom.

-

 

Lauren closed her locker. She turned and froze, seeing a pair of familiar eyes on her. The boy smirked at her as he stepped towards her.

"If it isn't the little  _bitch_  that made me transfer and leave my friends," he whispered, glaring at her, "and look at that, we are locker neighbors. You are going to see a lot of me."

Lauren couldn't respond. She stared at him, scared of what he would do. She tried to step away, but her back was against her locker.

Brad laughed. Before he could say anything else, he was pushed against the lockers.

"Leave her alone assface."

Brad glared at the boy who pushed him. "Whatever," he said, storming away.

Lauren let out a raggedy breath, closing her eyes.

"It's okay, he won't get near you," Austin said, leaning against Brad's locker.

Lauren opened her eyes. "That's his locker. I'm gonna, Aus, I'm gonna see him everyday."

Austin frowned, before grinning. "We're gonna switch lockers. I'll take this one and you can have mine."

Lauren frowned, "Are you sure?"

Austin nodded. He had Lauren open her locker and took out her stuff. Together, they were off to Austin's locker. "Yeah, we promised to protect you. And that is what we are going to do."

Lauren smiled. "So when are you gonna ask her out?"

Austin blushed, as he looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"She's waiting you know,. She wants to go out with you."

Austin looked happy, but didn't say anything else.

Lauren and Austin walked to his locker, where he gave her the combination and placed her stuff inside. Lauren gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks.

Lauren knew one thing for sure, she had good friends.

-

"I don't know, she gets these sad looks on her faces and I don't know how to help her," Normani said, holding Val's hand.

"She doesn't remember when she was a player right?" Val asked, pulling Normani closer to put his arm around her.

Normani shook her head. "Not really, no. I know she has noticed females before, but she wasn't as flirty as she was before."

Val nodded his head. "I think I know what's going on," Val answered, kissing Normani's cheek. "I'll see you later, there is someone I have to meet."

"Meet them later," Normani whispered, pulling Val close, "I want to talk to you about something."

Val leaned close. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I know where I want to go for college, I'm just scared of telling Lauren."

"I know the two of you have been together since you were four, but you aren't going to be together forever. Maybe talk to her a bit, break it for her and show her that she is and will always be important."

Normani smiled at him. "I love you."

Val froze. A smile broke on his face. "You love me?"

Normani pulled him so she could kiss him. "I do. I know you've already said it, and you had to wait two years, but I do love you. Your great with my sisters and my mothers love you."

Val kissed her cheek. "You are my world."

Normani giggled. She linked her hand with her boyfriend and off they went to their lockers.

-

Camila slammed her locker shut. She wasn't happy. She didn't know why, but she didn't like how she felt when she looked at her best friend. She had been reading things online and knew that it was still looked down upon for gay parents to adopted kids. Because gay parents produced gay kids, even  _years_  after the legalization of same-sex marriage. And Camila didn't want her  _mothers_  to go through the ridicule.

"Hey Snoopy," Val greeted, walking up to Camila.

"What's sup Woodstock?"

Val laughed at his nickname. He always laughed when he heard it. "I got free tickets to that band you like, I thought you'd might want to go?"

Camila shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You okay?"

The fourteen year old looked shocked. "I'm fine."

Val smiled at her. "It's okay to not be fine. Mani and Yogi are here for you. I'm here for you."

Camila took a breath, but she felt a knot in her throat. Her eyes watered. Val was quick to pull her into a hug. Camila hugged him back while she cried. Val rubbed her back. "You're going to be okay."

 


	3. Closet

 

_2024_

"Is it real?" eleven-year old Camila asked, her eyes filled with excitement.

Lauren was rocking on her heels.

"What are you talking about?" Ally asked, looking at her daughters and wife.

Camila and Lauren looked at each other. Camila shook her head.

"Look, I think that's it," Dinah said, pointing to a pillar.

Lauren and Camila got excited.

"Go, I'll miss you two, but you must go," Dinah told the two.

Ally and Normani looked confused in the middle of a train station.

The two youngest turned to their older sister and mother.

"Goodbye muggles," Camila said, waving.

"B-bye mu-muggles," Lauren told them.

Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and off they went.

Ally sighed, glaring at Dinah when the two girls started to cry after crashing into the pillar.

Normani was laughing, while Dinah smiled sheepishly.

"It's funny."

-

_2028_

Camila stared at the table in front of her. Her mothers sat across from her.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Dinah asked, looking at her middle child. Val had Camila call her mothers, who picked her up from school. Camila told them she had to talk to them when they got home, and that is where they were.

"I'm not like Mani," Camila whispered, rubbing her hands together, something she got from Lauren when the girl got nervous.

Dinah let out a laugh. "Well duh. Mani is graceful, I'm sorry but you're not. Mani is taller than you."

Camila shook her head. "Mani likes guys, I don't."

"Camila, we already knew that," Ally told her daughter, smiling softly.

Camila looked up in shock. "You knew?"

Dinah laughed. "Yeah,  did you know you had your first kiss at three?"

Camila frowned, confused. She looked at her mothers. "With who?"

Dinah and Ally smiled at each other, before turning to Camila. "Ariana. It was Christmas. Your Mama had to change Lauren, so you, Mani, and I had to wait outside. You were looking up at a mistletoe, when little Ariana walked up to her. You ended up telling her that she had to kiss you."

"I kissed Ariana before?"

"Yeah, you used to hit on everyone. You've asked Lo's art teacher to marry you, you wanted to marry both Britt and Anna."

"What changed?"

"Something happened. When you were five, you took Lauren with you to go hit on a girl when someone took Lauren from us," Dinah said, her usual playful self gone as she talked about the traumatizing event.

"Someone took Lo from us?"

Dinah and Ally nodded their heads, remembering those two horrible weeks.

"Why don't I remember that?" Camila asked, confused. She was so sure she'd remember something that big.

"You know how the mind is sensitive, sometimes when something bad happens, your mind blocks you don't hurt like you did then," Ally asked, looking at her middle child.

Camila nodded. "Yeah, that's why Lauren can't remember. But why me?"

"You blamed yourself. You said it was your fault and it traumatized you," Dinah told her.

Camila looked back down, as she tried to remember that moment in her life. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest as she was suddenly attacked by a feeling of sadness. "Lauren was taken from us. Her birth parents hurt her?"

"Grant and Melissa found her."

"Is that why they visit a lot?"

Dinah nodded her head. She could see how the revelation was affecting Camila, s oshe decided to change the subject.

"Why were you scared to tell us you liked girls?" Dinah asked her, a small frown on her face.

Ally nodded her head. "Your mother and I are in love, we would never judge you."

Camila sighed. as she looked at her mothers. "I know people don't accept gay people, and if people say that gay couples make gay kids. And I don't want that to happen to you."

"We don't care what people think of us as long as you and your sisters are happy. We should  _never_  let anyone dictate our happiness. Mila, let your mom and I worry about what people think of us. Just be happy, cause that's the best thing you could ever give us."

Camila stood up and rushed to hug her mothers. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Karla Camila," Ally told the daughter they had for the longest.

Dinah didn't say anything, she just kissed her daughter's forehead.

-

"Did you know Normani was my first kiss?" Becky asked, looking at the girl she saw as her younger sister.

Camila looked surprised? "Wh-what?"

Becky nodded her head. "Do you remember your first sleep over and Mani came to my place for a sleepover?"

Camila nodded her head. "It was my first time away from Lo, si-since the-"

Becky looked surprise. "You remember?"

"Mama and Mom told me about it. I think I remember some stuff, like how much it hurt."

Becky decided to change the subject. She continued her story.

"Well Jilly and Bebe were talking about boys and I didn't want to talk about them. I didn't like boys. So when they fell asleep, Mani asked about why I never talked about boys and I just kissed her. I had liked her for a while. She was my best friend, she was pretty. She was the nicest person, it was hard not to like her. But we talked and I was able to get passed my crush."

"You were?"

"Yeah, it took a while. Val and Naomi know about it. But I had a hard time accepting the fact that I liked girls, but you helped me."

"I did? How?"

Becky smiled. "You accepted the fact that you liked girls. You didn't act like it was any different. And now I want to help you."

Camila smiled softly. She jumped into Becky's arms.

Leo suddenly let out a bark and ran to the door to greet Lauren and Normani, both who went to for ice cream with Val.

Camila barely had time to get up when she was tackled by her younger sister.

"Are you okay? I-I'm sorry you're sad a lot," Lauren whispered, hugging Camila close.

"I'm gonna be okay," Camila whispered, closing her eyes.

"Did you talk to our moms?" Normani asked, while Becky walked out of the room.

"I l-like girls," Camila whispered, not wanting to disappoint her sisters.

"Cool," Lauren answered, grinning.

"I already knew that," Normani told her, pulling Camila closer.

"I don't want to let you down," Camila whispered, holding onto her older sister.

"Do only way you could ever let me down is not being yourself," Normani told her sister while Lauren watched with smile.

Normani pulled away. She looked at her older-younger sister.

"Is there anyone you like?"

Camila blushed, as she looked away.

"Does my baby sister have a crush on someone?" Normani teased, grinning.

"I don't," Lauren answered, frowning.

The older two sisters laughed at Lauren's confused face. The youngest sister tackled Camila down. Normani laughed as she watched as Lauren tired to murder Camila for the seventh time that year.

-

_2024_

"How long do I have to stay here?" Dinah asked, as she started at the spot the two walls connected.

Lauren and Camila held ice packs to their forehead as both glared at their mother.

"Right, sorry."

Normani laughed from her spot with Leo.

"Why would you run into a wall?"

"Mommy sai-said we were w-wizards," Lauren answered, pouting.

"Why would you believe her?" Normani asked, a grin on her face.

Camila glared at Normani. "Shut up."

Normani laughed.

Lauren pouted while holding the ice to her forehead.

"Can I leave the corner now?" Dinah asked, frowning.

Ally glared at her wife. "You can leave the corner when our daughters' heads stop hurting."

Camila and Lauren looked at each other before starting to whine about pain.

Dinah rolled her eyes. She loved those evil children. She'd love them no matter what.

Even if they got her in trouble.


	4. Party

 

 ** _[Mila:]_**  
S.O.S.

 ** _[Cool Ranch:]_**  
What's sup?

 ** _[Tall Freak:]_**  
Everything okay?

 ** _[Ari:]_**  
What do you need?

 ** _[Mila:]_**  
Something happened with   
Lo, and we need help.

 ** _[Lolo's Girl:]_**  
What happened to her? She   
better be okay Camila!

 ** _[Mila:]_**  
She ate some brownies...

 ** _[Lex:]_**  
I am so there.

-

_That Morning_

"We won't be home until late at night," Ally told the girls, watching as Lauren and Camila ate their cereal and Normani paid attention.

"We left money for pizza. Just take care of the house and no parties. Your friends may sleep over, but no funny business," Dinah said, looking at Normani.

"What kind of funny business?" Lauren asked, frowning.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "Nothing you or Camila have to worry about. But we love you and will see you tomorrow."

The three girls said their goodbyes and watched their mothers leave the house. Normani stood up and looked at her younger sisters. "C'mon, time for school."

Camila went to grab their things while Lauren made sure Leo had water and food and say her goodbye.

-

Camila came out to her friends during lunch. Lauren and Ariana held her hands while she told the others that she likes girls.

Dua and Halsey, who hadn't really known five year old Camila, were the only shocked ones. Everyone else just smiled and told her they still loved her and that she was her life. (Although one smiled even brighter than the others).

With a red face, Camila smiled at her friends.

"So, our moms are leaving for the day and they said you guys can sleep over," Camila told the kids around the table.

"We can dress Leo up," Keana said, smirking at Lauren.

The green eyed girl looked surprised. She shook her head. "No please."

Lauren's friends started to tease her while Lucy tried to defend her.

Austin turned to Camila. "You know we still love you."

Camila smiled. "I didn't want to let my moms down."

"Mama A and Mama D love you Mila. They can never be mad," Austin said, smiling softly. (Austin's father passed away when he was younger and his mother worked hard to support him and herself, Dinah and Ally became another parental figure to him. They invited Austin and his mother for dinner a few times.)

Camila smiled, as she nodded her head. Her friends hugged her as she smiled, loving how her frineds were still the same as they were before.

-

"What are those?" Camila asked, looking at the container Normani was holding.

Normani made sure Lauren was distracted before answering Camila. "Pot brownies. Naomi's neighbor made some and she gave them to me so we can eat them while we hang out."

"Can I have one?" Camila asked, looking hopeful.

Normani frowned. "You're too young."

"Lauren is too young, I'm old enough."

"You're the same age," Normani told her sister.

Camila gave Normani a look.

"Fine, you can have a bite. I don't plan to keep them."

Camila grinned, just as Lauren looked over at them. "What's that?"

"Brownies," Normani answered, knowing Lauren's wasn't a fan of them.

Lauren nodded. "When are people coming over?"

"In like two or three hours," Camila answered, nodding her head.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," Normani told them, getting in her car.

The two younger girls got into the car themselves.

-

Camila walked into the kitchen to look for a banana when she froze, dropping her phone. She saw Lauren eating one of the brownies Normani had brought.

"Normani!"

Camila rushed forward and snatched the remainder of the brownie.

"Hey!" Lauren pouted, as she sat there.

"What?" Normani asked, clearly annoyed.

"Lauren ate the brownie," Camila told her, as she pulled the treats away. She pulled Lauren up and off the chair and dragged her to the living room. She gave the younger girl the remote control and allowed her to turn on the television.

Normani followed them, a frown on her face. "What do you mean Lauren ate the brownie?"

"That Lauren ate the brownie. Want me to say it in Spanish?"

"Fuck," Normani muttered, rubbing her face.

"Our moms are going to kill us."

"Maybe they'll understand," Normani tried, causing Camila to narrow her eyes.

"It's Lauren. They protect her the most." Both girls turned to a stoned Lauren, staring at the television, Sesame Street on HBO.

"Maybe if we just say Lauren got accidentally high-"

"I'm not high, I'm on the ground," Lauren said, frowning. "Is the ground the sky? Are we all flying? Can I fly?" Lauren then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go jump off the roof 'cause I can fly," she said with a grin.

Camila and Normani looked at each other. "We're dead."

-

_Now_

The group of teenagers sat around the living room. Val kept his arm around Normani, trying to calm her down. Becky and Naomi had gone out to buy the group pizza. Jilly, Bonner, Arin and Blair were watching. Camila was with Ariana, Ashlee, Shawn, Hailee and Austin. Lauren was leaning against Lucy while she stared at her own hand, her eyes wide. Dua, Halsey, Keana, and Alexa were surrounding Lauren.

"Throw a party," Austin suggested, staring at his 'little sister'.

"Why would they do that?" Hailee asked, a frown on her face.

"Cause if they throw a party, their parents won't be mad about Lo being high because they'll be mad about the party."

"Lauren may be asleep by the time your parents are home," Dua said, petting the girl in question's hair.

"That seems like a better idea," Camila whispered, sighing.

Normani stood up. "Mom texted me. They are coming home sooner than they thought."

"We are throwing a party," Camila told the group.

-

The music was loud and there were teenagers around. She found Shawn leaning against a wall.

"Lauren's in her room?" Camila shouted over the music.

Shawn nodded his head. "Lucy and Hailee are with her, trying to sober her up."

Camila nodded her head. She was about to check on her sister when she heard cheers and shouts. She quickly rushed to the living room to see Austin punching James while Keana tried to get him to stop. Bonner and Arin pulled the boy off the other guy.

Camila moved so she was in front of Austin and made him look at her. "What happened?"

"He was bugging Keana," Austin snapped, tried to pull away from the two boys holding him back. James flinched.

Keana took Camila's place. She stood in front of Austin and grabbed his face. "I'm okay. He was just an ass, but I'm okay."

Austin relaxed. Camila turned to James. "You, leave."

James scoffed. "You can't make me leave."

"But I can," Val said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

James froze and nodded. "What about my friends?"

Val's grip tightened, getting the other boy to hunch over in pain. "Is Brad in this house?"

James nodded his head. "He's looking for Lauren."

Val turned to Blair.

"Get him out of here." He then turned to his other male friends. "Get the other guys. Mila and I are going to find Brad and get him out of here."

Fortunately, Val and Camila found Brad before he could find Lauren. Val punched the younger boy and then Camila kicked him between his legs. Once the boy was on his knees, Val dragged him out of the house.

Camila quickly went to search for Lauren and found her on her bed having a serious talk with Nala and Leo while Lucy and Hailee watched.

"Everything okay here?"

Lauren looked over at Camila. "Camzi, hi!"

"Hi Lo, are you okay?" Camila asked, smiling fondly.

"I-I'm fine. And, and N-Nala is, we're fine," Lauren told her. "Um, Camzi, wh-why are we, uh, why are we both fourteen if we're not twins? Are we twins?" Lauren then gasped, as she looked at Camila. "We're twins."

Camila let out a small laugh. "Yeah, we're twins Lo. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"But I'm, there's light," Lauren said, pointing to the sky, "and Nala wants to go out."

"Where does Nala want to go?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"Mount Everest." The younger girl stood up and started to walk to the closet.

"What are you doing?" Hailee questioned, as she watched the other girl.

"I'm, I'm going with Nala."

Lucy turned to Camila. "Go take care of your house, Hailee and I got Lauren."

Camila nodded her head and walked out of the room.

-

Lucy watched as Lauren packed her bag.

"When are you going to tell her?" Hailee asked, looking at the girl watch the other girl.

Lucy looked over with a small frown. "Tell who what?"

Hailee grinned. "When are you going to tell Lauren you like her?"

"Of course she knows I like her, she's my best friend."

"No, I mean that you  _like_  like her."

Lucy felt her face turn hot. She looked away. Shrugging, she gave her answer. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"That's bull and you know it. Mani and Val were best friends and look at them now."

"That's different," Lucy whispered, looking away.

"Because you're two  _girls_?"

"We all knew Val and Mani were friends, but no one knows if Lauren likes me."

Hailee turned to Lauren. The younger girl was playing with Leo, her backpack long forgotten.

"I don't think Lauren has ever had a crush on anyone."

"Don't let your happiness take a backseat to Lauren's. You never know, she may feel the same way and just not have noticed."

Lauren walked up to Lucy and dropped her full weight on her best friend. Lucy just laughed, while Hailee watched.

-

"How are you doing?" Val asked, hugging Normani from behind.

She leaned her head back. "I kind of just want my moms to get home and ground me and Camila. I just want this to be over."

Val let out a laugh.

Camila rushed into the kitchen where they were.

"Mani, Melissa and Grant are here. And they're in uniform."

"Fuck," Normani whispered.

The three went to the front door where the two officers were.

"Hey Melissa, Grant, how are you today? It's quite warm today? Would you like some water?" Normani questioned, but just got a look back.

"Do your mothers know you're throwing a party?" Grant asked, giving her a look.

"No? Look, we were going to kick everyone out and any drinking was done before because we didn't allow alcohol in the house," Normani said, giving the officers a sheepish smile.

Melissa shook her head. "You do know we have to break up this party right?"

Normani and Camila nodded. "Please."

Grant frowned. "Where's Lauren? Is she okay?"

"She's in her room.She's okay," Camila answered, smiling at the male officer. Both sisters moved out of the way and allowed Melissa and Grant to kick anyone who wasn't supposed to be there out.

While that happened, Normani rushed to check on her baby sister. She found Lauren surrounded by food. The girl had chips in one hand and cookies in the other. (Hailee had snuck down to grab some for the girl.)

"How's she doing?" Normani asked, looking at the younger girl.

"She's better. I think it'll be over in a few hours."

Normani nodded. "Okay, Melissa and Grant are here kicking everyone out, so just keep Lauren here. My moms should be home soon."

Lucy and Hailee nodded. Norman went back out to see that everyone who wasn't in their selective group of friends.

And those friends started to clean up. Normani and Camila were speaking with the two police people.

"So what's the real reason you threw the party?" Grant asked, a smirk on his face.

"Lauren accidentally ate some laced brownies and we didn't want our moms to kill us for drugging their angel, so we threw a party."

Grant and Melissa laughed. Before they could respond, Normani and Camila heard their mothers' car park. Normani quickly took out her phone and texted Lucy.

 ** _[Mani:]_**  
Get Lauren to bed, NOW!

 ** _[Lucy:]_**  
Roger Captain.

Normani placed her phone in her pocket just as Dinah and Ally walked into the house. Both mothers froze, staring at their dirty house.

Melissa smiled. "Our service is over. Good luck girls. See you later Dinah, Ally."

The mothers couldn't respond in their state of shock.

"What happened?" Dinah asked, watching as Val and Shawn played basketball with the cups.

"The cups had a party?" Camila tried, a confused look on her face as if she didn't know where that came from.

"Oh, so all those cups decided to fill themselves up with drinks and throw a party?" Dinah asked, her voice calm, although she looked angry.

"Where is Lauren?"

"Sleeping. She doesn't know about this. She's tried to stop us but we didn't listen, so just let her sleep," Normani said, looking scared.

"Clean the house. You're both grounded for the next two weeks. I need to go to bed," Ally said, walking towards her room.

Dinah stared at her daughters, before shaking her head. "I can't be too mad. I did the same with your aunts and uncles when we were younger. But clean this place up and then go to bed. This is the last time you'll see your friends outside of school for a while."

Normani nodded. Both girls watched their mother walk out of the room before letting out a breath.

"Do you think they're going to check on Lo?" Camila asked, looking at her older sister.

Normani shrugged. "I hope not. But we gotta help clean."

Camila nodded and went to help her friends.

Ariana, Dua and Halsey were cleaning the counters. Bonner, Arin and Blair were taking care of the garbage. Naomi and Becky were washing the dishes. Jilly, Ashlee, Alexa and Shawn were cleaning the living room.

Keana and Austin were missing. But Camila and Normani didn't think of them. They just started to clean.

When they were done, all the teens sat in the living room.

"Camila! Normani!" Dinah shouted, causing the two siblings to shoot up.

"Fuck, they found Lauren."

Both girls ran to their mothers, but found Dinah and Ally standing at Camila's bedroom.

Camila looked inside and saw both Austin and Keana in there, looking guilty.

"What did you do?" Camila asked, looking at her bed in disgust.

"Nothing! We were just kissing!" Austin exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Wh-what's happening?" Lauren asked, from behind them.

The family turned to look at the youngest family member. Normani and Camila froze, and hoped Lauren didn't say anything bad.

"Mommy, Mama, you're home. Hi! Hallo. How was your trip? I-I had brownies. I like, brownies are good."

Dinah stared at Lauren for a second, before she started to laugh. Dinah reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She started to record Lauren while the younger girl rambled.

"Is your sister high?"

"No Mama, I'm on the ground," Lauren answered, giggling.

Ally sighed. "Let's get you to bed."

"Bye Manibear. Bye Camzibear. Bye Mommybear. Hi Mamabear." Lauren allowed her older mother drag her to her bedroom, where Hailee and Lucy were waiting.

"How did Lauren get high?" Dinah asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That was an accident. That's why we threw the party, so you wouldn't get mad about Lauren being high."

"If it was an accident, we wouldn't have gotten mad. Accidents happen."

"But you guys love Lauren more. And we have to always protect her," Camila said, a frown on her face.

"We love all three of you the same. Lauren just needs more protecting," Dinah told the girls, "and we don't mean to treat her different. But-"

"Lauren is a puppy that has had a hard time growing up," Normani finished, nodding her head.

"With the abuse and stinted speech and kidnapping. We just want to make sure Lauren doesn't ever believe that her past defines her. She doesn't remember any of that, but we're scared that she may at one point and it can damage her."

"We get it," Camila whispered, looking down, "but it still doesn't change the fact that it feels like we're in second place to Lauren."

"Should we go?" Keana asked, from inside the bedroom.

The three forgot about the two teenagers in Camila's room.

"Oh yeah, you should go," Dinah said, pointing for the hallway.

Austin reached for Keana's hand and pulled her out of the room. Ally walked to them.

"Lucy and Hailee are going to make sure Lauren stays in bed. What's going on?"

"Our girls feels like Lauren matters the most."

Ally looked heartbroken. "We don't love you any different."

Normani nodded. "We know."

She wrapped her arm around Ally. "You're my favorite mother."

Dinah gasped. "The betrayal! Always."

Camila giggled.

"Whatever. It's late, go to bed, your grounding starts tomorrow," Dinah said, pulling her wife towards herself.

Normani and Camila groaned, as they walked off.

Normani pulled Camila closer to her and kissed the top of the smaller girl's head. "I love you, you know that right?"

Camila smiled. "I love you too."

 


	5. Draw

Lauren stared at the woman in front of her. "What's going on in your head?" Dr. Rivera asked, looking at Lauren.

The fourteen year old shrugged. "Ms. Dianna said there's a showcase coming up."

"Yeah, your age group is Sunday, are you excited?"

Lauren shrugged. "Tay and Chris are coming."

"Do you see them often?"

"Yeah," Lauren whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sleeping okay?"

"No. I-I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

Lauren shrugged. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know. I just, I can't sleep in the dark. I-I feel like I can't, I can't breath."

Naya leaned a little closer. "Have you told your mothers?"

Lauren shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears. "Mani's gonna leave me."

"Leave you?"

"Mani wants to dance, an-and I was checking the, the best dance schools and none are, they're all away from here," Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face. She started to rub her hands against her pants. "I don't, she's gonna forget me."

"Do you know Heather and I are married?"

Lauren looked at her therapist. She nodded her head. "She, she told Mani."

"Well, we met in our first year of high school. And we became friends in the beginning. But I was scared to come out. It wasn't until my senior year that I accepted the fact that I was in love with her. So we dated for senior year. But then I graduated and we were going in different directions. I was going to college and she had to repeat her senior year. We broke up for a while, but we always loved each other."

Lauren had a frown on her face. "That doesn't sound happy."

Naya laughed. "But we stayed in contact. We weren't together all the time, but we never lost contact. Normani loved you too much to let you go. Did you know she talks a lot about you? When she's here."

Lauren wiped the tears her eyes.

"What else is bothering you?"

Lauren shook her head. "Can I go? I have, I have to get my paintings ready."

Naya nodded her head and watched as the young girl walked out of the office, hoping she'd talk to her family.

-

Normani grinned as she looked at her boyfriend. They were both laying on her bed, the door wide open. He was dressed up for the art showcase.

"I love you," Normani whispered, leaning close to kiss him.

Val laid on his side, staring at his girlfriend. "I love hearing you say that."

Normani smiled as she pecked his face with kisses, whispering "I love you" each time.

"Mani, Woodstock, time to go," Camila said, from the doorway.

Val laughed as he pushed himself up. He extended his hand to Normani and pulled her up. She gave Normani another kiss. "Let's go see you baby sister's art works."

Normani hugged him and walked out of the room with him.

-

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Ally asked her middle child.

Camila nodded her head. "I haven't decided."

Dinah shook her head. "You don't have to until the new school year. But it would be good for you."

Camila nodded her head. "I know."

Dinah pulled Camila towards her. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Anything new going on?"

"Nope," Camila answered, smiling.

Ally unlocked the door. "Lauren is gonna meet us at the gallery with Chris and Taylor."

Camila nodded her head. She got into the back seat and pouted when Val and Normani took the seats on either side of her.

Ally smiled as she stared at the painting. The photograph it was based on was in the corner of the painting. Halloween 2018.

_Ally smiled as she looked at her four year olds and seven year old._

_Lauren was growling, as she chased the other two around._

_"You look amazing," Dinah said, walking up to Ally and hugged her from behind._

_Ally turned and looked at Dinah's outfit. The older woman grinned. "I love you. And I can't wait to take that off of you later."_

_Dinah decided that the theme for that year was super heroes. Dinah wanted to be the badass Black Widow. Ally decided to be her own favorite hero, Wonder Woman._

_Lauren skipped to Ally. "Mam-Mama," the little girl called out, before patting her stomach. "P'-p'ease."_

_Ally looked down at the miniature Black Panther. (Lauren loved the hero when they saw the movie. It was a good hero cat and Lauren was in love.)_

_"It is lunch time. Spidey, Flash."_

_Normani tried her hardest to run as fast as she could to the kitchen. Camila ran behind her. Lauren was staring at her fake claws._

_"M-mommy, meow," she giggled, looking up at Dinah._

_The older woman picked up her youngest daughter and carried her to the kitchen._

_They were followed by Leo, in his Ace the Bat Hound outfit._

"Do you like it?" Lauren asked, looking hopeful.

Ally nodded her head. "It's amazing. You are amazing. How did your mom and I get so lucky to have three wonderful daughters?"

Lauren blushed. "That one, it's yours. I can take it home after."

"Lo! This is  _so_  cool," Lauren's ten year old sister said, looking at the painting.

Lauren nodded her head.

"Mama Als, look," Taylor said, pointing to the four "sculptors". Really it was just B.C (Big Chris), Chris, Camila and Dinah standing in the middle of the room, not moving.

Ally and Lauren laughed. The pre-teen grabbed her sister's hand, who grabbed Ally's and pulled her towards Elizabeth, Normani and Val who were taking pictures.

"Those looks so life-like," Val commented, grinning.

Ally didn't respond, she just stared at her wife, seeing the younger woman wink at her.

_Ally opened her eyes, feeling someone pull at her shirt. She smiled when she saw a small body standing next to her bed, hugging Nala tightly, Leo behind her._

_"_ Sleep _?" three year old Lauren signed, pouting._

_Ally smiled and moved back to let her youngest daughter climb on the bed._

_"Five," Dinah whispered, her eyes closed, "four, three, two-"_

_The door opened and Camila walked in, pulling Normani in behind them._

_"Get on the bed Monkeys," Dinah told them, not once opening her eyes. The three girls curled up in the middle of the bed, with Leo laying at the end._

_Lauren curled up against Ally while holding Normani's hand._

Ally watched as Normani and Lauren tried to get Camila to break characters. She felt tears fill in her eyes as she stared at the  _women_  her daughters were becoming.

But she didn't want them to grow up. She wanted them to say her little girls forever.

-

"How's, how's school?" Lauren asked, looking at her younger siblings.

"It's awesome. My mom is letting me join a soccer team," Chris said, grinning.

"I'm graduating elementary school," Taylor gushed, excitedly.

Lauren grinned. "That's cool. Can I go? I went to Chris's."

Elizabeth, B.C., Ally and Dinah wanted their kids to have a relationship, especially Lauren, Chris and Taylor. So when something big happened, they'd always show up. The Evans family was there when Normani, Camila and Lauren graduated elementary and middle school. The Hernandez-Hansen family showed up when Chris graduated elementary school.

"Of course," Taylor said, jumping in place. "Can I have that?"

Taylor was pointing to a painting of the three Jauregui siblings.

Lauren nodded her head. "Of course."

There was a loud cheer. The three siblings looked over to see Dua jump into Halsey's arms. Next to them was a painting Halsey did for the other girl. The words,  _Be my girlfriend_? in big red letters.

"That's cute," Chris said, smiling.

Lauren nodded her head, a smile on her face. "I'm happy you guys are here."

Chris and Taylor looked at each other. "You're our sister, of course we're gonna be here."

Chris was holding his older sister close.

"We are family," Taylor whispered, a grin on her face.

"I got my sisters with me," Chris sang, kissing the top of Lauren's head and patting the top of Taylor's head.

-

Camila stared at the drawing in front of her. Halsey had drawn two girls looking at the sunset.

"Do you like it?" she heard from behind her.

"Yeah, it looks really pretty."

Dua smiled. "When you get a girlfriend, we have to go one a double date."

"Triple, Austin finally asked Keana out."

Dua laughed. "Finally. After knowing him for almost ten years, he finally did it."

Camila was about to respond when she saw Dianna and Lea walk by. "Hey babes," Camila said, following the adult.

Lea froze. "She's back."

Camila winked. "I'm fourteen now, I have an allowance. I can take you out."

Dianna laughed, shaking her head. "We're married Camila."

"So? I saw an old commercial where two married people start to date another person. We can do that," Camila told them.

Before the adults could respond, Dinah walked to them and tossed Camila over her shoulder.

"Have a nice day," Dinah told them.

Camila blew them a kiss, giggling.

Camila let out a sigh. "Feels good to be back."

 


	6. Couples

 

Camila smirked as she walked into the school. She just walked down the hallway, her head up. She winked at the upperclassmen she passed by. The girls she passed by blushed and turned away. Camila mentally fist pumped.

She passed by her baby sister's locker to see everything inside fall out. Before Camila could go help, that Zayn kid started picking her things up. Camila frowned when she saw a small blush on her baby sister's face.

"Hey Mila! Wait up!" she heard from behind her.

Camila turned to see a girl running towards her. She was in one of Camila's classes, she just didn't remember which one or who she was.

"Camila, I was," the girl started, panting from the lack of air in her system, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

Camila frowned, as she looked around. Her own eyes connected with Ariana's. The other girl was watching, an angry look on her face. Camila turned to the girl in front of her. "Hang out?"

"Yeah," the girl said, smiling, "you know, get to know each other."

"We'll see," Camila said, her smirk reappearing.

The girl grinned and skipped away. Someone else laughed.

Camila looked over to see another girl leaning against a locker. "Is this the  _fuckgirl Mila_ Austin told me about?"

"Why? Do you want a turn with me?" Camila asked, walking up to the other girl.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," the girl told her, laughing.

"I can turn any girl gay," Camila whispered, taking a step closer.

The girl laughed. "I'm not straight. You're just not my type."

Camila raised an eyebrow. "I'm everyone's type."

"Hayley, let's go!" a blond girl called, making the other girl walk away.

Camila shook her head and walked to her locker, where Ariana, Austin and Shawn were standing next to it.

"Hey Shawn, beautiful girls," Camila greeted, smiling.

Ariana huffed and walked away. Camila smiled. "Doesn't she look hot walking away from me?"

Austin and Shawn laughed. "Let's get to class Bro," Shawn said, grinning.

-

Normani giggled as she was pressed against the wall. Val placed his hand over her mouth. "We can't get caught.

Normani pulled Val's hand away and pulled him in for a kiss. She reached for his pants but he pulled her hands away. "Later. Not in school."

Normani put her hands at the back of Val's head and pulled him closer.

-

Keana closed her locker and smiled when she saw Austin standing their with a flower in his hand.

"What is this for?"

Austin smiled. "I wanted to bring you a flower as pretty as you, but I couldn't find one. So I got this one."

Keana grabbed the flower with a red face.

"Thank you."

Austin shrugged. "So there is a roller rink near my house. I can get my mom to drive us there."

Keana smiled. "We can walk it. And if it gets dark, maybe we can call Val to pick us up."

The bell rang. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class. I'm really excited for our date."

Keana looked at their connected hands. "I can't wait either."

-

Lauren looked up from her grapes when she heard what Camila said.

"I wanna touch your butt."

Blinking, Lauren looked at the person she was talking to. Ariana shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"I can be your idiot."

Lauren giggled. The other two girls looked over at Lauren.

"Hey Lo, should I go out with Mila?" Ariana asked, looking at her crush's baby sister.

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah, Mama said that you were Camz's first kiss. I think you should date your first kiss."

(No one noticed the smile on Lucy's face.)

Camila moved closer to Ariana. "C'mon, give your first kiss a chance."

Ariana moved closer so the faces of the two were an inch away from each other.

"No," Lauren whispered, covering her eyes.

Camila smirked as she pulled Ariana and kissed her. The other girl froze, before kissing Camila back.

"Please stop," Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

Lucy and Alexa laughed, as they helped cover Lauren's eyes.

"Your lips are so soft," Camila whispered, wanting to tease Lauren

Lauren whimpered, as she shook her head. "I'm, not here." Lauren grabbed her lunch and tried to run away. Unfortunately, her foot got stuck on the bench and she fell, dropping her lunch.

Everyone around her, who was Lauren's friend, rushed to help her up, while other people laughed. Lauren shook her head, as Shawn helped her up.

"Look at this loser," Brad said, laughing. He then kicked her tray further.

Austin didn't wait for anything else. He just lunged towards Brad, and the two started to punch each other.

Lauren and Keana tried to separate the two, but were kept away from the fighting by Camila and Lucy.

Bonner and Arin pulled Austin away while Shawn and Blair kept Brad down.

"Principle's office, now!" a teacher shouted.

Brad's friends pushed Blair and Shawn away, and helped the boy up and took him to the principle's office.

Keana walked up to Austin and looks at his face. "You can't fix everything with fists. But that was hot."

Austin smiled and kissed her lips. "I'll probably be suspended and then grounded, so we'll probably postpone our date." He then turned to Lauren. "I don't care if I get in trouble. I'm going to protect you every time."

Lauren smiled, as she nodded.

Austin took a deep breath and went to the office.

-

Camila smiled at Ariana. "Lauren isn't here to ruin this." She pressed herself against the other girl, who was caught between the Cuban and the lockers. Ariana let out a small giggle, as she placed her hands on Camila's cheeks.

"Let's make the most of this," Ariana whispered, kissing her long time crush.

"No!" Lauren shouted, turned to run off but ended up crashing into an opened locker. Alexa was quick to help her up and take her to the nurse's office.

Camila and Ariana looked at each other, before laughing.

"I'm dating a total babe," Camila whispered, kissing her friend's cheek.

"Hey Mila," someone said, causing both girls to look over.

Taylor was standing there, a smile on her face. "You look hot today. Do you want to go on a date with a senior?"

Camila turned so her back was to Taylor. "Sorry, the perfect girl in in front of me."

Ariana blushed. "I really like you."

Camila grinned. "I really like you too."

-

James looked at his best friend. "Why do you go out of your way to bully Lauren?"

No answer.

"You like her? Don't you? You're doing that 'I bully you because I like you thing,' right?"

A nod.

James smiled. "Hopefully, you get your girl."

Austin clenched his fists. He was going to do everything he could to keep Brad away from Lauren. He'd hurt her enough, and he wasn't going to let that  _asshole_  damage his little sister.

-

Lauren held the pack of ice on her head. She walked down the hall.

She walked into Normani's room, to see her eldest sister and her boyfriend in bed, under the covers.

"Lo, get out," Normani ordered, but getting a confused look on her face.

"Does Mom know he's here?"

"You can't be this innocent," Normani complained, falling back, as she pulled her covers closer.

"A-are you naked?" Lauren asked, a look of shock on her face.

Neither seventeen year old answers.

"A-are you doing," Lauren started, before her voice went to a whisper, "the  _sex_?"

Normani and Val started to laugh at that. "Don't tell moms, please."

Lauren nodded her head. "No talking about the  _sex_. Got it."

Val smiled. He leaned over and kissed Normani, causing Lauren to shout "No!"

Lauren ran from the entrance, but she turned to far and crashed into the wall. She then tried to run down the hall and tripped over a side table.

Normani, wearing Val's shirt, and Val, wearing his boxers, ran out the room. They saw Lauren on the ground, next to a fallen table and broken vase.

"What happe-," Ally stopped, standing at the end of the hallway. She stared at her half-naked daughter and the boyfriend.

Ally sighed and took out her phone.

"DJ? I think it's time for the  _talk_ ," Ally told Dinah.

-

_December 2017_

_Ariana's Point of View_

_She was shopping with her parents. The three year old saw her parents talk to someone who was selling stuff in the middle of the mall. Ariana looked around and saw a girl staring at a plant in the ceiling._

_She looked at her parents before walking to the girl._

_"Hi."_

_The girl looked over at her and grinned. "Hi."_

_"Wha'ya doin'?" Ariana asked, wanting to know why this girl was staring at the ceiling. And the was a pretty three year old, Ariana wanted to be her friend._

_"Waitin' fow my Mama and Mommy. Look," the girl said, pointing up._

_Ariana looked up and saw a pretty green flower. "Wha's dat?"_

_"We kiss."_

_"Why?" Did the flower have magical powers?_

_"It'sa wule."_

_Ariana was confused, but her mom told her to always follow the rules. "Okay."_

_Ariana watched her as the girl perked up and leaned over and pressed her lips against her._

_"Ariana!" her mom called out. Ariana looked over, before turning back to the other girl._

_"Bye!" she said, running away.  
_

_"Who was that?" Ariana's mother asked, looking at the girl._

_Ariana was picked up by her father. "My wife_."

Ariana smiled.

"So you two are finally going out?" Joan asked, smiling.

Ariana nodded her head. "Yeah, she kissed me again. She said she likes me."

"I knew you'd date, it was a matter of time."

Ariana smiled, looking at the photo in her phone. It was of five year old Camila and Ariana.

-

Camila walked into her house. "I'm home!"

"Kitchen," Dinah called.

Camila walked in and saw Lauren and Normani sitting on one side of the dinner table and her mothers on the other.

"What's going on?" Camila asked, frowning.

"Have a sit Mila, your mother and I think it's time for you all to have the talk."

"God no," Camila responded, her eyes wide.

 


	7. Talk

 

_A Few Weeks Before_

Camila, Lauren and their female friends were having a small sleepover. Camila had came out to her friends a few days before and had gone back to her player ways. Her usual target: Ariana.

"Sit on my face," Camila said a little too loud at one moment, her eyes on her long time female friend.

Lauren looked at Camila with a frown. "Why would she want to sit on your face? That doesn't seem very comfortable. I can make room for her if you want."

The girls stared at Lauren for a second, before laughing.

She frowned. "What?"

Lucy shook her head. "Never change Lauren."

"But I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it, you'll understand in the future." Lauren huffed before turning to the film.

She leaned her head against Lucy, not seeing the blush on the other girl's face.

-

_Present_

The Hernandez-Hansen family sat at the dinner table. Dinah and Ally on one side of the table and the three girls on the other. Lauren was sitting between her older sisters.

"Okay, what has school taught you about sex?" Ally asked, looking at the smiling Normani, a blushing Lauren and a bored Camila. The family had sat there for a few minutes in silence before starting the conversation.

"We haven't had sex ed yet," Camila told her mother, causing Lauren to blush even more.

"But what do you know about sex and puberty?"

"B-blood," Lauren stuttered, rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah, you get periods. What else?"

Lauren shook her head.

" _Some_  of us get boobs," Camila said, shooting Normani a glare. The older girl just laughed.

"And sex? What do you know of sex?" Dinah asked, keeping her eyes on her youngest who was the most embarrassed.

"You, uh, babies," Lauren whispered, keeping her eyes on the table in front of her.

"And for fun," Camila told her parents, a smirk on her face.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sex can lead to pregnancies, but people have sex to enjoy themselves. I mean, your mother and I can't make babies because neither of us have penises," Lauren make a whining sound as her face turned even redder, "so we just have sex for fun. Which is normal. Don't let  _anyone_  judge you because of that."

"I-I don't, I don't wanna know about that," Lauren whispered, shaking her head as if she was trying to erase an image from her head.

"What's next?" Dinah asked Ally, who was smiling.

"Contraceptives. So there are different way to be safe. The pill, do you know about that?"

Lauren and Camila shook their head. Normani already knew about it and had been taking them. Ally and Dinah had gotten it for Normani to regulate her period and knew that she would have sex with Val at some point and they'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Okay, it's a daily pill females take when they don't want to worry about condoms."

"C-condoms, th-they are placed on, they are for the, the guy's," Lauren said, finishing by pointing to her crotch area.

Dinah laughed. "Yeah, but the pill  _and_  condoms don't ways work well. They are about ninety-nine percent effective."

"There are also female condoms and dental dams, in Camila's case," Ally said. "I know you can't get another girl pregnant, but if you ever decide to have sex with someone who's history you don't know, those two are useful so you don't catch something."

"Catch what?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"STDs Lo. You know, herpies, AIDS, those stuff," Normani told her baby sister, who looked horrified.

"Condoms and dental dams can help protect you from catching anything."

"Can we show them pictures?" Dinah asked, looking excited.

"Later," Ally said.

"Mama, they see pictures when they start sex ed," Normani told her mother, with a smile.

"Camila, we know you. And if you ever chose to sleep around, please be safe. We'd hope that you  _don't_ , but we were teens once too. Just stay safe and respectful. If you chose to have one-offs, please let your partner know. Treat them how you'd want Normani and Lauren to be treated, okay?"

Camila nodded to Ally, a small smile her face. "I-I have a date with Ariana."

"Called it," Dinah said, first pumping the air.

"Normani, are you and Val being safe?"

Normani blushed as she nodded her head. "Yeah, we, uh, we got tested even though we didn't sleep with anyone. And we make sure we are safe. We don't want to be parents so young. But we have talked about it if it did happen."

Ally and Dinah smiled at their grown up daughter.

"We're really proud of you," Ally told her, smiling.

"Lo, whenever you start dating, we'd like it if you came to us. We don't care if you like girls, or boys, or both. Be asexual, as long as you are happy. But be safe. Come to us so we can get you birth control. But  _never_  let the other person pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. They may try to get you to have oral sex by saying you'll still be a virgin-"

"O-oral sex?"

Ally and Dinah froze, as they started at each other, not sure how to explain it.

"You suck Lo," Camila answered, gesturing to her crotch area.

Lauren looked disgusted. "B-but that's where, that's where people pee."

"Oh Lo, you have a lot to learn," Camila said, shaking her head.

"And how do you know all this?"

Camila laughed. "Porn, duh."

"You watch porn?" Lauren asked, looking shocked.

"A lot of people do Lauren," Normani told her sister.

"I-it doesn't feel right," Lauren responded, rubbing her hands together, "I-I feel like I'm disrespecting people thinking about it."

"But you watched American Horror Story on Netflix and people have sex there," Camila shot back.

"Th-they get paid to do that. And I, I skip it."

"Porn stars get paid too."

"How did this become a porn talk?" Dinah asked, reminding her daughters that the mothers were still there.

"If any of you girls think that anything could be wrong with your bodies, or you may have caught something, don't be scared to tell us. Our number one concern is for you three to be healthy and happy. Can you promise us that?"

The three teens nodded their head.

"Any questions?"

"We know about straight sex, guy's parts go in girl's parts," Camila said, smirking, "but I think Lo needs to know about lesbian sex."

"As I said before, oral sex. Sometimes, fake penises and fingers take the place of real penises, there lots of different ways two girls can have sex. It's just about learning the different ways you can  _do it_ ," Dinah said, laughing.

"If anything else comes up, we'll come to you, but I think we told you all we could. Now it's just up to you to make good choices," Ally said, standing up. "Go change, we're gonna go out to dinner."

Normani and Camila rushed out. Lauren looked horrified in her seat.

"You okay Lo?"

Lauren just looked up.

Ally smiled. "Remember, whenever you're ready. Don't ever let anyone change your mind, okay?"

Lauren nodded her head. She took a deep breath. She walked out the kitchen with her younger mother.

"Did you know your grandmother Milika already gave you the talk?" Dinah asked her youngest.

Lauren frowned. "Really? I don't remember it?"

-

_2019_

Lauren pulled her pants while she looked down her pants. She then looked up at the television with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Milika asked, walking to Lauren.

The little girl pointed to the television, which caused Milika to freeze.

She hadn't been watching what Lauren was watching

"I-I n-no haves," Lauren said, pointing to the character on the show.

Milika turned back to the television, which was paused at a scene in  _Game of Thrones_  where a male's character was  _uncovered_.

Lauren looked back into her pants, before pouting.

"Well, you see, um, girls don't really-, uh," Milika managed to say as she stared into Lauren's innocence filled eyes. "Okay Lauren sit down. We are going to have a talk."

Lauren walked to the couch and sat down next to Milika.

"That guy has a penis. We have vaginas. When two people love each other, they usually decide to bond in another way. That's called sex. Usually, sex is to make babies. To make the babies, the penis goes inside the vagina and then things happen. The penis shots out a special thing that makes babies in mothers."

"'nis?"

" _Pe_ nis."

"P-pee-penis?"

"Ma-mama an' Mommy haves Ca-Camzi an' Manibear an' me. Mo-mommy haves p-peeeenis?"

"No Lo, your mothers have vaginas."

"Bu-but babies?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"They didn't make you girls."

Lauren sighed. She turned to Nala. She patted her own crotch. "N-no p-peen-penis. V-va'ina."

Milika sighed as she changed the channel. "Let's watch Spongebob, yeah?"

"S-Spon'bob h-haves p-peen-peenis?"

Milika frowned. "You know what, I don't really know. We've seen him naked, but we see nothing. We'd have to call Nickelodeon to find out."

Lauren shook her head. Sex and penises and vaginas were just so confusing.

 


	8. Like

****Shawn stared at himself in the mirror. He had been trying to hype himself up. "You can do it. Austin and Camila got the girls. You can too. Just go out there and say hi." Shawn jumped in place with his eyes closed while letting out a breath. "I got this."

He grabbed his backpack and left the boys' restroom. He walked towards Hailee's locker and stopped in front of it.

Hailee looked over and smiled. "Hi Shawn."

Shawn let out a nervous laugh and tried to say hello, but just a string of sounds came out of his mouth that made no sense. He shook his head and smiled at Hailee.

Hailee frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Peanuts."

Hailee let out a laugh while Shawn just looked confused as to what was coming out of his mouth.

"Shawn?"

"Out, me, go?"

Hailee smiled fondly. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes?"

"I'll pick you up at seven, Friday," Hailee said, closing her locker and walking away.

He grinned.

-

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't take you somewhere fancy," Camila muttered, as she placed the tray down.

Camila didn't want Ariana or her mothers to pay for her date, so she just took the other girl to McDonalds.

Ariana shrugged with a smile. "I just want to spend time with you."

Camila separated the girls' foods. She smiled. "Good, cause this is where a lot of dates will be unless I get the money."

"What if  _I_  want to take you out?" Ariana challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see," Camila whispered, smirking slightly.

"Tell me something," Ariana said, grinning.

Camila looked at the girl. "You look really beautiful today."

The other girl blushed as she looked at her fries. "I didn't mean that."

Camila just smirked.

"What's the plan for Halloween? Since you know, it might be your last one with Mani," Ariana asked, taking a bit of her burger.

The smile left Camila's face. "Oh."

Ariana froze. "No, I didn't. She's not leaving forever!"

"I know, it's just, can I tell you something?" Camila asked, looking up at her date.

Ariana nodded her head.

-

"You like him? A lot?" Lauren asked Keana, looking at the girl.

Keana nodded her head. "He's really sweet. He walks me home and makes sure I make it inside before he leaves. He makes sure I have enough food for lunch. He makes me laugh and likes my smiles."

Lucy and Alexa awed, patting their friend's shoulder.

"The first of us to get a boyfriend," Alexa commented, "I always thought Lucy _or_  Lauren would be the first."

"Me? Why?" Lauren asked, looking confused.

Keana and Alexa looked at Lucy and nodded their heads.

"Hey Lo-"

Lauren got distracted, a red blush on her face. She was staring at the door of the ice cream parlor they were in.

The other three girls turned to see Zayn and some of his friends at the entrance. Zayn looked around and saw Lauren. He gave her a smile and a small wave. Lauren gave a shy smile back.

"Lo?"

Lauren hummed in response.

"Do you like him?" Alexa asked, a frown her face. Her eyes shifted to Lucy, who was quiet and seemed like she wanted to disappear.

"H-he, um, yeah?" Lauren said, shrugging.

Alexa and Keana saw the heartbroken look on Lucy's face.

"Do you like anyone else?" Keana asked, keeping her eyes on the other girl.

"No, why?" Lauren asked, confused.

"No reason," Lucy said in a small voice.

"Do-do you think he can like me?"

Lucy smiled, "What's there to not love? Anyone would be lucky to have you like them."

Lauren grinned and looked back to Zayn, who was joking with his friends. She didn't see Lucy wipe a tear that escaped her eye, but Keana and Alexa did.

Both girls looked at each other, not sure how to help the other girl.

-

"My first Halloween, my moms dressed me up as a banana. They were fruit. The next one, we were the Three Musketeers. My third one, Mom was the Green Ranger while Mama was the Pink one, they dressed me up as Rita, the original one, not the Reboot."

Ariana was laughing, as she imagined Camila as Rita Repulsa.

"My fourth Halloween, Lo and Mani were with us. We dressed up as Winnie the Pooh characters. We've done Superheroes, there was the time Mama was Princess Peach, Mom was Mario, Mani was Toad. I was Bowser Jr. and Lo was Yoshi."

"Which is your favorite one?"

Camila grinned. "The Pokemon one."

Ariana laughed. "That was a great one."

"Yeah, you all joined."

Ariana remembered parts of that day. Ally had dressed up like Ash while Dinah was Misty. Camila, Lauren and Normani were Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Leo was Eevee. Ariana had dressed up like Ditto. Hailee, Ashlee, Austin and Shawn were Butterfree, Sandshrew, Machop, and Nidoking. Lucy, Keana, Alexa, Dua and Halsey were Oddish, Pikachu, Meowth, Drowzee and Hypno. Bebe, Becky, Jilly, Bonner, Arin, Blair and Val were Horsea, Cubone, Abra, Rhydon, Bellsprout, Poliwhirl, and Diglett.

The theme had been planned months in advanced, so the kids parents could help with the costume, (Ally and Dinah helped Austin's mother with his.)

There had been so many pictures. They won a few costume contests.

"Are you gonna hit on every girl that you see?" Ariana asked, frowning slightly.

Camila shook her head. "Just the girls I have no chance with. I like seeing them get all flustered. But the one girl I'll be hitting on the most is sitting in front of me."

Ariana narrowed her eyes. She then just laughed, shaking her head.

"Ready to go?" Camila asked, looking at Ariana.

"Just about."

"Cool, I'm gonna go get an order of fries for Lo. The kid loves them."

"I'm a day older than her," Ariana said, frowning.

"Yeah, but you're much more mature than she is. She's my baby Lo, and she's never growing up."

Ariana laughed. She watched as Camila went to make line. The other girl gave her a wink and went to order.

Once they got the food, Camila and Ariana walked towards the latter's home.

"I think I'm going to tell Lauren," Camila said, holding the other girl's hand.

"You're gonna do it?" Ariana asked, confused.

Camila nodded her head. "Yeah, it's a good opportunity, right?"

"Of course. You should. Make me proud," Ariana asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

Camila stood in front of her, her hands on the other girl's waist. "Yeah?"

Ariana hummed, but leaned to kissed the other girl.

-

"Have you started applying?" Normani asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Val looked up. "I started some applications. I haven't sent any of them out yet. Have you?"

"I think I'm going to do that tomorrow, before my movie date with Lo."

"When are you going to tell her?"

Normani shrugged. "Soon. I just don't want to break her heart. It's always been me and Lo, you know?"

Val nodded his head. "Yeah, but you have to go after what you want sometimes."

"Losers," Dinah commented, walking into the kitchen where the teenagers were doing their homework.

"Don't be mean Dinah," Ally answered, wanting to check on dinner.

"Michele is working late today," Dinah said, ignoring the other comment.

"Are you joining us today Val?"

"If it's okay," he said, as he started to pack his things.

"Of course. Just help that loser clean the table," Dinah said, pointing to Normani.

"This is verbal abuse," Normani said, a smile on her face.

Dinah shook her head. "Call Selena. What is she going to do?"

Normani just laughed.

"Ow!" Dinah shouted after Ally used a spatula to swat Dinah's behind.

The shorter girl tossed it into the sink.

"Text Lo and Mila, see when they'll be home."

Normani kissed Val and went to text her baby sisters.

She was going to miss that when she left for school. She was dreading telling Lauren. She just hoped it all went well.

 


	9. Abandon

****_A Few Months Ago_

Camila grinned as she heard the cheers. She placed the guitar down and went backstage. The therapy program she was in was having a performance showcase. Singers, instrumental players, dancers, and others were showing their friends and family what they were learning.

"That was awesome Mila!" Shawn told her, grinning. He gave her a hug, before messing her hair.

"You were great too. I really liked your version of the song," Camila responded.

"Camila, Shawn, can I speak to you?" Chord called, standing next to a redhead.

The teenagers turned to Chord and nodded.

"You guys, this is Ed Sheeran, the founder of Sheeran's School of Music and he wants you two to join his school," Chord explained, grinning.

Ed smiled at the two. "I come her to look for new talent. I want to offer both of you full scholarships to the program," he said, taking out a card. He handed each teen one. "Have your parents call me."

"Camz, Shawn, lets go," Lauren called, "Manibear and Val are next."

With a goodbye and promise to have their mothers call, both followed the younger teen.

-

_Present_

"What's sup?" Austin asked, grinning.

Shawn and Camila had asked to hang out with Ariana, Keana, Hailee and Austin alone.

Shawn looked at Camila.

"We need to talk to you," Shawn said, looking at his male best friend.

Austin looked at them, a grin on his face. "Yeah?"

"Do you know that music boarding school?" Camila asked, looking at the happy boy.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, it's like two hours away or something, right?"

"The owner told us he wanted us to go there," Shawn told him, seeing the smile leave Austin's face.

The boy blinked a few times. "He wants you to  _live_  there?"

"Yeah, and, we want to," Shawn told him, looking away.

"You're gonna leave us, you're gonna leave me?" Austin said in a small voice.

Shawn looked at him.

"We'll still have weekends and breaks," Camila tried, looking at Ariana for help but getting none.

"It won't be the same!" Austin snapped, grabbed his bag. He stormed out the cafeteria.

Shawn looked at Hailee. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you, but I want you to be happy."

Shawn smiled and kissed Hailee, who was red in the face.

"How are you?" Ariana asked Camila.

"How am I going to tell Lauren? She's already freaking out over losing Normani next year, she's gonna lose me too," Camila whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Lauren isn't going to lose you, but you should let her know as soon as you can," Ariana told Camila, who nodded.

-

Camila walked into Lauren's bedroom and saw her drawing on the ground with Leo next to her.

"Hey Lo, can I talk to you?"

Lauren looked up with a grin. "Yeah, what's sup?"

"So, um, you know I'll always be your sister and  _nothing_  will ever make me forget you, right?"

Lauren nodded her head.

"There's this other school that I would do great in and they want me Lo, they want me to go there. And I want to."

"B-but, you," Lauren tried, breathing heavily.

"It's a boarding school, so I'll be living there during the weekdays. But maybe I can talk to the principal or whatever into letting me come home for the weekends," Camila told her younger sister, who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Y-you can't go," Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

"Its a good school Lo, I really want to go there next year."

"No! I-I can't, no!" Lauren snapped, glaring at Camila. Tears were streaming down her face. "You can't, you can't  _forget_ me!"

"I wouldn't forget you," Camila told her, tried to get Lauren to calm down. Leo was whining, trying to get her attention.

"N-no!" Lauren jumped up and glared down at Camila, who looked ready to cry. Camila stood up and looked at Lauren. "S-stop! N-no!"

Dinah, Ally and Normani ran into the room to see find Lauren on the verge of a panic attack.

"What's going on? Lauren, are you okay?" Ally asked, while Dinah pulled Camila in for a hug.

"N-nothing is okay! Ev-everyone, everyone's l-lea-leaving!"

"What are you talking about Lauren?"

"Manibear's, she's, l-leaving me!" Lauren cried, pointing to the girl in question.

"Lo?"

"I-I saw the applications. Y-you're going to, y-y-you-you're leav-lea-leaving," Lauren whispered, shaking her head. "I n-need you. I-I n-need m-my M-Manib-bear." Lauren broke down, shaking her head.

Normani took a step forward, but Lauren took a step back.

The younger girl kept shaking her head. She looked at Normani and tried to say something, but nothing came out. She let out a small whimper before running out the room.

Camila flinched when she heard the bathroom door slam shut. It caused her to start crying. Dinah held her middle child close, rubbing her back. "It's okay. You're okay."

-

Austin took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. He gave Dinah a small smile.

"Is Lauren home?"

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, but she doesn't want any visitors."

Austin nodded. "I know. Ariana texted me. I think I can talk to her, I know a little of what she's feeling," he said.

Dinah allowed the boy in. He froze when he saw Camila and Normani sitting on the couch. Leo was sitting between them.

"Hey, I get it. You should go. Be famous for me, yeah?"

Camila nodded, giving him a small smile.

Austin walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Lo?"

The door was unlocked. He opened it and walked inside. He smiled at Lauren, who went to sit on the ground.

"Hey, I was hurt too. I thought Camila and Shawn didn't need me anymore. It was always the three of us you know?"

Lauren just looked at him.

"But you know what else? They are my  _best_  friends, they are my family and nothing is going to change that. What you have with Normani and Camila? That's special. That's what all of us love to see. Your bond, it's really something and  _nothing_  is going to destroy that. They love you too much to leave you behind. I think this is the hardest thing they'll ever do, but it's for them. You're gonna miss them, so will I. But you have me, and Lucy and our friends and your moms. You'll never be alone."

Lauren just jumped into Austin's arms, crying into his shoulder.

"When you're ready, we'll go see Mila and Mani," he whispered, rubbing her back.

-

Camila looked up from Leo when she saw Lauren enter her bedroom. She quickly stood up. "Lo," Camila whispered, only to lose her balance when her baby sister jumped into her arms. Camila let out a sob. "I'm sorry. I won't go to the school. I'll stay here with you. Just don't be mad at me anymore," Camila cried, holding Lauren close.

Lauren shook her head. "Y-you h-have, h-h-have to g-go. An-and I-I'm not, n-not ma-m-mad. I-I lo-love you."

Camila didn't respond, she just hugged Lauren.

"Y-you, you h-have t-to be h-happy too," Lauren stuttered, holding Camila closer.

"I'm sorry," Camila repeated.

"I-it's o-okay," Lauren whispered.

-

"H-hi M-Manib-bear," Lauren whispered, looking at her older sister.

Normani quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I could never forget you. You are my whole life," Normani whispered.

Lauren just started to cry. "I-I'm, I'm s-scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I-I can't, you-you, I  _n-need_  my big sis-sister," Laure cried.

"I'll always be here. You can always call me. We still have a year Lo. I'm not leaving tomorrow or next month. We still got some time. I don't care if I'm in the other side of the world, I'll always be here if you need me."

Lauren tightened her grip. Normani moved back so both girls were sitting on the bed. Normani rubbed Lauren's back.

-

Ally and Dinah checked on Camila and Austin and found both of them asleep on the bed. They then went to check on the other two and found Normani holding a sleeping Lauren. (Leo was laying next to Lauren, his head on the other girl's stomach.) Normani looked over when she heard the door open.

"How is she?" Ally asked, moving into the room.

Normani shrugged. "She cried herself to sleep."

"How are you?" Dinah asked, sitting on the bed.

"I think, I think I'm going to stay local."

"No," Ally told her daughter. "You are not going to do that. You are going to go to the best school and do what makes you happy. Lauren will understand. Too much is happening, just give her time. But don't sabatoge your own life."

"I'm scared," Normani whispered, shaking her head.

Ally hugged her oldest daughter. "It's okay to be scared. It's okay to not be brave. That's what your mom and I are here for. Why don't you sleep? We'll wake you guys up for dinner."

Normani nodded. She curled up against Lauren and closed her eyes.

Dinah and Ally walked out of the room. They took a deep breath when they were outside the room.

"Our girls are going to be okay, right?" Dinah asked, a small shake in her voice.

Ally nodded. "Of course. They are the bravest girls I know."

"I'll get takeout later, c'mon, I just want to hold you," Dinah whispered, smiling softly.

Ally pulled Dinah to their bedroom where both just laid in bed holding each other.

"We're moving to the right direction, I know are."

"We'll set up a session with Naya. All of us will be going."

Dinah nodded. "Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too," Ally whispered, leaning up and kissed Dinah's lips. Dinah wrapped her arms around her wife.

There was a moment of silence.

"Next year it'll just be us and Lauren," Dinah whispered, her voice breaking.

Ally turned to look at Dinah. "Our girls are growing up."

"I don't want them to."

Ally didn't respond. She just curled up against Dinah and closed her eyes. She listened to the soothing sound of Dinah's heartbeat.

Dinah wrapped her arm around the other woman, holding her close.

 


	10. Hope

"I want to go to New York," Normani told Lauren, the younger girl looking anywhere except Normani's face. The family of five were in Dr. Rivera's office having a session. Camila and Lauren already had their small talk with Camila promising to spend every Saturday morning with Lauren. But with Normani, it was different. Normani couldn't visit every weekend. Lauren wouldn't be able to see her big sister as much as she could, and it scared her. Lauren didn't remember a life without Normani, and she didn't to.

"I-I nee-need you," Lauren whispered, rubbing her hands on her pants.

"And I need you. But you're not alone Lo. If you were, I'd take you with me," Normani told her, but Lauren perked up.

"Take me with you," Lauren said, looking up at Normani, her eyes filled with hope.

Normani look at the therapist and her family. She saw the devastated looks on her mothers. Lauren's demand hurt them.

"Lo-"

"Mani, I, you, you p-protect me. I-I need you, p-please," Lauren told the younger girl.

"Damn it Lauren," Normani snapped, getting a surprised look from her family, "stop! You can't guilt me into changing my mind!  _Grow up_!"

Lauren blinked a few times, before looking around. Letting out a small breath. Her eyes filled with tears, shaking her head. " _Sorry_ ," she signed, running out the room. Camila ran after her.

Normani let out a small sob. "Fuck!"

"Normani," Dinah whispered, looking at her eldest daughter.

"I'm tired Mommy," the teen whispered, her tears falling down her face.

Dinah just hugged Normani tightly. The younger girl sobbed into Dinah's shoulder.

-

"Mani is scared too," Camila whispered, sitting next to Lauren who was crying in an empty classroom. "We talked, and I'm gonna miss her but dancing makes her happy. You're gonna have to let her go Lauren. You have to let people go and trust that they will come back."

Lauren looked at her older sister.

"I know how you feel. Mani is my big sister too. And one day you'll leave us too. You're gonna want a life of your own to live with the person you want. It won't mean you'll love us any less. This is life Lo. But we are Hernandez-Hansens, no matter where we are, we will always be together."

Lauren wiped her tears, hugging her older sister. She cried into Camila's shoulder while the slightly taller girl rubbed her back.

"We're family, we'll always be family."

-

Lauren launched herself into her eldest sister's arms. Normani hugged Lauren tighter. "I-it's okay. I-I want you, I  _n-need_  you to-to be h-happy."

"I'm sorry I snapped, but I need you too. It had been my job to protect you and even though our moms took over, I still tried to protect you. It's going to hard to not be here for you. I need you as much as you need me."

Lauren's grip tightened.

"I don't even know if I got in," Normani whispered, closing her eyes.

"You are. I know you are," Lauren told her, feeling calm for the first time in a long time. She pulled away and hugged her mothers. "I love you. I'm sorry."

Dinah and Ally hugged the girl. They each reached for one of the other girls and pulled them into the hug.

"You're our little girls. We just want you to be safe and happy," Ally told them.

"You make us happy, you keep us safe," Camila responded, smiling at both her mothers.

"You didn't really need me," Naya said, talking for the first time since greeting the family.

-

Camila, Austin and Shawn went out with their girlfriends on a triple date. Lauren and Normani went to spend the day together, leaving Dinah and Ally alone at home.

Ally leaned into Dinah.

"God I love you," Ally said, giving her wife a kiss.

"I know. I'm pretty awesome," Dinah told her, smirking.

Ally narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Well yeah, I'm taller, so that gives me like seventeen hundred points. You're older so you get one."

"Dinah Jane, you are a bitch," Ally told her, glaring.

"You love me anyways," Dinah told her, in a smug tone.

Ally grabbed the nearest pillow and pressed it against Dinah's face. The taller woman laughed.

"Now I see where Lauren gets her murder tendencies," Dinah said, laughing.

Ally scoffed as she tried harder to suffocate her wife, but Dinah just turned them so she was hovering over the shorter woman. She pushed the pillow away so they could look at each other.

"Hi," Dinah whispered, grinning.

"Hey yourself," Ally responded, smiling at her wife, "I love looking into your eyes."

"And I love kissing you," Dinah whispered, leaning in. She kissed her wife. Ally closed her eyes and pulled Dinah closer.

Both broke the kiss to inhale oxygen. "The only thing I like about teenage kids is that we get some alone time," Ally whispered, kissing Dinah's neck.

Dinah closed her eyes. "We're gonna miss them bursting into the room and inturrepting our fun time."

"But not right now," Ally said, pulling Dinah's shirt off.

With shared kisses, both women quickly got rid of their clothes and kissed, sharing their moments together.

-

Camila kissed Ariana's cheek. Ariana looked at Camila. "I bet you five dollars you won't get the waitress's number," Ariana whispered into Camila's ear. The older girl raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna win those five dollars," Camila told her date, a smirk on her face.

So when the waitress came by, Camila looked over.

"Wow, how much does this place pay for angels to work here," Camila asked, giving the waitress a grin.

The girl looked at Camila with the most serious look on her face. "Aren't you on a date?"

Camila blushed. "I am. Isn't she beautiful? She's such a princess, I'm lucky to have her as my date."

The waitress looked from Camila to Ariana.

The waitress turned to the other two couples were were staring at what they called,  _Camriana._

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, a little confused when Camila reached for Ariana's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Yeah, um, I'll have the steak, she'll have the pasta," Austin said, ordering for himself and Keana.

"Can I have the fish?" Hailee asked, before pointing to Shawn, "he'll get the double cheeseburger.

"Could I get the fajita, Camila here will have the pepperoni pizza," Ariana order for the two, looking at Camila with pure adoration on her face. Camila turned to the waitress with the softest smile.

The waitress nodded as she wrote all of it. She looked at Camila one last time before walking away.

"You're gonna share a slice, right?" Ariana asked, looking at Camila.

"Of course," Camila answered without hesitation.

"You are so whipped," Austin said, smirking.

"Yeah, you stabbed me with a fork when I tried to get a slice from you," Shawn added, shaking his head.

Camila shrugged. "You're not pretty."

"I think he's very pretty," Hailee told Camila, stroking Shawn's cheek. The older boy grinned, a small blush on his cheek.

The friends talked and joked around when the waitress returned.

"Hey babe," Camila told her, getting a blush from the waitress. The worker looked at Ariana to see if the girl was getting mad but saw no reaction.

Whey they got the receipt, Ariana handed Camila a five dollar bill.

-

"Val, he, when he wanted my permission he brought me here," Lauren told Normani, who was sitting across her.

"Yeah? You're having more fun with me right?"

Lauren shrugged. "He got me two ice cream cones."

Normani narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, well I'll get you three."

Lauren shot her a smile before turning her attention to her ice cream.

"You know I'm not at you right?" Lauren looked up at Normani, waiting for her to continue. "I love you too much to ever really be mad at you."

"Do-do you get mad a lot?" Lauren asked.

"Sometimes. That's why I still Dr. Rivera," Normani told her, shrugging. At the shocked look Lauren was shooting her, Normani continued. "Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"I thought I was the only one who need to see her. I thought I was messed up," Lauren whispered.

"You aren't messed up Lauren. SOmetimes, we just need a little more help than others. That's okay. It's okay to need help or need to talk to someone who isn't family. I get mad sometimes when I think of things and I just need to let it out. Dancing usually helps, just like art helps you. But sometimes that isn't enough. Sometimes talking to Naya or Val helps."

Lauren nodded her head. "I like talking to Lucy. She makes sure I smile."

Normani smiled at her little sister. "See, you're never alone."

Lauren placed her ice cream down and hugged her sister. "I think I'm gonna be okay when you leave. You aren't leaving forever, and I have my moms and Lucy."

Normani closed her eyes and hugged Lauren. "And you'll still have me. Always."

-

Ally closed her car and walked to the front door. She had been tired from her hard day at work. She had been working with a new artist and it was always like starting over when trying to get to know them. She frowned when she saw a woman standing near the front door of her house. She slowed her pace until the other woman noticed her. The woman walked towards Ally.

"Can I help you?" Ally asked, while inspecting the woman. The woman was wearing casual clothing, so she didn't seem like she was trying to sell something.

The woman turned and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm looking for the Hernandez-Hansen home."

"You found it."

The woman perked up. "Hello, I wanted to speak to you about your daughter."

Ally frowned, not sure which daughter she was asking about. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman blinked a few times before smiling. "Of course. I'm Sinu Cabello, I'm your daughter, Camila's birth mother."

 


	11. Cabello

 

"Y-you're Camila's birth mother," Ally whispered, feeling lightheaded. She shook her head, tears filling in her eyes. "No, I'm not going through that again. I can't lose another daughter."

"I don't to take Camila away. She doesn't ever have to talk to us," Sinu told Ally, the older woman giving her a small smile.

"Why are you here then?" Ally questioned, glaring at the woman.

"I'm here because of Sofi. Camila has another sister. Sofi knows about Camila and she always asks Santa to meet her. I'm not here for me or my husband, I'm here so Sofi and Camila can meet," Sinu told the other woman. She reached into her pocket and gave Ally a card. "This is my number. Call me if we can set up a meeting between the two girls or for me to never contact you again."

Ally looked at the card while Sinu walked away. She let out a breath, before walking to the front door and going inside.

-

"What did you want to talk about?" Camila asked while she sat in front of her mothers.

"A woman came by, Sinu Cabello," Dinah started, wanting to rip the bandaid off, "she's your birth mother."

Camila frowned, "Wh-what?"

"You have a little sister, Sofi, and she wants to meet you," Ally whispered, reaching over and touching her daughter's hand.

Camila's eyes shined with unshed tears, "I have another sister?"

"Mila, you don't have to meet her or any of the Cabellos if you don't want too," Dinah told her daughter, seeing the pain in the usual happy girl's eyes.

"I-I want to know why," Camila whispered, looking at her mothers, "I want to know why they didn't want me." Camila's tears started to fall. "Why they didn't love me enough?"

Ally and Dinah quickly jumped to hug their child. "It's okay Mila, we're sure they loved you."

"I'm scared," Camila whispered, leaning into Ally and holding Dinah's hands.

"It's okay to be scared, I'm scared too," Dinah told her daughter, "but we are here for you. We aren't going to let them hurt you and if they try, your Mama will go crazy on them."

Camila giggled, looking up at Ally. "Yeah?"

Ally nodded. "Of course, no one messes with my babies."

"I want to meet them, all of them."

-

It was silent, the Hernandez-Hansen family sitting across the Cabellos.

"Kaki?" six year old Sofia Cabello called, as she walked to Camila.

Camila frowned and looked at the other couple with a small frown.

"She knew about you for ever, but she knew you as Karla. She couldn't say Karla so she says Kaki instead," Alejandro said, his eyes never once leaving Camila.

"Hi Sofi," Camila whispered, freezing when Sofi just hugged her. A smile appeared on Camila's face as she hugged her youngest sister back.

"I love you Kaki," Sofi told her, trying to lean up and kiss Camila's cheek.

Camila pulled Sofi up so she was on her older sister's lap.

Sofi leaned into Camila. Lauren leaned over and poked Sofi's cheek. The small girl giggled, pushing Lauren's finger away.

"Hi, I'm Sofi," the girl told Lauren, who looked bewildered.

"I, uh, I'm Lauren," she greeted, turning to Normani.

"I'm Normani," she told the little girl.

"I'm Kaki's sister," Sofi told the other two girls.

"So are we," Normani told the girls. Sofi giggled and reached for Normani. The older girl pulled the little girl onto her lap. Camila turned back to the Cabello adults.

"Hey, why don't you two go introduce Leo to Sofi?" Dinah told her other two daughters. Normani and Lauren turned to Camila before nodding. Once they were gone, the room got even more tense.

"You're so grown up," Sinu said, and it angered Camila.

"That's what happens when you're not in your kid's life," she snapped, "it's been fourteen  _fucking_  years, what did you think was going to happen? That I was going to stay a baby and welcome you with opened arms?"

Alejandro wrapped his arm around Sinu. "Camila-"

"Why didn't you want me? Why did you just give me away?" Camila cried, glaring at her birth parents.

"Camila, we  _wanted_ you, god we wished we never gave you up but it was for the better. But you needed surgery, you needed what we couldn't give you. We didn't have the money and we wanted to have a wonderful life, to be happy and not worry about anything," Alejandro told her, "god we wanted you. I remember holding you in my arms and wanting to protect you for the rest of our lives. But we couldn't, and giving you up was the hardest thing we've ever done."

"We tried to get you back after we thought we waited enough time, but we were told you were being adopted. We were told you were happy and loved, so we just let it happen. We left, went to California for a while, being here hurt," Sinu continued, looking at Camila with tears in her eyes. "Sofi was born six years ago, and we made sure she knew of you."

"We want you to have a relationship with Sofi," Alejandro whispered, "and if you're okay with it, we'd like to know you."

"I'm happy here," Camila told them, tears streaming down her face.

"We know, and we'd never take you away from them. We know about the Jaureguis, and we'd never do what they did."

Camila wiped her eyes. "I'll never call you mom or dad."

Alejandro nodded. "We understand."

"If I go out with you, my moms  _need_  to know where we are going and when I'll be home. I have to able to call them whenever I need to," Camila told the couple.

Alejandro and Sinu nodded.

"You only get one chance," Camila told them.

"Thank you," Sinu whispered, giving the daughter she gave up a smile.

"And one of my moms have to with us in the beginning," Camila told them, waiting for them to fight back.

"We'd love to get to know your mothers. They've done a great job raising you."

Camila looked at her mothers, to see a proud smile on their faces. 

-

It had been two days since the Cabellos visited and Camila hadn't really talked to them. But she did FaceTime Sofi once. The little girl wanted Camila to chose her clothes for the day.

Normani and Val were in Val's car, just sitting there for the free period. 

"So she's going to have a relationship with them?" Val asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Normani nodded her head. "Yeah, but one of our moms will stay with them at all times."

"And how do you feel about that?" Val questioned the other girl.

"What?"

Val gave her a small smile. "I know you Normani."

Normani looked straight ahead. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That Lauren and Camila's parents are still alive! That I will never get to see mine again!"

"Nor-"

"I just, I wish I could see my parents again," Normani whispered, looking at Val. "I just wish they were still around. But that sucks because I feel like if I wish for my parents to alive then I'm wishing that Lauren was back in her old foster's home and I don't want that."

"It's okay to wish to see your parents. I missed my home, but that doesn't mean I want to leave you. But you know what you know for sure?"

Normani shook her head.

"Your parents  _loved_  you. You were their whole world."

Normani leaned into Val, she started to cry.

"Do you want to visit them? You told me you haven't been to their grave. I'd love to go with you, but I think you should go with your mothers."

Normani didn't respond, she just cried. Val decided to just talk to her and hold her.

"If you're okay with it, I'd love to go too. I'll take her some flowers. I want to tell them how amazing their daughter is. They probably already know, but I'd like to tell them."

Normani looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you. Your family loves you. Your birth parents will always love you."

-

Dinah opened the restroom door, glad it opened. In the last three nights, the door had been locked. It was pudding Dinah off who had to go to the other restroom, in the dark!

But Dinah walked in, ready to burst. She turned on the lights and froze, seeing Nala sitting on the toilet. She looked into the bathtub to see Lauren curled up inside, Leo was sleeping on the carpet next to her.

Ignoring her bladder, Dinah crouched down next to Lauren and shook her awake. "Lo?"

Lauren jumped awake, looking around. She sighed when she saw Dinah.

"Lauren, what are you doing sleeping here?"

The young girl looked away. "I-I'm sorry."

"Lauren?"

"I-I k-keep wet-wetting the bbbed," Lauren whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Lo," Dinah whispered, pulling Lauren closer.

The younger girl looked down and started to cry. Dinah looked and saw a trail. She sighed, holding Lauren. "It's okay. We'll find a way to help you. You'll be okay."

Lauren sighed, as she leaned into her mother. "I'm-I'm scared Mommy. I-I can-can't b-breath an-and I-I can't mo-move. I-I feel, I f-feel trapped."

Dinah closed her eyes. She knew they had to have the talk she didn't want to have.

They had to tell Lauren about what Michael and Clara Jauregui did to her.

 


	12. Past

 

_Jauregui_

The Hernandez-Hansen family and the Evans family were sitting together. Lauren was sitting between her younger siblings.

Dinah had stayed with Lauren all night, letting the younger girl sleep without any nightmares. When Ally woke up, Dinah went to the store to get a plastic bed cover for Lauren's bed. She also took the chance to call Elizabeth to tell her the plan.

"There is something you three have to know about your birth parents," Dinah told the three siblings.

"Where are they?" Taylor asked, looking at her father.

Big Chris was a father-figure to Lauren, Normani and Camila. He had even had a talk with Val and Ariana about treating Normani and Camila right. He'd treat them every once in a while to games, basketball, baseball, football, whatever he got tickets for.

"A few years ago, they did something. Really bad," B.C. told his youngest daughter.

"What did they do?" Chris asked, frowning.

"Your parents wanted one of their children back so they decided to get their oldest back. But they weren't nice so we decided to that they weren't going to be able to see Lauren," Ally told the two teens and pre-teen. "They didn't give up though."

"We were in the park, and I saw a pretty girl and decided to have my wing girl with me," Camila whispered, looking at the table. "They took you from us. I'm sorry Lo."

"You were gone for two weeks. They, they were mad that you couldn't speak. They hurt you Lauren, they kept you locked in a chest," Dinah told Lauren, who looked dazed.

"They didn't love us," Chris said, tears in his eyes.

"We don't want you to wonder about them," B.C. whispered, rubbing his son's back.

"We don't know why they were the way they were. But it's not any of your faults. Your birth parents, they aren't your real parents, we are," Elizabeth told the siblings.

Lauren's breathing got heavy. She closed her hands into fists and started to tremble.

Chris and Taylor turned to Lauren. "Lo?" Chris whispered, touching his big sister's shoulder. Lauren jumped up and fall back on her chair.

"No," Lauren whispered, shaking her head.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. They took a step towards Lauren, but the girl just ran off. Camila and Normani ran after her. Dinah turned to Ally. "Go."

Ally ran out of the room. Dinah turned to the remaining siblings.

"Th-they can't touch us right?"

"We won't let them," the kids' father promised them. "They're in jail and can't legally get close to any of you when they get out. But we'll make sure you kids are safe."

Chris and Taylor looked at each other.

-

Lauren had her hands over her ears, her eyes were closed as she rocked herself. Leo whined as he licked Lauren's cheek. Nala was tucked between her thighs and her chest.

"Can we try?" Taylor asked, looking at Lauren's adoptive family. They looked at Lauren who was curled up in the closet. Normani and Camila looked at Ally, who nodded.

The three walked away, leaving the Jauregui siblings and Leo in the room.

"Lo?" Chris whispered, taking a step towards Lauren, who whimpered. "I'm sorry," he told his big sister. Lauren frowned, as she opened her eyes. "I'm your brother Lo, I have to protect you."

Lauren wiped her eye. She shook her head, hugging Leo. The dog licked Lauren's chin.

"Wh-what did they do?" Taylor asked, looking at Lauren.

"Tay, shut up," Chris snapped, glaring at his younger sister.

"I-Its o-okay. I, uh, I don't, rem-remember a l-lot. B-but th-they made me, I ha-had to eat f-from the, the tr-trash. An-and I, I had to-to sleep in my own p-pee. I-I can't, the dark s-scares me."

Lauren started to cry. Taylor and Chris both hugged their big sister.

"We're gonna protect you know, okay?" Chris whispered, getting Lauren to nod. "Tay and I are gonna sleep over. Mama Dinah said you're having nightmares. We're gonna sleep over to protect you, kay?"

Lauren just held on to her siblings as she cried.

-

_Hamilton_

Ally, Dinah, and Val watched Normani from a bench a few feet away as the young teen looked at the two graves. Lauren was in a therapy session, the Evans family with her, and Camila was out with Ariana.

Normani looked at her mother's name and then her father's. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I-I don't know what to say. Um, I'm graduating soon. I applied to a few school and I really want to go to New York. I have a boyfriend who loves me and two little sisters, really I have four sisters and a brother, but I live with two of them. Thank you for sending my moms. They saved me. I hope I'm making you proud. I hope you're happy with me. I-I think you'd really like Mom and Mama. They've helped me so much. They make sure I'm happy and safe. You'd love them."

Normani wiped a tear on her face. "I wish you were still with me. I wish I could have had one last moment with you. I know you're watching over me and I hope I making you proud. I hope you're happy."

"Camila, she's fun. You'd like her. She's sassy and protective. She really liked having us around when we were first moved in. She's the reason why I got comfortable with my moms. She's funny, she makes me laugh a lot. And she has a hard head. I mean, she's hit it many times, but she's still kicking. She used to hold me when I had nightmares, and sometimes she still does.

"Lauren, she's my little sister. I met her when I moved in the Martin home. She was so small and innocent I couldn't leave her alone. You'd love her. She's so, sweet. All she has to do is smile at you and you're hooked. Lo, you have to watch over her when I leave, okay? She's, she's my baby and I need, I need to make sure she's okay. I wish you got to meet her.

"Mama, Ally, she's the best," Normani gushed, grinning, "Mama sings to me when I'm sad. She's likes baking. And she, she's, she's amazing. She makes us cookies and makes sure we are okay with the weather. She'll take us out to places. She makes me think of you ma. I feel loved and protected when I'm with Mama, and I'm happy.

"And Mom, Dinah, she's something. She's the reason Camila is such a player. Did you know there was a time when this kid was bugging Lo, who was seven, I think. And Mom, she wasn't having it so she walked up to the kid, who was four, and told him the evil gnomes were going to take him away if he continued to be mean. You should have seen him cry. But Mom scared Lauren too and she couldn't sleep."

Normani took a deep breath. "I love you. I love you. You're my first parents. And I love you."

"Can I talk to them?" Val asked, moving to Normani.

Normani looked up and nodded.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, you have a wonderful daughter. She makes me happy and I am very lucky to have her. Thank you for bringing her into this world. Thank you for making her loved. Just thank you," Val whispered, smiling at the graves. "I can promise you to love her. I promise you to keep her safe."

Dinah and Ally walked up to the grave. Ally placed some flowers down and hugged her daughter. "Normani is a great daughter and an amazing sister. We're lucky to have her in our lives."

"Thank you for bring her to us," Dinah whispered, kissing the top of Normani's head.

"Bye, I love you," Normani whispered, "I'll bring my sisters next time."

-

_Cabello_

"And we can get ice cream and play games and get pizza. I can hug you a lot," Sofi gushed, looking up at Camila. She hugged the older girl's hand.

Camila smiled at the girl before turning to Dinah. "We can get lunch first, and then do other stuff."

"Yay," Sofi squealed, grinning at Camila.

They ordered two pizzas, the older Cabellos on one side, Camila, Sofi (who wanted to sit with her big sister) and Dinah on the other.

"So, how's school? You're a freshmen, right?"

Camila nodded. "Yeah, it's good. I'm passing. I'm going to a music boarding school next year," Camila told them, looking up at them.

Sinu grinned. "That's great. Do you sing?"

"I can sing, but I like playing guitar. Ari sings."

"Ari's a good friend?" Alejandro asked, a small smile on his face.

"She's my  _girlfriend_ ," Camila corrected, staring at the two.

"Do you just like girls or both?" Sinu questioned, staring at the girl.

"I only like girls. Is that going to be a problem?" Camila asked, her eyes on the couple.

"Girls can like girls?" Sofi asked, looking around, confused.

Camila raised an eyebrow to her parents.

Sinu and Alejandro smiled. "Of course," she answered, "Mrs. Dinah and Mrs. Ally are married. Their love is no different than ours."

Sofi looked up at Dinah with a look of awe. "Girls are pretty."

"Yeah?"

Sofi nodded. "I think Mani is really pretty. Can she be my girlfriend?"

Camila giggled. "She has a boyfriend."

Sofi pouted, before perking up. "And Lolo?"

"You'll have to ask her," Camila told the younger girl.

Sofi grinned and turned to the table. "I like pizza."

Camila grinned. "Me too. It's really good, yeah?"

Sofi nodded her head. "Can we have a sleepover? I wanna sleep with you."

"We'll see," Camila answered, rubbing Sofi's shoulder.

The pizza arrived and the two siblings started to eat the pizza while the three adults made small talk. The adults talked about work and their families.

Sofi went to play some games, while Camila stayed with her birth parents. There was an awkward silence.

Camila looked at the two adults. "I'm going to sleep over at your place, ever."

"We understand. We don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Camila stared at them. "I'm not your daughter."

"Camila," Sinu said softly, "we know. We know we lost a lot with you. And it's our own fault. You don't have to see us if you don't want to."

Camila stared at them before turning to Sofi who was waving at them.

"I want to."

 


	13. Chosen

Holidays passed and the girls were as close as ever. Camila had bonded with Sofi and had a relationship with Sinu and Alejandro. Normani had visited her family, even on Christmas, giving them flowers as presents. Lauren still had nightmares, wetting the bed, but her sessions with Naya had been helping her get passed her fears.

School was back for the spring. The first thing she did when entering the school was hug Lucy tightly. Her best friend had gone to Columbia for the winter.

"Hey Lo, have a good Christmas?" Lucy asked, grinning at her younger friend.

Lauren cuddled the other girl. "Yeah, I missed you."

Lucy laughed. "God you're such a marshmallow."

Lauren blushed.

"Get a room," Camila commented, passing by the two friends.

Ariana shook her head, holding Camila's hand. "Ignore her."

"I always do," Lauren said, grinning at the scandalized look Camila was giving her.

"Hello girls, Lauren," another voice greeted, causing everyone to turn to the guys standing in front of her.

Zayn, who the girls found out was a junior, stood there, a small smirk on his face, Harry, a sophomore, and Liam, another junior, standing behind him.

"Zayn," Camila greeted, shaking her head a little, "where are the other two of your little followers?"

"Niall is with one of your friend, and Louis is out sick," he told Camila, smiling her, telling her about the other two sophomores.

Lauren was staring up at him. She felt Lucy stiffen next to her.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you girls. I will see you around," he told Camila, Lucy and Ariana, before turning to the still silent Lauren. "See you around Little L."

Lauren blushed and looked away. "Bye."

Ariana wrapped her around Lauren's neck. "He's cute."

"Hey," Camila commented, glaring at her girlfriend.

"I let you hit on other girls, let me live," Ariana told her, getting a pout back.

Camila stuck out her tongue.

Ariana turned to Lauren. "He's cute Lo, and I think he likes you."

"Really?" Lauren asked in a small voice. "I-"m not, weird?"

"No, Mila is weird. You're adorable," Ariana said, pulling the younger girl closer.

Camila glared Lauren. " _Don't_  steal my girl."

Ariana grabbed Lauren's hand. "She's mine now." She walked away, pulling Lauren away.

Camila and Lucy stared at each other. "What just happened?"

Lucy laughed. "That small bean stole your girl."

-

Taking a deep breath, Lauren walked to his locker. He turned to looked at her. "H-hi," Lauren stuttered, looking at the guy in front of her.

Zayn smiled at her. "What's up?"

"So, uh, I w-wa-was wondering i-if you wa-wanted to hang, uh, hang out sssometime?"

"Sure."

"I-I mean l-like just, just the t-t-two of us. In a rom-romantic setting. You, you, an' me. No, no one e-else-"

"Lauren."

"-di-dinner and a mmmovie. Only if you want-"

"Jauregui."

"-you c-can say no. But it w-wou-would be ccool if you want. I, I just, just thought I-I'd tr-try. I think you're r-really good l-looking and you, you're n-ni-nice and you don't tr-treat me like a k-kid."

Zayn released a laugh. "Lauren, how about Friday?"

Lauren stared at him with wide eyes. "You s-ssaid y-yes? You act-actually said y-yes? I thought you'd ssay no. I pr-prepared my thank you. D-do you plan it? I plan it?"

"Lauren, I'll pick you up at 7. Dress warm." Zayn smiled and walked away.

"I h-have a d-date?" 

-

"Oh my god, my little sister is going on a date," Normani said, a huge smile on her face. She looked at Lauren, who was dress "badass" by her sisters. She was wearing a jean jacket, tight jeans.

Lauren blushed, looking away. Normani grinned.

"You look cute."

"Thanks," she whispered. She rubbed Leo's head, the dog barely raising his head. "Mom, is Leo okay?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Dinah said, "but let us look at you. The last child going on a date."

Ally hugged Camila. "All our babies are growing up. I don't like it."

"We're still your babies," Normani said, "just a little older."

Ally shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Do you remember our talk, right?" Dinah asked her youngest.

Lauren nodded her head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't tell you guys about. If I feel uncomfortable, I should call one of you. Have fun."

Dinah and Ally nodded. "Don't be scared of calling us. We will pick you up wherever."

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned.

"Are you ready?" Ally asked her daughter, standing up.

Lauren nodded her head.

Camila went to open the door. She glared at Zayn as the boy walked in, dressed up.

"You look awesome Lo," Zayn said, a grin on his face and his hands in his pocket.

Lauren smiled shyly. She looked down. "You look nice."

Zayn nodded his head. "Hello Mrs. and Mrs. Hernandez-Hansen, Camila, Normani, I'll have your daughter back by ten."

Lauren waved at her family.

Normani watched her sister walk out. She turned to Leo, who was still laying on the ground.

-

Lauren looked around the restaurant. It was a nice restaurant. The car ride was silent, music playing out the speakers. Zayn sang along while Lauren watching him. "So your moms must love you," Zayn said, getting Lauren's attention.

"What do you m-mean?" 

"The lawyers, the therapy, they sure spent a lot of money on you," Zayn said, looking distracted.

"I-I guess," Lauren answered, a small frown on her face. She sighed, as the thought of her birth parents returned to her house.

Zayn grabbed the menu and looked through it. "It's cool. But it sounds stressful. Do your mothers always worry about you?"

"Y-yeah," Lauren said, looking a little sad.

"You're really hot though," Zayn said, putting the menu down. "I never thought I'd date a freshmen."

"Y-you wanna date?"

"This is a date right? I mean, I thought you were into your friend, but I guess I can change girls, ya know?"

"Into my friend?"

"Yeah, that one chick, I forget her name."

"Lucy? Keana? Alexa?"

"Niall is into Alexa. It's cute," Zayn said, changing the subject. "I hear you can draw?"

"I like dr-drawing," Lauren said, "My moms sa-said I-I'm good."

"Of course your parents think you're good," Zayn said with a laugh, "Parents are automatically supportive."

Lauren froze. "N-not all parents," she whispered, looking at the menu.

Zayn gave her a small smile. "Sorry. But did you choose what you wanted? Pick whatever you want, it's on me."

Lauren nodded her head. The waiter walked to them and took their orders.

"Your puppy is cute, did you have him long?"

Lauren nodded her head, a grin on her face. "Yeah, I've had him since I was three."

"Eleven years, that's awesome. What's his name?"

"Leo," Lauren told him, grinning at the thought of her dog.

The atmosphere changed, got a little lighter. Zayn started to ask about what Lauren liked to do, what she liked about school, old memories of her friends, and then he talked about his home, his friends. He asked Lauren where she saw herself in five years.

"With my family and Leo. I love my family."

He nodded. "That's great. Your family is really close right?"

"Yeah, Camz, Mani and I are adopted, but I think that makes us closer."

"You're lucky. You know your moms love you because they  _chose_  you. They  _wanted_  you. That's the best part of adoption I think. You don't have to doubt your love from your parents."

Lauren smiled at her food. "Yeah, we were chosen."

-

Zayn turned the car off and walked Lauren to the door.

"I had fun," Lauren said, a blush on her face.

Zayn smiled (but it wasn't a full smile). "Yeah, it was."

Lauren and Zayn stopped at the door. He looked down at her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you another time."

Lauren grinned and walked into her house. She froze when she saw the sad looks on her family's faces. Camila and Normani's eyes were filled with tears. Dinah and Ally stood there, each hold one of their daughters. "What's going on?"

"It's Leo."


	14. Leoren

"Wh-what?" Lauren asked, freezing.

"Leo, he was sick and we didn't know. That's why he hasn't been as active," Ally whispered, taking a step towards her youngest.

"I-is he, is he go-going to b-be okay?" Lauren asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Dinah shook her head. "We caught it too late. There isn't much we can do."

"Wh-where is h-he?"

"The hospital. Lo, there is nothing we can do," Dinah tried, looking at Lauren, who was still frozen.

Lauren started to breath heavily. "I-is he, is he d-dead?" Lauren asked, tears falling down her face.

"No, we wanted you to have a chance to say goodbye," Dinah whispered, hugging the younger girl.

Lauren nodded numbly. She looked down. Her family launched towards her, all of them hugging her. Lauren started to sob.

"C-ca-can I s-see, ssee hi-him n-now?" Lauren asked in a small voice.

Dinah nodded, "Lets go."

-

Lauren wiped her tears and kissed the top of her best friend's head. "H-hi Leo," Lauren whispered, giving him a small smile.

The dog raised his head a little and whined. He reached up and tried to lick her cheek, trying to give her a kiss back.

"M-mommy ssaid y-you h-hurt," Lauren whispered, stroking his head, "I-I don't, I don't wa-want you t-t-to g-go. I-I nee-need y-you wi-with mme. B-but th-the doc-doctor said w-we,  _I_ , sh-should le-let you g-go. I-I don't w-want to l-let you go."

Leo let out a whine, nudging her. Lauren smiled softly.

"I love you," she said, not stuttering since finding out about Leo. She gave him a hug, her eyes closed. She turned to the doctor. "A-are you g-goi-going to d-do i-it now?"

The doctor turned to her family. "After you leave."

Lauren shook her head. "C-can I-I st-stay wi-with him? I-I do-don't w-want him t-to be a-al-alone."

The doctor turned to Dinah. "We're all going to stay," Dinah said, nodding her head.

Lauren took a deep breath, muttering under her breath.

The doctor moved around while Lauren moved to talk to Leo. "Y-you're my b-best friend. Y-you're the rea-reason I w-was okay the l-last few y-years. Y-you p-protected me," Lauren whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm never, I'll never forget you."

"Hey Leonardo," Camila said, taking a step towards her sister and the dog. Leo's tail wagged slowly and weakly. "You're the best dog anyone could have ever had. No one can ever replace you. Thank you for find us, for protecting our family. Thanks for protecting my baby sister. I love you." Camila gave the dog a pat and a kiss on his head.

Normani took a deep breath. She crouch down and smiled at the dog. "Hey Leo. Mila told you wanted I wanted to say. But I want to tell you that you helped me so much. When, when Lauren went missing, you kept me sane and I can never forget that." Normani slowly started to cry. "I'm sorry we didn't notice earlier. We could have saved you."

Dinah was quick to hug her eldest daughter. "Lenard, you were an important member in this family. You will always be a part of this family. I'm gonna miss the fun we had a family. These last few years have been the best with you. I'm gonna miss sneaking you Ally's food. I love you buddy. I will always love you, never forget that."

Ally shook her head. She didn't say anything. She just gave the dog a kiss and a small hug. She looked at the dog's eyes, seeing a twinkle in them. "Thank you Leo. I love you."

Lauren turned to Leo and started to pet him.

"It's time," the doctor said, giving the family a sad smile. Lauren ignored her and turned to Leo.

Lauren ran her hand over Leo's head. "Thank you Leo." She kept her eyes closed, as she listened to the slow thumping of Leo's tail. She felt her tears stream down her face as the thumping slowed, until it came to a stop.

Lauren opened her eyes to see Leo laying on the table, his eyes closed. "Leo?" Ally pulled Lauren to her. Lauren looked at her mother. "He's gone Mama. Leo is gone."

Ally didn't say anything. She held Lauren while the girl cried. Normani and Camila curled at Dinah's sides, all of them crying.

"He's gone," Lauren cried, shaking her head.

-

"Do you want to sleep on our bed?" Ally asked Lauren as the family entered the house.

Lauren shook her head, "N-no th-thank you."

"Our door is open if you need us," Dinah told her, kissing her forehead.

"Do any of you girls want to sleep with us?" Ally asked Normani and Camila.

Normani shook her head.

"Can I?" Camila asked in a small voice.

Ally nodded. "Of course. Go get ready for bed, we'll meet you in our room."

Camila nodded and walked out of the living room.

"I'm going to bed too," Normani told her family, wiping the last of her tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dinah asked her eldest.

Normani nodded, her eyes shifting towards Lauren.

"Lo?"

Lauren looked up, her eyes filled with sadness and hurt. "N-Night." She walked out of the living room towards her own. She walked into her room and closed her door. She locked it before walking to her bed. She sat down and stared st the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. She reached into her pocket and took out Leo's dog tag.

Her phone started to ring. She saw Zayn's number and answered it, hoping for something good.

" _Lauren?_ "

"Yeah," she answered, her voice soft.

" _Hey, I had fun on our date_ ," he said, getting a smile out of Lauren.

"Me too."

" _But I thought we could have something special, but there was nothing there. It felt like dating a little sister, you know?_ " he told her.

The smile disappeared from Lauren's face as she stared at the wall in front of her.

" _I'm sorry, but I don't think this is going to work. I'll see you in school, yeah?_ "

Taking a deep breath, Lauren let out a small nod. "Okay," she said in a small whisper.

" _Sweet. See you Lo._ "

Lauren blinks as the dial appears. She lets out a breath. "Bye." she whispered to no one.

She looked down at the dog tags, letting the phone fall out of her hand.

Her thumb ran over Leo's name.

_Four_ _year old Lauren clapped her hands. She_ _hugged the dog._

_"'py," Lauren said, kissing the puppy._

_Leo barked, wagging his tail. He licked her cheek._

_Lauren let the dog down and climbed on her bed. She gave the spot next to be a pat. Leo jumped up on the bed. Lauren tackled the puppy with a hug, softly biting his ear. Leo tried to push Lauren away._

_They played for a few minutes before both curling up on the bed._

_"'py 'eo," Lauren muttered, half asleep._

_Leo just scooter closer._

Lauren felt someone pull her into their arms.

"It's okay, you're okay," Normani whispered, holding Lauren.

The younger girl just cried for her best friend.

 


	15. Avengers

 

Lucy asked her mother to drop her off at Lauren's place. She needed to get to her best friend after hearing about what had happened. She knocked on the door and waited until someone opened it to her. She smiled at Dinah.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Dinah asked, surprised, allowing the girl to enter the house and followed her into the kitchen..

"Lauren, after what happened yesterday I wanted to be here for her," Lucy told the mothers and siblings of the girl had been crushing on for years.

"You know about Leo?" Ally asked, a frown on her face.

"Leo? What happened to Leo?"

"He, he died last night," Camila whispered, looking down.

Lucy gasped, "No."

"What happened last night?" Normani asked, confused.

"Oh, um, Zayn called Lauren and told her he didn't want to date her."

"What?" Camila questioned, glaring at the girl.

"He told his friends he wanted some junior to get jealous so he said yes to Lauren," Lucy told them, shrugging.

"How do you know all this?" Ally questioned, worried about her youngest.

"Niall told Alexa to tell me to make sure Lauren was okay. Zayn's a dick, but his friends aren't that bad. Harry, Louis and Niall are pretty cool. Can I check on Lauren?"

Normani nodded. "Let me check if she locked the door again."

"Don't you need the key?" Dinah questioned watching her eldest walk out the kitchen.

"I know what to do," Normani called back.

Lucy turned to Camila who was holding a spoon tightly. "How are you doing?"

Camila shrugged. "I miss Leo."

Lucy hugged her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Lauren is gonna need you," Camila whispered, taking out her phone. Lucy nodded. She gave Camila a squeeze before walking towards Lauren's room. She found Normani messing with the doorknob.

"Lo locked the door," Normani said, looking to Lucy.

"You know how to pick locks?"

Normani nodded. "I taught myself when Lauren started to lock doors. I don't like the fact that she can lock doors if she needs us, you know?"

Lucy nodded. She watched as Normani stood up after the door unlocked. She moved back. "Let me know if you need anything, I have to make a call."

Lucy watched her leave before turning to the door. She opened it and looked around. With a small smile, she walked over to Lauren's bed, where the girl was curled up, her back to the door.

The older girl walked to the bed and laid down so she was holding her best friend.

"Hey Lo," Lucy whispered, rubbing the other girl's stomach.

Lauren didn't respond. She just stared at the wall, Nala tucked in her arms.

"I'm here Lauren. I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere," Lucy whispered, pulling the younger girl closer.

-

"Hey!" Val shouted, his fists clenched at his sides. He saw the junior smile at him, making him angrier.

Zayn was with his friends, laughing at a park.

Val got a call from Normani about Zayn and his non-existent relationship with Lauren. It made him angry. A minute after he hung up with the love of his life, Austin called him in a three-way with Shawn. They planned to have a talk with Lauren.

"Val, hey man," Zayn greeted, smiling at the older boy.

Austin scoffed, glaring.

Niall shook his head. "I have a date with Alexa." He stood up and turned towards the boys. "Tell Lauren I'm sorry about what happened."

Val nodded and gave him a small smile. "Alexa's a really sweet girl. Take care of her."

Once he was gone, Val, Austin and Shawn turned to the remaining four boys.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong is that you hurt someone we all care about," Shawn, the usual shy and quiet guy, snapped, "what's wrong is that you just  _used_  her. That's what wrong!"

Zayn raised his hands. "Look man, I was honest with her."

"So this had nothing to do with that junior you were chasing around?" Austin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Lauren is a sweet girl and all, but that's it. She's too sweet. I would feel uncomfortable if I asked to go to the next level, you know?"

Val looked shocked. "You were already thinking about sleeping with her?"

Zayn looked scared. He turned to his friends and saw them waiting for an answer.

"I mean, yeah?"

Val tried to attack Zayn but the other two boys held him back.

"Listen here dick face, you stay away from Lauren and all of us or else we'll find you and make you regret it," Val snapped, trying to push away from the younger boys.

"I  _don't_  have to listen to you," Zayn told him, "anyways, there are four of us and three of you."

Harry raised his hands. "I'm not getting into this."

"Lauren is a nice girl," Louis told him, getting up.

"You kind of deserve this mate," Liam told his friend.

Zayn looked betrayed, before turning to the other three boys. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Now you're sorry," Austin laughed, shaking his head. "Fuck you."

"Even if you didn't  _want_  to be with Lauren, you should have talked to her, not call her to say it's over. Have some damn respect," Shawn snapped.

Zayn stood up. He rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Val called his name and charged towards the younger boy. His fist met Zayn's face.

"That's for Lauren," he told her, "and this is from me."

Shawn and Austin just watched as Val punched Zayn. When they thought the British boy had enough, they reached over and pulled their friend away.

"Let's go, Mani needs you," Austin told the other boy.

Val stood up and glared at the younger boy. "Stay away from Lauren."

Zayn nodded, his face bloody.

Val walked away, his fists throbbing. Austin and Shawn looked at each other before following their older friend.

-

Lucy stared at the ceiling while Lauren was curled up at her side. The younger girl was gripping Lucy's shirt, not letting go.

"Lauren?" Lucy whispered, not sure if Lauren was asleep or not.

Lauren didn't move.

"Lauren, I have to go-"

"No," a broken voice whispered. Lauren looked up at Lucy with tear filled eyes. She looked so lost.

"Lo, I just have to pee. And you need to eat."

Lauren stared at Lucy before starting to cry. Lucy was quick to pull Lauren into her arms and rub her back.

She didn't say anything, she just let the younger girl cry.

-

Ariana watched as Camila angrily paced in front of her.

"Mila?"

Camila shook her head. "I should have known."

"Known that Zayn was going to be an asshole or about Leo?"

Camila froze, tears filling her eyes. "We got him eleven years ago. He's gone now," Camila whispered, looking at her girlfriend.

Ariana gave her a small smile.

"I know, I'm sorry. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Can you hold me? I," camila stopped, before starting to cry. "I want Leo back."

Ariana wrapped her arm around the older girl. "He loved all of you guys. He was happy."

Camila nodded, leaning against Ariana.

-

Normani let out a small laugh. "So you beat him up?"

Val nodded. "Yeah, he just made me so mad."

"Thank you," Normani whispered, smiling.

"How are you doing? He was your dog too."

Normani shrugged, tears filling her when thinking about the dead dog. "I miss him."

"What if you guys get another puppy?"

"I feel like we'll be replacing him," Normani whispered, shaking her head.

Val gave her a small smile. "No. He's one of a kind. Getting a new dog doesn't mean replacing Leo, it just means filling the hole. Keeping his memory alive by loving a new pet just as you loved Leo."

"Can we get a dog when we go to New York?"

Val smiled. "Of course. Maybe a kitten too."

"I love you," Normani whispered, leaning over to kiss Val's lips.

Val smiled against her lips. "You're all going to be okay. Lauren is going to be okay, she just has to know you and Camila aren't going to forget her."

Normani nodded her head. "Yeah, no one can."

-

Ally sighed as she stared at the sleeping Lucy and Lauren. Lucy had been able to get Lauren to eat. But the younger girl hadn't left her room.

"Herlinda knows Lucy's sleeping over," Dinah whispered, hugging Ally from behind.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"She has a great group of friends. She has amazing sisters. She has us, of course she's going to be okay," Dinah said, looking at her youngest.

The two mothers walked out of the room, closing the door. They went to Camila's room, to see her asleep, holding one of Leo's toys.

Ally walked into the room and crouched down next to her middle child. "Mila," she whispered, rubbing her daughter's arm.

Camila slowly woke up. She looked over at her mothers.

"Mama? Mom? Wha's goin' on?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to know how you're doing?"

Camila shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Do you want to sleep with us?"

Camila nodded her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Go get ready for bed, we're gonna check on Mani, okay?"

Camila nodded. She walked out of the room.

Dinah and Ally looked at each other. "One more."

In Normani's room, they found the girl doing some homework.

"Hey Mani, how are you doing?" Dinah asked, standing next to her daughter.

"Can we get a new dog?"

Ally frowned. "You want a new dog?"

Normani nodded. "I think it'll help Camila, and Lauren, and me. I just, I miss Leo. I miss having someone keep me company. I miss seeing him."

"Of course. We'll go when Camila and Lauren feel up to it. It doesn't even have to be a dog. It can be a rabbit or cat if you want."

"Okay," Normani whispered, smiling at them.

Dinah kissed the top of her daughter's head. "We love you okay?"

Normani nodded. "I love you guys too."

Dinah and Ally walked out of Normani's room and looked at each other.

"I love you," Dinah whispered, hugging Ally.

Ally gently kissed her lips. "I love you too." Ally walked to her room, leaving Dinah behind.

Dinah looked at Lauren's door with a small smile. "Goodnight Leo."

 


	16. Legacies

****Val walked into the house. He smiled at Dinah and Ally. "How are you doing?"

"We could be better," Ally answered, giving the boy a small smile.

"If you need anything, let me know," Val told them, smiling.

Dinah gave him a small smile. "I need my girls to be happy."

Val nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Normani's in her room, you can go on up," Ally told the boy , walking towards the kitchen.

Val shook his head. "We're here for Lauren."

"We?"

There was a knock on the door. Dinah opened it to reveal Shawn and Austin standing there.

"She's in bed," Dinah told them, a small smile on her face.

The three boys nodded and walked to Lauren's room. The girl was cured up on her bed, hugging Nala tightly, Lucy was asleep, holding her.

"Do you have the item?" Val asked Shawn, who nodded. Val walked up to Lauren and gently shook her awake. Lauren slowly woke up. She looked at Val and the other boys.

"Hey  Lo, how are you doing?"

Lauren shrugged, not talking.

Val smiled. "Well, we got you something."

Lauren sat up and rubbed her eyes. Shawn offered Lauren a small box and the girl opened it, finding a locket and dog tag attached to a chain.

Lauren's eyes filled with tears. She looked at the boys.

"Leo's always going to be part of you. But we know sometimes something physical helps, so whenever you miss him too much, you can hold the tag and remember him," Austin said, giving her a small smile.

Shawn nodded, knowing the feeling as well.

Lauren launched into Val's arms, (waking Lucy up in the process). She then hugged Austin and Shawn, holding the necklace tightly in her hand.

"I heard what you guys did to Zayn," Lucy said, grinning. Lauren looked interested, while Val blushed.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment. But I couldn't let him hurt my little sister, you know?"

Lucy shrugged. (Lucy didn't see Lauren as a little sister, but knew the need to protect her.)

"We're here to protect you and your sisters Lauren. Anything you need, you can come to us, or Arin, Blair or Bonner. We're here for you girls, all of you girls."

Lauren nodded, "Thank you."

Val hugged her tightly, before standing up. "I have to go, there was something else we had to do. Do you mind if we take Lucy with us?"

Lauren turned to Lucy. "You can go if you want."

"It'll be fast," Lucy told her, smiling. "You can spend time with Normani and Camila, I'm sure they miss you."

Lauren nodded. Lucy kissed her cheek and climbed off the bed.

"We'll wait outside," Val told the girl, walking out of the room. Shawn and Austin followed behind him, the former on his phone.

"Ariana will meet us there with the others," Shawn alerted the boys.

"Project Help the Hernandez-Hansen family is a-go."

-

Lauren leaned into Normani, the family of five were sitting around the living room, watching  _Wreck-It Ralph_. Normani was rubbing Lauren's shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Hey, did you guys invite the others?" Camila asked, looking up from her phone.

Normani shook her head. "Why?"

"They're outside."

The family walked out, Lauren leaning into Normani, not wanting to let go. (Lauren had become attached to Normani and Camila, knowing that they were going to school away from her.)

Normani kissed the top of Lauren's head while their group of friends walked out their cars, Val, Lucy and Ariana holding boxes.

"Normani Kordei, will you have a child with me?" Val asked, a grin on his face.

Normani narrowed her eyes. "You didn't."

"But I did," Val said, offering Normani the box.

She took the top of the box and came face to face with a bengal kitten. The small feline looked up and let out a smallest meow on Earth. Normani melted.

"What's it's name?" Normani asked, grabbing the kitten.

"Steve," Val answered, getting a small giggle from Lauren. The older boy grinned. Normani smiled at her younger sister, who showed another emotion from sadness.

"I am  _not_  naming him Steve," Normani told him, glaring.

"What are you going to name him?"

Normani looked at Camila and Lauren, who were staring at the kitten before grinning.

"After my sisters of course."

"Camren," Hailee commented, a grin on her face. Everyone turned to her and she blushed. "I like giving people portmanteau names."

"Cameron," Normani whispered, grinning at the name. She turend to Lauren and Camila. "Is that okay? I want a part of you when I leave."

Lauren and Camila both nodded, smiles on their faces.

Camilla raised her hand. "Me next! What did you get me?" she asked Ariana, grinning.

Ariana offered the box to Camila. The older girl pushed the lip off and grinned. "Bacon!"

Ariana narrowed her eyes. "We are not naming him  _Bacon_."

Camila laughed, looking at the piglet.

"You name him then," Camila said, picking up the small animal.

"He already had a name. The owner said his name was Koda."

Camila grinned. "He's adorable. You're gonna have to keep him when I go to the boarding school though."

Ariana nodded. "I know, that's why I chose him."

Camila gave her girlfriend a kiss. "Our first child."

"Lo?" Lucy whispered, getting a head shake.

"N-no. I-I can't forget Leo," Lauren whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Lauren, you aren't forgetting Leo. By loving another pet like you loved him, you're keeping his memory alive," Keana told her friend.

Lauren stared at the box Lucy was holding. She took a step forward and with a trembling hand, reached over took the top off the box. She came face to face with blue eyes of a husky. A smile appeared on her face.

Normani smiled, knowing that was the look Lauren would give Leo when she saw the dog.

Lauren reached into the box and took the puppy out. "Hi," Lauren whispered, smiling when the puppy licked her chin. She turned to Lucy, tears falling down her face. "Thank you."

Lucy shrugged. "I love you Lo. I just want to see you smile."

"What are you going to name him?" Alexa asked, smiling.

"Charlie," Lauren whispered, staring at Lucy, a smile on her face.

-

Lauren was with Keana, Alexa, Dua and Halsey playing with Charlie while Lucy watched from the kitchen. Camila was with Ariana, Shawn, Hailee, Austin and Ashlee playing with Koda. Normani was with Val, Becky, Naomi, Bebe, Jilly, Arin, Bonner and Blair playing with Cameron.

"Are you going to finally do something about her?" Dinah asked, moving to stand next to Lucy.

The young girl blushed and looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know Lucy, you care about her. I really think if she knew, she'd reciprocate."

"I'm scared."

"Everyone is scared Lucia. But we have to be able to get past our fears to get what we want. Lauren was scared when she asked Zayn out, but she did it. Camila is scared of next year, but she's not letting it stop her. Normani was scared to trust us, but she did. Don't let fear stop you from trusting your heart." Dinah gave her a smile before going to Ally and hugging her from behind. Lucy watched the happy married couple, wanting that when she was their age.

Lucy looked back to see Lauren staring at her with a smile on her face. She watched as Charlie licked Lauren's cheek, getting the girl to giggle.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she watched her best friend.


	17. Crush

 

It had been two weeks since Charlie entered her life and she was doing better. There were moment where she was sad because she missed Leo, but Charlie was right there cuddling with her.

Charlie, Koda and Cameron were all getting along, with Charlie making sure Koda and Cameron were safe. Koda had a tendency of hiding in places. Cameron liked to sleep next to a warm body, being Charlie or one of the humans.

"Hey Lauren, can I talk to?"

Lauren froze, not wanting to talk to that person.

"Lauren, please."

Lauren turned, but stared at the ground. She didn't want to make eye contact with the guy in front of her.

"Look, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for all the time I've been mean to you," he said, getting Lauren's attention.

Lauren looked up at Brad, a look of disbelief on her face. "Wh-what?"

"I really liked you Lauren," Brad told Lauren, trying to give Lauren a grin.

"B-but you, you made my life hell," Lauren told him frowning.

"I'm sorry," Brad told her, shrugging. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Lauren sighed, her fingers gently tapping against her leg. "N-no."

The smile left Brad's face. He blinked a few times. "What?"

"I, I don't want, no," Lauren told him, shaking her head. "I, I was always scared b-because of you. You, you said my, my birth parents, they should have k-kept me. Do you know what they did to m-me?"

Brad shook his head, a frown on his face. "I'm not that person anymore."

"No."

"Leave her alone Bradley," Lucy said, walking up to them. She was glaring at the boy.

Brad rolled his eyes at the older girl. "Just think about it, yeah Lauren?"

He left before Lauren could tell  him no again. She sighed and turned to Lucy.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to go out," Lauren whispered, shrugging.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I told him no."

Lucy grinned. "I'm so proud of you. Baby Lo is growing up."

The younger girl blushed, looking away. She turned to look at Lucy. Her stomach started to feel weird and fluttery.

"How's Charlie?" Lucy asked, signaling for Lauren to walk down the hallway with her.

"He's great. He, he loves when I rub his tummy. An-and he follows me everywhere. He, he likes cuddling with Nala," Lauren said, excitedly. Her hand was wrapped around Leo's tag that hung on her neck.

Lucy's eyes stayed glued on Lauren, and the younger girl noticed. She smiled back.

"This is your stop, I'll see you next class?" Lucy told her best friend.

Lauren nodded, watching the other girl walk away, before walking into her class, wanting to talk to her sisters and mothers about what she was feeling.

-

Lauren was surrounded by Charlie, Koda and Cameron. She looked at her family, knowing they were waiting for her to talk.

"I, I think, Lucy makes my stomach feel weird," Lauren said, looking up from the animals.

Ally had a grin on her face. "Really?"

Lauren nodded. "I, I don't know why."

"Because you're in love-" Dinah started but was stopped by Ally from finishing.

"What did you feel when you were with Zayn?" Ally asked, looking curious.

"Nervous. Mostly nervous."

"Lauren, what goes through your head when you think of Lucy?" Normani asked, leaning forward.

"She's really pretty. I like hanging out with her. She, she makes me happy. I, I like thinking about her," Lauren told them, shrugging.

"Lauren, I was like that with Val," Normani told Lauren, trying to clue her in.

Lauren froze. She gave Charlie a pat on his head. "I think, I think I like Lucy," Lauren told them, not looking up.

"Finally!" Camila and Dinah cheered, giving each other a high-five.

Lauren looked up, a small frown on her face. "Wh-what?"

"We've waited for this moment since you were three Lauren," Dinah said, a huge smile on her face. "Since you first met Lucy. I knew you'd be cute together."

"B-but what if she doesn't like me back? Zayn didn't."

"Well Zayn was an idiot who never deserved your affection," Camila told her younger sister.

"Brad asked me out," Lauren told her family. (She didn't notice Normani and Camila taking out their phone.)

"That idiot," Dinah muttered, shaking her head.

"What did you tell him?" Ally asked, looking ready to defend her youngest.

"I said no. I, I told him he made growing up hard and, and I didn't want to go out with him." Lauren looked up to see Normani and Camila texting quickly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just want to make sure Brad doesn't mess with you," Normani answered, looking up.

Lauren shook her head. "I, I can handle this. I can't, I can't let him scare me."

"We don't want you to get hurt Lo," Camila told the younger girl.

"I-I know, esp-especially after these l-last few week. But you won't be able to protect me n-next year, so, I, I have to learn."

Dinah wiped an imaginary tear. "My girls are growing up."

Lauren looked at Normani. She smiled, knowing that her older sisters were going to live their own lives and that she would be okay.

-

"Okay, so a way to tell if someone likes you back is to see how they react to flirting."

"I don't know how to flirt," Lauren whispered, rubbing her hands together.

Camila smiled, "It's okay. It's all about confidence. Be confident and compliment the other person if you can. Don't be degrading. Flirting is being respectful, funny, and kind of player-y. You have to know you boundaries."

Lauren nodded.

"You can't be too nervous, girls will eat you alive," Camila warned her.

"Is that the same for p-pick up lines?"

"Pick up lines depend on the person," Camila told her. She looked over to see Ariana and Lucy walking them. "Just watch and learn." Lauren nodded and watched Camila's every move, her mind taking notes.

Camila zeroed in on one of them. "Hey babe, let me touch your butt later."

Ariana sighed, shaking her head. With a small roll of her eyes, she smiled. "Later."

Camila fist pumped and turned to Lauren, "Your turn."

The younger of the siblings blushed. She turned to Lucy. "Hi Lucy, h-how are you?"

Lucy smiled. "Hey Lo. I'm okay, school you know?"

Lauren nodded. "So, um, you dropped your n-number."

Lucy frowned, "What?"

"Can I-do you mind if I k-keep it?" Lauren asked, looking at Lucy with bright green eyes.

Lucy grinned. "It's yours." She reaches into her pocket and took out a receipt from something she bought before school, and wrote her number down.

Lauren perked up. "Camz I did it!"

Camila smiled fondly and turned to Ariana, seeing a glare aimed at her way. "What?"

"Why don't you use cute pick-up lines on me?"

Camila blinked, "Right, sorry, I'll start to use the cute ones on you."

Ariana gave her a nod. She turned to Lucy. "Let's go to class."

The two girls walked away, leaving the sisters alone.

"Look Camz, I got a number," Lauren said, showing Camila Lucy's phone number on a piece of paper.

Camila just smiled. "You already have Lucy's number, but come help me get cute pick up lines for Ari."

"Did it, do you think she likes me?"

Camila grinned, "You  _so_  have a chance."

Lauren followed Camila to class, a smile on her face.


	18. Date

 

Lauren walked up to Lucy, her hands in her jacket pocket. Her fingers were tapping against the material of her jacket as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Hey Lo," Lucy said, grinning.

"Hallo," Lauren responded, giving a shy smile in return. "You, uh, you look nice."

"So do you."

Lauren nodded. "D-do you, um, Camila, she, uh, you make me happy. I-I like being around you, an-and I-I like, I-I-"

"Go out with me," Lucy interrupted, a grin on her face.

"Wh-what?"

"I want you to go on a date with me Lauren. I want to be with  _you_ ," Lucy told her, reaching for the other girl's hand.

A small smile appeared on Lauren's face. "Really? You l-like me?"

"I always did. I never said anything because I was waiting for you to show a sign that you liked me back."

Lauren nodded her head, hugging Lucy. "I-I like you."

"I know Lo, I know."

-

Normani looked at the outfit. "That's perfect. You look perfect."

"She's gonna l-like it?" Lauren asked, looking at her own reflection.

"She'll like whatever you wear. She's wanted to go out with you for the longest time."

"I l-li-like her, a lot Manibear."

"I know Boo Boo Bear. If I had to chose who you went out with, it would be Lucy."

"I-I'm ex-excited," Lauren told her eldest sister.

Normani stood up and grabbed Lauren's hand, taking her to the living room where DInah, Ally, Camila and the pets were waiting.

"You look beautiful," Ally told the young girl.

Lauren blushed as she crouched down to pet Charlie (Cameron and Koda were curled up next to him, as he was the biggest of the three).

"T-thank you," Lauren whispered, shyly.

"So when do we give Lucy the talk?" Camila asked, pointing to herself and Dinah.

"N-never," Lauren answered, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Lucy is going to treat Lauren like a princess, just like Val treats Normani."

The older teenager grinned at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Stop being gross Nani," Camila muttered, using Normani's childhood nickname.

Normani blushed. "Shut up, you're just as bad with Ariana."

"But Ariana and I are hot. You and Val are just sickly cute."

"No, Ally and I are hot, so hot. You and Ariana are slightly less hot. Normani and Val are a little less hot. And Lauren and Lucy are just adorable."

"Mom and Mama are gross," Lauren said, petting the three pets.

Dinah glared at the child. "Watch your back Lauren."

Lauren grinned as she turned to Charlie. "Bite her ankles Charlie."

The puppy looked at Lauren and then at the piglet and kitten curled up next to him. He laid his head back down, not wanting to disturb the other animals.

Lauren glared at the dog, only to get a stare back.

"Puppy off," Camila whispered, getting giggles in return.

Before Lauren could say anything back, there was a knock on the door. Camila shot up to get it.

"Lucy! Shocking meeting you here."

Lauren stood up and tried to wipe her dress off from fur. A smile appeared on her face when she saw Lucy walk in, a dress of her own on.

"Hey," Lucy whispered, her eyes on Lauren and Lauren only.

"Hallo," Lauren responded, dazed.

"Okay," Dinah interrupted, getting both girl's attentions.

"Yeah, I planned the date. Val is going to drive us," Lucy told her date's family. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"It's okay Lucia, we trust you," Ally said, using the full name.

Lucy nodded. "She'll be home later, safe and happy."

"Have fun, but don't do anything you'll regret," Dinah told the two girls, getting two blushing responses.

Lucy reached for Lauren's hand and pulled her out of the house.

-

"I love Charlie," Lucy said, sitting next to Lauren at the beach. Lucy had spent the whole morning cooking for the date and had wanted to make a picnic at the beach, Lauren's favorite place.

"Me too. He's c-cute and ni-nice. He sits with me when I m-miss L-Leo. Do you think they w-would get along?"

Lucy nodded her head.

Lauren grinned. "I'm glad you're here f-for this."

"Me too. Val is gonna drive us to the ice cream parlor after and then we can go watch a movie."

Lauren turned to see Val sitting a few feet away, his attention on his phone, texting Normani. He was the designated drive as neither girl knew how to drive, although Lucy, who was fifteen, was learning. (Dinah wasn't going to let Lauren drive, ever. Ally and Lauren could fight her, but Dinah valued her life too much to let Lauren drive a car.)

She turned back to Lucy and stared at her. "You're really pretty."

Lucy blushed and grinned at Lauren. "Lo, you didn't stutter."

A smile appeared on Lauren's face. "I-I-," Lauren stuttered, freezing. Tears filled her eyes as she hit the sand around her.

"No, Lo, it's going to take time. This won't happen quickly."

Lauren looked at Lucy, tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" Lucy asked, looking into Lauren's shiny green eyes.

Lauren frowned. "I, n-no. I-I had my fi-first kiss?"

"You were five, and Camila wasn't in class. You were having a panic attack and the other kids were too loud for you to calm down. Hailee, Keana, Alexa and I were trying to calm you down but nothing was working-"

"Y-you k-kissed me," Lauren whispered, as her eyes looked to Lucy's lips. "Y-you kissed m-me to, to c-calm me down."

"I did, and it worked. You calmed down."

Lauren smiled. "H-how long di-did you like m-me for?"

"S-since I was five and I saw you crying to your mom."

"Wh-why didn't you, I, Zayn, why?" Lauren managed to ask, her mind racing.

"You were so happy, and Zayn seemed to make you happy. I wasn't going to stand in the way."

"I-I'm sorry," Lauren whispered, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"You didn't know."

"B-But everyone e-else did."

"Lauren, we're on a date now. We're still young. It's okay Lo."

Lauren leaned into Lucy, kissing her cheek. She placed her head on Lucy's shoulder and looked out into the water.

-

"And Lucy won't stop staring," Val said, on the phone with Normani, who was on speaker phone meaning he was on the phone with Camila and Dinah and Ally as well.

" _That's so cute,_ " Ally stated.

"Lauren offered Lucy the cherry. Lucy said no. She broke it in half so they both get part. Lauren is a messy eater. Lucy is wiping Lauren's face. Oh my god, Lucy just kissed Lauren's nose. Lo is blushing so hard right now."

" _This is so pure,_ " Dinah commented.

Val tried to imagine the four family members sitting in the living room, the phone between them. He looked up to see Lauren smile at Lucy, pure adoration on her face. She nodded at whatever the older girl was saying.

"Puppy love," Val said, smiling at the young couple. "They're finishing. We're going to the movies and then home. I'll make sure the girls get there safety."

" _Bye Valentine!_ "

" _Bye Val!_ "

" _See ya Woodstock._ "

There was some shuffling. " _Love you. Be safe and take care of my sister._ "

"I love you. I'll talk you later."

Val hung up and pocketed the phone. He looked at Lauren and Lucy and both girls were just talking, their attention on each other only.

He smiled. Thinking of his first date with Normani, knowing that Lauren and Lucy would last.

He just knew it.

-

Lucy and Lauren were at Lauren's front door. "A-are we gonna kiss?"

Lucy smiled. "I want to, do you?"

Lauren nodded, leaning forward. She closed her eyes and felt Lucy's lips slowly touch her own. She pulled back and opened her eyes. She saw Lucy standing there, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. Lauren leaned forward and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Y-you were my f-first k-kiss. My o-only k-kiss."

"I'm glad."

"M-me too. T-text me when y-you get home?"

"Of course. I can't wait for the next date."

"Can I p-plan it?"

"Of course."

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Lucy one last time before putting her key in the lock.

Lucy reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. She pulled her back and kissed her again. Lauren started to giggle when she felt Lucy's tongue touch her lips.

Lucy pulled back and looked at Lauren.

"Sorry," Lauren whispered, blushing.

Lucy shook her head. "It's fine. You're adorable. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lauren smiled and walked into her house. She closed the door and sighed.

"How was it?" Ally asked, sitting on the couch.

Lauren walked to the couch and sat next to her mother. "I r-really like her Mama."

"Yeah?"

Lauren nodded. "I wanna marry her."

Ally rubbed her shirt. "You're fourteen. Just enjoy this relationship before you think of marriage, yeah?"

"O-okay," Lauren whispered, leaning into her mother.

-

Lauren and Lucy were in Lauren's room, the door wide opened. Both girls were working on their English project when their phones chimed, alerting them of a text message.

Lauren looked at her phone, seeing a group message between herself, Lucy, Alexa and Keana.

Lauren opened it to see that Keana had messaged them all.

**_SOS!!! I need to talk to you guys!!!_ **

Lauren looked at Lucy, wondering what exactly Keana needed.

 


	19. Ready

 

_Two Hours Earlier_

Lucy knocked on the door, with a grin. The smile on her face got bigger when Lauren opened the door.

"Hallo Ba-Lucy," Lauren greeted, a red tint on her cheeks, all shyly.

"You can use pet names," Lucy told her, looking at her.

Lauren gave her a small smile, as she shrugged.

"You are so squishy," Lucy said, poking Lauren, "that's why you're my marshmallow."

"Gross," Camila commented, as she walked by the entrance.

Lucy laughed and moved to hug Lauren, she just relaxed into the younger girl's arms.

"Mama m-made breakfast if, if you w-wanted some."

"I'd love some."

"C-can I ki-kiss you real fast?"

Lucy smiled. "Always."

Lauren moved quickly to kiss Lucy's lips. Lucy just leaned closer.

This was where she always wanted to be.

-

_Present_

Lauren told Alexa and Keana to go to her house when they received the S.O.S. message. They arrived an hour later, while Lucy and Lauren played with Charlie. (Charlie didn't need to take care of his younger siblings either, as Cameron was with Normani and Val while Koda was with Ariana and Camila.)

Alexa and Keana found Lauren, Lucy and Charlie cuddling on Lauren's bed.

"Okay, before we talk about Keana's problem, what the hell is going on here?" Alexa asked a few minutes after, pointing to Lucy and Lauren's linked hands. Lauren blushed and looked down.

Lucy grinned, pure joy on her face. "Lo and I are dating."

"W-we kiss," Lauren whispered, nodding her head. "I-I like Lucy's l-lips."

The older girl blushed.

"Finally," Keana and Alexa said at the same time.

Lucy pulled Lauren onto her lap so she could hold her. The younger girl just leaned back into Lucy.

"So you, what's your problem?" Alexa asked, turning to Keana.

"You'd make an amazing therapist," Keana commented drily.

Alexa grinned, but turned serious in seconds. "What's going on though? Everything okay with Austin? As he become the dick we all thought he would have turned into?"

"What? No? He's still the same Austin, except," she stopped herself, a blush on her face.

Alexa frowned as she watched her best friend. Keana's face was as read as a tomato. Her was twiddling her thumbs and not making eye contact with anyone.

"You guys  _fucked_ ," Alexa said, a grin appearing on her face.

Lauren blushed as she looked away from her friends while Lucy laughed. Keana's face turned even redder.

"B-but you're f-fourteen. You, you're suppose to w-wait," Lauren whispered, looking up at Keana.

"I love him," Keana answered, shaking her head.

"Bu-but you're fourteen."

"Did you use protection?" Alexa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We did, but it may have, it may have not worked."

"It broke?" Lucy asked, while Lauren looked embarrassed about having the conversation.

Keana's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "My parents are going to be so mad."

Lauren looked around before moving away from her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around one of her best friends. "It's okay. You can stay here if you need to."

Keana nodded, as she leaned into Lauren's arms.

-

Austin was going crazy. Keana had been ignoring him and he didn't know why. Their relationship was going great. They went on dates every other week. They took their relationship to the next level early on, but it felt right. Things were okay until it wasn't. she just ignored him one day.

"Did you hurt her feelings?" Shawn asked, his arm on the back of Camila's chair.

"We talk about it if I do. So no, that's not it."

"What changed between the two of you?" Camila questioned, frowning.

"You can't tell anyone."

His best friends both nodded.

"A few weeks ago, Keana and I had sex."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shawn asked, feeling betrayed. "We tell each other everything."

"But it was between Kees and me."

"Were you safe?"

Austin nodded. "I used a condom."

"So there is no chance Keana can be, you know, pregnant?"

Austin paled. "I-I don't know. Condoms break right? Wh-what she is?"

"You chose to have sex Austin," Camila said, her voice serious. "If she is pregnant, you have to step up."

Austin looked at Camila. "I know what if feels like to live without a father. I would never let my kid feel like that."

"You had sex?" Shawn asked, still in shock.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I love her. She loves me. It felt right."

"Are you ready for sex?" Shawn asked Camila, who shrugged.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to do anything about it until Ari is."

Shawn nodded. "I don't think I'm ready. I want to be in love when I have sex. I want to be in love with Hailee when we take that step."

"You're cute Shawny Boy," Austin teased, grinning.

The three sat in silence while they thought of what was next.

-

"Lucy will wait for you," Normani told Lauren, who was sitting on her bed. Lauren and her friends called Normani when they decided Keana needed to take a pregnancy test. Normani looked old enough to not be judged as much as Keana would have.

After three positives, Alexa took a shellshocked Keana home. Lucy went home shortly after, leaving the two sisters alone.

Normani decided it was time to have a personal sex talk with her baby sister.

"Wh-what if I'm n-no-not ready f-for a lo-long time?"

"Then she'll either wait a long time or not. Don't let her or anyone else pressure you into having sex. Only you can know when you are ready."

"But-"

"No Lauren. You always come first. Lucy has waited nine years, she has you. She's not going to give you up just because you don't want to sleep with her. You know she's better than that. Talk to her when the time is right."

Lauren nodded. "H-how did you kn-know when you w-were r-ready?"

"Yeah Mani, how'd you lose your virginity?" Camila asked from the doorway.

Lauren's eyes widened. "P-please don't t-tell us ev-everything."

"One day we will corrupt you," Camila promised, nodding her head.

Lauren shook her head. "P-please no," Lauren whispered in a small voice.

"I still want to know," Camila told Normani, who was watching them with a smile.

Normani rolled her eyes. "We were hanging out at his place. His parents were home, but they knew that we were responsible. We were practicing for our recital, when we kissed. We'd seen each other naked a few times, but we never actually did anything."

"Ew," Camila said, wrinkling her nose, "naked dudes."

Lauren giggled, as she stared at Normani.

"When I looked into his eyes, and saw how much love he had, I knew that I wanted to give him everything. So I told him I was ready."

"Did, did it hurt?"

"A little, yeah. But I was with the right person, so it all turned out well."

Lauren and Camila nodded.

"Did you know what to do?" Camila questioned, looking curious.

"Not really. But he didn't as well. So we learned together."

Lauren and Camila nodded.

"Let's watch a movie, yeah?"

-

It was night time, when frantic knocks were head in the house. Dinah yawned as she stood up and went to opened it and saw a crying girl in front of them.

"Keana? Did you walk?"

Keana didn't respond, as she just moved towards Dinah, hugging her.

Dinah turned when she heard six pairs of footstep. She saw Lauren and Charlie run to her.

"Keana!"

Keana looked over and jumped into Lauren's arms. "M-my mom, sh-she sai-said I was a dis-disappointment."

Lauren rubbed Keana's back.

"Sh-she does-doesn't want m-me."

Dinah frowned, not sure what was going on.

"Mama, c-can Keana stay here?"

Dinah nodded her head. "Of course, but we're all talking tomorrow."

Lauren nodded. "Let's go," she whispered, leading Keana to her room.

Dinah watched, not sure what the future would hold.

 


	20. Parents

 

Keana was still asleep when Lauren told her mothers what was happening, with Keana's permission to tell them.

"Her, uh, her m-mom kicked her out 'ca-'cause she's pre-pregnant."

Ally shook her head. "Poor child."

"C-can she stay h-here?" Lauren asked, looking at her mothers.

Dinah nodded her head. "Of course. What kind of mothers gives up her child?"

She reached into her pocket and took out her phone, dialing a number. Lauren placed her elbows on the table and watched her mother.

"What kind of mother are you?" Dinah asked, anger in her voice. Lauren watched, her eyes wide. "No, you're suppose to help your kids when they make mistakes, not abandon them... Keana is an amazing person, which is more than I can say for you... No, I would never abandon my kids. If they make a mistake, my wife and I would make sure they know what went wrong and help them through everything... Unless you are able to get over yourself, Keana will be staying with us. Unlike you, we know who Keana is and we love her." Dinah hung up her phone.

"Thank you," a voice whispered from the doorway of the kitchen. They all turned to see Keana standing there, her hand around her stomach, tears in her eyes.

Lauren smiled. She stood up to hug one of her best friends. "You h-helped pr-protect mme growing up, l-let me help p-protect you."

Keana just hugged Lauren back.

-

"So she's pregnant? Does Austin know?" Val asked, looking at Normani as they did their homework.

"He doesn't. Lo said she may tell him tonight."

Val shook his head. "Well, tell her Uncle Val is around for the little Almond."

"Almond?"

He nodded. "Peanut is overused. It's either little Almond or little Cashew."

Normani laughed as she leaned forward to kiss the other boy. She pulled back and stared at him. "What would you do if I got pregnant?"

"Get a job to support our first baby."

Cameron turned to him and let out a meow.

"Right, sorry.  _Second_  baby."

Normani laughed again, reaching over to grab the kitten. She scratched the top of his head.

Val just watched. Normani noticed when she looked up. "What?"

"I'm so in love with you it's not even funny."

Normani blushed and leaned over to kiss his lips. "I'm so in love with you too."

Val leaned over and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. With one last smile, they turned to their homework.

-

"I was talking to Camila and Shawn and they made me think. Are you-"

"I'm pregnant."

Austin paled, nodding his head. There was an awkward silence, as they sat next to each other.

"What now?" he asked, looking at her.

Keana shrugged, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm gonna support him, or her," Austin told her. "I know, I know what's its like not having a dad and I don't want our kid to feel how I felt."

Keana started to cry. Austin was quick to wrap his arm around her.

"Can't wait to play football with him."

Keana looked up at him, her crying calming down. "What if it's a girl?"

"I'll still teach her football. Or soccer, or baseball. Whatever she wants. Anyways, I always wanted to have a tea party," he said with a smile. "We're gonna do this together, if you want to keep him or her."

"I'm not even fifteen yet," Keana whispered, looking at him.

"Neither am I. Whatever you want, I will be here for you. But I want to keep her. I want to hold her.

Keana didn't respond. She leaned into him, letting him hold her. "Thank you for not leaving me."

Austin shrugged. "I helped make him. If you have to suffer, I should too, yeah?"

Keana smiled at him.

"I'll get a job. I'll help support you and our kid."

"I love you," Keana whispered.

"I love you too. I'm here okay? Never forget that."

Keana just closed her eyes, wondering about the future.

-

Ally turned to Dnah. "Should we have talked to Keana first?"

Dinah shook her head. "I don't want them to hold any power over her. That girl is going to go through so much, the last thing she needs is not have parental guidance."

Ally looked at the papers she was holding. Dinah knocked on the door before stepping back. Ally looked up to see Mrs. Issartel open the door. The woman glared at the couple.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her accent thick.

"We're here to pick up Keana's things and offer you an out."

Mrs. Issartel frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ally handed the woman papers. "Give us parental guardianship to Keana. You may not want her anymore, but we do."

The other woman flinched. She took the papers and looked at them.

Dinah shook her head. "What kind of mother are you?"

Mrs. Issartel looked shocked at the question before fully facing Dinah. "I am not going to raise another baby. If my daughter wants to act like a whore, she can act like that in another house."

"You are really something," Dinah said softly. "Keana is the furthest thing from a whore."

"Right, that's your daughter. Camilla right?"

Mrs. Issartel gasped when she felt a sting on her cheek.

Ally stared at Dinah with wide eyes. (She had just watched her wife slap that woman. It was actually hot.)

" _Don't_  call my daughter that. You are a heartless bitch. Ally and I are going to get Keana's things and you are going to sign those papers."

Mrs. Issartel nodded, her hand hovering over her reddening cheek. She took a step back and watched the two woman walk into the house.

-

"When do you want to have sex?" Camila asked, licking her ice cream.

Ariana, who was drinking water, started to cough. Camila laughed as she pat the other girl's back.

"What?" Ariana asked, wondering about where the conversation was coming from.

"Austin and Keana had sex. And it got me thinking, when will you be ready?"

"I don't know Camila. I'm still fourteen."

Camila nodded, "I know. You're not ready."

"No right now. And we just started dating. Why? Do you want to sleep with someone else?"

Camila shook her head. "I want to lose my virginity with you."

Ariana blushed, as she looked down. "Why are you asking me if I want to have sex then?"

"Cause I want to know if you're ready. I don't want to push you. I want to know when you  _are_  ready."

"I want to be older. I'm not old enough to understand how special it's supposed to be. Is that alright?"

Camila smiled. "That sounds great. If it ever feels like I'm pressuring you, please tell me. I want us to talk about these things."

"Sounds like a plan," Ariana whisperer, moving to kiss her girlfriend.

"I can still make jokes right? And be me right?"

Ariana laughed. "I don't want Fuckgirl Mila to go anywhere. It was the Mila I fell for."

Camila kissed Ariana again.

All Camila could think was, they were perfect.

There was a crash near them. "Damn it Koda Bacon Hernandez-Hansen-Grande!"

-

"Do y-you want k-ki-kids in the f-future?"

Lucy looked up from the bag she was helping pack. "What?"

Lauren shrugged. "I-I wa-want to a-adopt."

"You do?"

Lauren nodded. She looked at Nala. She was packing up some of her things to move in with Camila for a few months before fully moving itno Normani's room. Her own room was going to go to Keana and her future baby.

"Is it cause you were a foster kid?"

Lauren nodded. "Th-The system sssucks. My b-birth parents hate-hated m-me. My fir-first foster p-par-parents liked to h-hu-hurt me. If it w-weren't for Mom, Mama, Camz and Manibear, I w-would have gi-given up long t-time ago. I want to g-give a kid what I had."

Lucy was staring at Lauren. The younger girl blushed and looked away. "What?"

"You've changed. You aren't the same Lo from a few months ago, you are definitely not the Lo I met."

"Y-yeah?"

Lucy nodded. "That Lo wouldn't say anything about her birth parents. She wouldn't have kicked Brad in his baby Brads. She as hell would have her tongue shoved down my throat a few minutes ago."

"Was it bad? I-I can l-learn to k-kiss if you w-want."

Lucy laughed as she walked to Lauren. "You're a great kiss Lo. I'm addicted to your lips."

Flustered, Lauren started to tap her fingers onto her pants, as she tried to look away. "I, I like kissing you."

"I know Babe, you tell me everyday."

Lauren nodded. She looked at Lucy to see her grinning.

She leaned forward and kissed Lucy's lips. She pulled away and went to finish putting her things away.

Lucy stared at Lauren's back side. She looked over to see Charlie watching her. The dog gave her a disapproving look before placing his head down.

Lucy felt scolded and went back to helping Lauren move rooms. She looked up to see Lauren humming to herself. She smiled, as she went back to her work.

-

Keana stared at the table. Dinah and Ally wanted to talk to her. She was waiting for them to tell her she couldn't stay there. Her own mother didn't want her, why would Dinah and Ally?

"Keana? We're not kicking you out," Ally whispered, reaching over to grab the girl's hand.

"Why not?" Keana asked, looking up at them.

"Because you are like a daughter to us. We would never kick you out," Dinah told her, shaking her head. "We talked to your mother."

"D-does she want me back?" Keana asked, hopeful for her mother's change of heart.

Dinah looked down. "I'm sorry Keana. We talked to your mother and she, uh, she gave us custody of you."

Keana's eyes watered. "Sh-she hates me?"

Ally shook her head. "She doesn't hate you. No one could hate you. Look, Dinah and I, we want you here. Lauren's old room is now yours."

Keana blinked a few times. "You want me to stay here?"

Dinah nodded. "And whatever you want to do with your baby, we'll support you. Anyways, Mani and Mila are leaving for school next year. This way, our nest doesn't feel empty."

Keana jumped off her chair and wrapped her arms around both women. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Now go to bed. We'll set up a doctor's appointment. If you need anything, come to us or the other girls. You're not alone."


	21. Accept

 

Normani was staring at the letter she was holding. A grin was on her face as she read the first word: Congratulation.

She reached for her phone to call Val, before stopping.

She knew who was the first person who should know about her acceptance letter.

She grabbed another piece of paper on her desk and walked into the kitchen where Camila, Lauren and Keana were eating.

"Hey Lo, want to go to the park?"

Lauren looked excited, but turned to Keana. "A-are you gonna b-be okay?"

Keana smiled and nodded. "I don't need a babysitter Lo."

"B-But baby," Lauren whispered, pointing to Keana's stomach.

"The baby is fine. Dr. McGrath said it's all fine."

Lauren nodded her head. She jumped off her chair. She forgot she was tangled in her chair and fell to the ground. Charlie ran to make sure Lauren was okay. The girl giggled. "I-I'm fine Char," Lauren told the puppy, petting him.

"Go get ready Lo," Normani told her sister, laughing.

Lauren pushed herself up and ran off,

Normani looked down at the letter and smiled.

-

"Do you remember this place?" Normani asked, sitting on the plastic tube.

Lauren nodded. "Th-this is wh-where Mama and Camz f-found us."

"This is where our lives changed for the better."

"Wh-why d-did you b-bring me h-here?"

Normani looked at the pieces of paper in her hands. She turned to Lauren.

"I got in," Normani told her sister, handing her the first letter.

Lauren read over the letter with a small frown. She read over the words, tears filling her eyes. She looked at Normani.

"Y-you're going t-to New Y-York?" Lauren whispered, wiping her tears.

Normani nodded, "A-are you mad?"

Lauren shook her head. "I-I'm just, I-I'm g-gonna miss you."

"This isn't the end of us. You will always be my baby. You will always be my favorite."

Lauren nodded her head, leaning onto Normani.

"We'll FaceTime every Thursday night. Lauren, I want to go to New York, go to one of the best dance schools so you could be proud of me."

"I-I'm pr-proud of y-you."

"There is something else I need you to read," Normani whispered, handing Lauren another paper.

Lauren looked down at the piece of paper. It was an essay.

Normani reached for Lauren's hand. "Some colleges make you write essays, and it's always a different theme every year. This year was about someone who inspired me. So I wrote about you."

 

_I'm supposed to write about the one person who inspires me to do my best, someone who inspires me into being who I am. I could choose my mothers, who have dealt with homophobia and who adopted three little girls in need. I can write about my birth parents, even though I don't know who they are, I do my best just for them. I can choose my younger sister, who was confident from the moment she was born. I could choose any of them, but who I chose is my baby sister._

_Lauren Michelle Hernandez-Hansen has been the light of my life for as long as I can remember. She had been through so much, even before I met her. She had a tough time growing up, but she never let it stop of her living. Until she was three, our foster parents had abused her. She could have chosen to trust no one, but she trusted me the second she laid her eyes on me._

_Have you ever looked into someone's eyes and looked into their soul? That was what I saw every time I looked into Lauren's eyes. Her eyes held no anger, no hatred. Only innocence, an innocence I had to protect. Just looking at Lauren made me want a better life for the both of us._

_Just searching up her name, you could find about her birth parents and the kidnapping. She forgot about it overtime, her mind blocking it out to protect her. When she was older, she remembered it. She remembered what happened to her in that house. And she could have let it own her. She could have given up. But she didn't. She did what she could to get ahead of all of it. She fought, and keeps fighting. She doesn't give up._

_And as her sister, I want to make her as proud as she made me. I want to have her think, that's my big sister. I want her to know that she's the reason I'm able to say I got into this school._

_I am so proud of you Lauren. You are too special to me to be left behind. What I'm doing, I do for you, so you can tell other people about how proud you are of me._

_You Lauren Michelle Hernandez-Hansen, you are my heart._

_I love you, never doubt that._

Lauren looked at Normani, tear after tears streaming down her face.

Normani, who was crying too, looking at Lauren.

"Th-this i-isn't y-your essay?"

"Not entirely. This was the shorter version, just for you."

Lauren looked away, before getting off the tube. She grabbed Normani's hand and pulled to one of the ends. She crawled in, stopping in the middle. She waited until Normani was inside, before curling up next to her.

Normani was uncomfortable, but she stayed there, holding her baby sister. She kissed the younger girl's temple.

-

The tube shook under them, waking both girls up. Lauren looked around, fear for their safety. She let out a breath when she saw Camila at one end.

"Mama!" Camila called out, before giving the girls her attention. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hey girls," Dinah said, appearing next to Camila.

Lauren smiled, as the image was similar to the one eleven years previous.

"H-hallo Mama," Lauren greeted, crawling out with Normani behind her.

"What are you girls doing here?"

Normani reached into her pocket and took out her acceptance letter. She gave it to Dinah who read it.

Lauren watched as Dinah let out a gasp, then a squeal and then hugged her eldest daughter. "We have to go home!"

-

More squeals.

Normani felt herself wrapped in her mothers' arms. She felt Ally pull away.

"I am so proud of you! You are going to go to that school and show everyone who the best is."

Normani grinned, feeling pride.

Dinah pulled Camila and Lauren to her. "This is our family. And even if we are spread out in the world, we will always be a family," she told her daughters and wife.

Normani hugged her sisters, while her mothers joined in on the hug.

"Keana, get in here!" Lauren said, pulling the other girl into the hug. Keana just laughed as she hugged Lauren and Normani, the two people she could reach.

They were a family, and nothing could break their family.

 


	22. Adorable

"D-does it m-move yet?" Lauren asked, staring at Keana, who was inspecting her still flat stomach in the mirror.

"We won't feel anything for another few months," Keana told her friend.

Lauren pouted. "C-can't it g-grow already?"

Keana laughed.

"I'm, I'm g-gonna be an au-aunt, r-right?"

"'Course. You're gonna be Auntie Lolo, Camila is letting her or him use that name."

"Auntie L-Lolo," Lauren whispered to herself, smiling.

Keana went to lay down on her bed. Lauren quickly moved so she could place her ear over Keana's stomach.

Keana rolled her eyes. She let Lauren try to listen to the baby. Keana ran her hand through Lauren's hair.

"H-hi baby, I-I'm gonna be y-your fav-favorite aunt. I-I'll p-protect you." Lauren looked up at Keana. "Can you feel it, him, her?"

Keana shook her head. "No, but I know he's there."

"She," a male voice told the two girls.

"Are we being cheated on?" A teasing voice questioned, causing Lauren and Keana to look over.

"Lu-Lucy! Th-the ba-baby is g-gonna call me Aun-Auntie Lolo," Lauren told her girlfriend, excited.

Austin laughed as he walked into the room. He kissed the top of Lauren's head. "You're adorable." He kisses Keana's covered stomach and then kissed his girlfriend's lips. "Hey."

Keana smiled back. Lauren grinned at Lucy, who was just staring at Lauren.

"Get dress," Lucy told the younger girl, who stood up. She walked to the taller girl and kissed her.

"Hallo," She said, pulling back.

Lucy just smiled.

Lauren turned to the other two. "Are you going to the party?"

Austin shook his head. "We're gonna have dinner with my mom to tell her about our future daughter."

"We don't know if it's gonna be a girl," Keana told him, standing up.

"I know. But I have a feeling we're having a daughter."

"I think we're having a son"

Austin narrowed his eyes. "Wanna bet?"

The two shook hands before turning back to Lucy and Lauren. "We're not."

Lauren pouted but nodded. She followed Lucy to her room and allowed the older girl to choose her clothes for the party.

"H-how was your d-day?" Lauren asked, watching Lucy.

The older girl shrugged. "It was boring. My mom made me clean. I was just excited to be here."

Lauren grinned. She grabbed the clothes Lucy prepared and went to change. Once she was good, she went to the kitchen.

"Camila Wallace Hernandez-Hansen, if you come home drunk, you will be grounded," Dinah told the girl.

"Wallace? That's not my name," Camila said, a frown on her face.

"Shut it Walz," Dinah told her.

Camila and Ally rolled their eyes, while Normani laughed.

"D-do I have a n-new name t-too?"

"Lauren Raphael Hernandez-Hansen," Dina answered, nodding her head.

Lauren frowned, not sure where the name came from, but shrugged.

Ally turned to the four girls. "Please, be safe. Don't drink and drive. I know you  _are_ going to drink, but do it responsibly. Don't do anything you would be afraid to tell your mother and I. Take care of each other, okay?"

Normani nodded her head. "Of course. And the boys will be there, keeping an eye out too."

Dinah sighed. "C'mon, give your moms a hug goodbye."

Lauren launched herself into her mother's arms.

"A-and d-don't do anything you-you wouldn't tell mmme," Lauren told Dinah, who just laughed.

She kissed the top of her daughter's head before hugging the next child. After the goodbyes, the four girls walked out.

-

Normani sipped her beer while looking around the party. Val was dancing with Naomi. Becky was walking to Shawn and Hailee about Keana and Austin's situation, wanting to help in any way she could.

She looked over to see Lauren nodding at everything Lucy was saying. The girl hadn't like the taste of the beer, so she was given wine coolers. Needless to say, Lauren was drunk.

Camila was in another corner, talking to a random girl while holding Ariana's hand.

"How serious is Lauren with Lucy?" a voice asked, getting Normani attention. The girl rolled her eyes when she came face to face with Bradley Simpson.

"Didn't the kick in the ball tell you she's  _not_  interested?"

Normani had seen the whole thing.

_Brad walked up to Lauren and placed his hands on either side of Lauren's head, trapping her between her lockers and his body. Normani was going to tell the boy to back off but Val stopped her._

_"She has this, let her," he whispered, giving her a small smile._

_Normani looked over to see Brad tell Lauren something. Her younger sister shook her head. The boy slammed his right hand against his locker, getting Lauren to flinch. Normani started to walk over to them when she stopped. She saw Lauren kick upward and Brad fell. The boy covered his crotch and whimpered._

_"L-leave me a-alone," Lauren told him, before walking away, leaving the boy alone on the ground._

Brad flinched.

"I-I just really like her."

"Maybe if you were a decent guy growing up, she may have liked you back. But you made her life hell. Do you know many nightmares she had because of you? Do you know how much damage you did? She couldn't go to school every day because of you. We had to hire tutors for her because you scared her. Why don't do think about her for once and leave her alone?"

Brad clenched his teeth and glared at Normani. "Fuck you."

Normani shook her head. "You aren't worth it. You've proven that much." She turned and walked away, leaving the boy alone, fuming.

She walked up to Val and Naomi. Her boyfriend smiled and kissed her lips. Naomi walked off to find Becky, not wanting to be with the "gross" couple.

-

Ariana looked up, seeing Lauren stare at her.

"What's sup?"

"I-I'm c-cute," Lauren slurred, swaying in place.

"Yes you are."

"C-Camzi w-wan's me t-tah p-pick you up," Lauren told her, nodding at her.

Ariana laughed, "You're the cute pick up line?"

"Yyes?"

Ariana grabbed Lauren's hand. "Let's get you back to your guardians, yeah?"

Lauren nodded her head. "M-Manibear? C-Camzi? I l-like, I l-li-like L-Lucy."

"Adorable," Ariana whispered, helping Lauren to Lucy and Camila.

"L-Lucy!" Lauren called, stumbling to Lucy and hugging her. "I, I l-love ya."

Lucy just kissed Lauren's cheek.

Ariana turned to Camila and raised her eyebrow. Camila just smiled back. Ariana pulled Camila close and kissed her.

"That was cute. Sending your adorable puppy of a sister," Ariana whispered, kissing Camila again.

The older girl smirked. "Only the best for you."

"Smooth," Ariana whispered, before looking over to see Lucy giving Lauren bread to soak up the alcohol. "I'm glad you're my girlfriend."

"I'm glad you are mine too."

-

"What are you staring at?" Dinah asked Ally while they shared a bath.

Ally gave Dinah a small smile. "I'm half expecting Leo to run in here and attack one of us."

Dinah sighed, "I know what you mean. He was my little partner in crime."

Ally leaned into Dinah, liking how connected she felt touching her wife's bare body.

"We're gonna have a new baby in the house."

"If Keana and Austin decided to keep the child."

"I know, I just miss having a little one. Our girls are grown up, and soon they won't need us anymore," Dinah whispered.

"It means we did a good job. Our daughters are independent young women. We did everything we could for them," Ally told Dinah, gently kissing the other woman.

As they made out in the tub, the door burst opened and three furry animals ran in. Koda ran into the bath, while Charlie stopped and stared at Dinah. Cameron meowed.

"I don't miss being interrupted," Dinah said, rolling her eyes at the piglet that was trying to simmer in the hot water.

-

"I found a pet friendly apartment," Val said, as he swayed in place with Normani.

"So you, Cam and I are going live together?" Normani raised her eyebrow.

Val shrugged. "Like a family? Before we commit to a family. I kind of want to spend a semester abroad, see what I haven't, you know?"

Normani nodded. "I get that. As long as you're happy."

"You make me happy," Val whispered, pulling Normani closer.

She blushed and leaned into him, curling up a little so her ear over his heart.

"I hope you never get bored of me," Val whispered, placing his cheek over Normani's head.

"Never," Normani whispered, moving back and pulling him so she could kiss him. "You are really special, and I am lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm the lucky one."

-

Lucy shook her head while Lauren just stared at her.

"What?"

"Y-you're r-really pretty," Lauren slurred, her unfocused eyes on the other girl.

Lucy blushed, as she moved to sit on Lauren's lap.

"Y-you're sitting o-on me?"

"You're my comfy marshmallow," Lucy told the other girl over the loud music.

"I-I'm not a m-mar'mallow!"

Lucy just kissed Lauren's cheek, getting a blush out of the girl. "I'm really glad you're my girlfriend."

"M-me too. I-I, you," Lauren stumbled, a frown appearing on her face. She looked confused.

Lucy grinned. "You don't remember?"

"N-no?"

"I really like you."

"I-I like y-you too."

_I-I love ya._

Lucy smiled, knowing Lauren was drunk. And they were still a new couple. It was too early for  _love_. But she also knew that she would fall in love soon. It was just a matter of time.

-

Ariana and Camila jumped as the couple across the table drank their beer. They had just won a game of beer pong.

"Hey Camila," they heard, getting both their attention. Two girls were standing there, Camila didn't know who they here.

"What's sup?"

"Well, we were just wondering if you wanted to join us upstairs for some,  _fun_?" the blond girl in front of her said.

It took Camila a second to realize what they were talking about. She gave them a smile.

"As beautiful as you are, I'm gonna have to say no. Have fun though," Camila told them, giving them a smile.

The two girls shrugged and walked away. Camila turned to Ariana, seeing her smile at her.

"What?"

"You turned them down."

"Of course. I may hit on other girls, but I would never cheat on you. And the second you want me to stop hitting on another girl, I will."

Ariana pulled Camila in for a kiss. "You are amazing."

Camila smirked. "I know." After a second, she continued. "You're just as amazing."

Ariana pulled Camila in for another kiss.

-

"She was disappointed, but she's proud that I'm stepping up," Austin told Dinah and Ally. "She's going to help me job search."

"You know, we have a small opening at the studio. Our former intern got another job, so we are in need of a new one. You'll be getting us coffee and mail, but you'll get paid."

Austin nodded his head. "Of course. Thank you so much. This, this means a lot to me."

Dinah shook her head. Before she could say any more, there was a huge bang at the front door. Dinah and Ally looked at each other and went to check, Austin and Keana walking behind them.

Dinah opened the door, before letting out a laugh.

Lucy, Camila, Ariana, Normani and Val looked surprised, their cheeks red and eyes wide.

Lauren was on the ground. She looked up. "Oops?"

Ally was quick to pull Lauren up.

"No one drank and drove, right?"

Val shook his head. "I didn't have any alcohol."

"Get your asses inside," Dinah told them, letting the group of kids walk in.

"Mmama," Lauren slurred, looking at Ally.

"Yeah Lo?"

"Am dr-drunk," she said, getting a laugh from Dinah.

"You know what's not fair?" Camila asked, getting her family's attention. "Lauren got high  _and_  drunk before me."

"I-I dun' feel gud," Lauren muttered, before throwing up all over the ground. Everyone moved away while Lauren stared at the ground. "Oops."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said, pushing Lauren towards the bathroom.

"Go to bed, Austin, Val, Lucy, Ariana, you know the rules."

Ally walked to her room, passing the bathroom, where she could hear Lauren and Dinah.

"Ch-Charmander."

Ally just went to bed. She would deal with her hungover child in the morning.

 


	23. Relationships

Dinah and Ally decided to spend a night away from their house. They wanted some alone time without their daughters and "son." (Keana was another one of their daughters while Austin was a son, as he stayed at their house almost every day.)

Ally took a sip of her wine while she watched Dinah fight with her food on the bed. They were having a picnic in bed.

"And you wonder why Mila is the way she is," Ally told her, shaking her head.

Dinah looked up from the steak she was biting. "Wha'ya mean?"

Ally just looked at her, getting a sheepish smile in return.

"What do you think about having another kid around?"

"Like Camila? Or Lauren? Or Normani?"

Ally shook her head. "Keana. It's been a month and nothing. Her mother hasn't tried to take her back."

"We did take custody."

"She could have tried to be in her daughter's life. And I love Keana like she were my own. We should just talk to her, so she knows she has a home, even when she moves away."

"I love you."

Ally looked up, raised eyebrow.

"We've been married over twenty years and I still fall deeper in love with you."

Ally grinned and leaned over to kiss the younger woman. She pushed the plates and food towards the ground. She then pulled Dinah towards her, letting her hands run over Dinah's sides.

Dinah pulled back. "I wasn't done eating."

Ally smirked, "I know. You'll have desert soon enough."

Dinah laughed and took her shirt off. She leaned back down and kissed Ally, letting her wife take over.

-

Normani panted as she sat on the ground. Val was standing in front of her, smiling down at her. "You're almost there. You just have to get that last turn down and it'll be perfect."

Normani sighed. "Five minutes."

Val nodded and sat down next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. He leaned over and kissed Normani's knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if I'm not as good as I thought I was? What if I'm not special enough? Lots of people are dancing, lots of people are better than I am."

"There will be people better than you. There will be people better than  _me_. But you know what? That's fine. As long as you keep your passion, you'll be better than half those people. Show people who you dance for. Show them what you dance for. If you can make people  _feel_ , then you're already great."

Normani leaned forward and kissed his lips. She placed her hand on his cheek while her lips moved with his. He moved back and raised Normani's left hand, his finger running over the promise ring he gave her when they got accept to Juilliard.

" _I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just promising to you that I will be behind you in anything you decide. Even when life gets crazy, I will love you._ "

Normani hadn't taken it off since, (with the exception of moments Normani was dealing with water.)

Val stood up. He pulled Normani up with him. Normani looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"Five minutes are up. Show me how amazing you are."

Normani smiled shyly. She leaned up and kissed Val's lips. "I love you."

Val smiled. "I love you too."

-

Camila raised an eyebrow while she watched Ariana throw the bowling ball.

"How are you so good?"

Ariana shrugged, a smile on her face. "Want me to teach you?"

Camila nodded her head. The younger girl pulled her up and gave Camila a bowling ball. She then went to stand behind her and interlaced her fingers with the other girls. Ariana placed her other hand on Camila's waist.

"Ready?"

Camila nodded her head. Ariana helped Camila, but the bowling ball didn't hit any pins.

"Try it now," Ariana told the other girl, moved back.

Camila took another bowling ball and prepared to throw it.

"Stick out your butt a bit more," Ariana told the other girl.

Camila frowned, but did as she was told. She turned to look at Ariana, but the other girl's attention was on her butt.

"You just want to look at it, don't you?"

Ariana looked up, a smirk on her face. "Duh. AI love your jeans, they show me everything."

"Only for you babe. How about we finish this game and go to your place?"

"Are we going to make out?"

Camila didn't respond. The fifteen year old turned back to the pins and prepared her throw. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward, swinging her arm.

"I can't wait to squeeze your butt."

The bowling ball flew out of her hand and landed on the aisle next to her. She turned to Ariana, eyebrows raised.

"Call an Uber, we are going to your place."

Ariana laughed as she was dragged out of the building.

-

Lauren skipped to Lucy's locker, finding the older girl looking inside of it. She looked at the gift bag she was holding.

Lucy looked over and smiled at Lauren. "Hey."

"H-hi," Lauren whispered, her cheeks turning red.

"Why do you still get nervous around me?"

Lauren shrugged. "Y-you're p-pretty."

Lucy closed her locker and fully faced Lauren. She looked down at the gift bag. "What do you have there Pretty Girl?"

Lauren opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Lauren handed Lucy the gift and placed her hands behind her back. Lucy grabbed the bag and opened it, reaching inside. She took out a stuffed dog.

"I-It-its Charlie. I-I don't want y-you to m-miss him," Lauren said, rocking on her heels.

Lucy leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry we-we can't d-do  _i-it,_ " Lauren whispered.

Lucy laughed. "Lo, no. You're fourteen. I'm not in this relationship because I want to have sex with you. We're dating because I like you. You're kisses are enough. I  _never_  want you to feel like you have to have sex to keep me happy. You being happy makes me happy."

Lauren smiled and kissed Lucy's lips. "I-I'm happy y-you're in m-my life."

"D-do you, pizza?"

"It's a date," Lucy whispered, leaning towards the other girl to give her a kiss.

"Y-you wanna g-go on a date?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Lauren. "You're my girlfriend."

"I-I am."

"I swear you act cute on purpose."

"I-I am c-cute. I-I'm ad-adorable."

"You're a puppy."

Lauren perked up. "A-am I cute like Charlie?"

"Cuter. Cutest thing I've ever seen."

Lauren kissed Lucy. "I-I really li-like you."

"I really like you too. Now let's get you to class so we can get to our date."

-

Austin could feel the stares. He looked up to see a woman shake her head. He glared back, knowing he was being judged by her.

He looked over when he saw another woman look at him.

Keana reached over and rubbing his arm. "It's okay."

"I don't like how they look at us."

"They have nothing better to do except judge people. Just ignore them. You're here for our baby."

"I'm here for you too."

Keana smiled at him. "We're lucky to have you."

"Do you know what you want to do? When the b-baby is born?"

Keana shrugged. "I want to keep him. I want him in my life, but how am I going to support him?"

"With my help.  _She's_  going to have her dad. She's going to have aunts and uncles. She's going to have grandmothers."

"My mom-"

"I was talking about your other mothers."

Keana frowned.

"Mama Ally and Mama Dinah. They love you Keana. I see it every time I enter your house. You're another daughter to them."

"But they already have Normani, Camila and Lauren."

"They still love you. They want you in their life. Keana, if you want to keep our baby, you won't be alone. Even if we don't get married, even if you don't love me like this, I'll be here for a baby. I promise you."

"You two are more adult than most adults," a familiar voice said. They both looked up to see two officers standing in front of them, one of them holding a bag of food.

"Melissa, Grant, what are you guys doing here?" Austin asked, frowning.

"Mel is visiting her soon-to-be-wife," Grant answered, shrugging. He looked at Keana. "I know about the baby. Just know Uncle Grant is here if you need it."

Keana smiled, She watched as Doctor McGrath walked out of her office. A grin appeared on her face. "Melissa, Grant, what are you doing here?" the doctor asked in her Irish accent.

Melissa raised the bag of food and handed it to the dark haired woman. The doctor leaned forward and kissed the officer's lips. "Thank you. I'll see you at home."

Melissa smiled. "I'll see you at home."

"The gay world is so small," Austin commented, shaking his head.

Keana laughed and leaned into her boyfriend, not feeling as alone as she had before.

 


	24. Promises

 

"Promise?"

Ariana sighed, nodding her head. "We still have a few more months before you leave."

Both girls and Koda were in Ariana's bedroom, hanging out. The small piglet was sniffing around, getting used to the room. Camila was sitting on a chair. Ariana was on her bed.

"I know, but I just want to make sure you're going to remind Koda of me."

"He's not going to forget you," the younger girl said, falling back on the bed. Camila laughed and laid down next to her girlfriend. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. I wish you could come with me. I mean, we can make our own band. You and me and Shawn, you know?"

Ariana smiled. "I love you."

Camila quickly sat up and turned to her girlfriend. "You love me?"

"Of course doofus. I love you."

Camila leaned over and kissed Ariana.

Koda covered his eyes while his mothers made out on Ariana's bed.

-

Ally kissed the top of Lauren's head. The young teenager was asleep on the couch. She ran her hand through her hair, while her mind took her back a few years.

_Lauren pulled at Ally's pants. Ally looked down at the girl. The little girl covered her mouth with Nala and looked up at Ally. Her pajamas with duck patterns on._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Lauren shook her head, patting the couch._

_"You want to sit with me?"_

_Lauren nodded her head, raising her arms. Ally reached down and placed the small girl on her lap._

_It had been a few weeks since fostering Lauren and Normani. And it still surprised the mothers when Lauren initiated something._

_It was easier for Normani to warm up to Dinah and Ally because she knew there were good people out there. She knew not everyone would hurt her._

_But Lauren only had one other pair of parents. And her first three years of life were in terror. She didn't know parents and guardians were supposed to protect the young ones. She was learning. And both mothers loved every step Lauren made, no matter how small or how big._

_But in that moment, Lauren looked up at Ally from her spot on the foster mother's lap and bit Nala's paw. She wiggled a little, trying to get comfortable before leaning into Ally. The small girl let out a sigh as her eyes closed._

_Ally didn't move for the next two hours, no matter how badly she had to use the restroom._

Ally smiled.

Her daughters were all growing up. They were becoming independent (some quicker than others), beautiful, amazing women. And Ally was so proud.

-

"Kid better not forget me," Normani muttered, staring at Keana, who was eating ice cream. The younger girl shrugged.

"You'll visit a lot then?" Keana questioned, looking at the older girl.

"Of course. This is my home. And Lauren would kill me if I didn't visit," Normani answered, eating her own ice cream.

Dinah walked into the kitchen. "What are you losers doing here?"

Normani shot Dinah a glare. "Lo's sleeping in the living room."

Dinah sighed. "She didn't sleep well last night. She had a nightmare and you know where she goes when she's scared."

Normani rubbed her face. "Do you think she'll ever get passed this?"

Dinah shook her head. "Your old foster parents, her own birth parents, they really screwed up her head. She can get better, but I don't think it'll ever really leave. She can live with is, but it'll always be there, you know?"

Normani nodded her head.

Keana looked at Normani. "I can take care of her for you."

The older teenager let out a sigh, not responding. She looked at the doorway of the kitchen, wondering on how she could help Lauren before she had to leave.

-

Normani walked into Lauren's bedroom, seeing her younger sister curled up on her bed, Nala in her arms. Charlie was laying next to her, his head on Lauren's waist. He looked at her before closing his eyes.

Normani smiled at how small her sister looked.

_Normani watched as Lauren slept. The baby had been whining about hunger, but their foster parents did nothing about it. Lauren ended up sleeping with the empty stomach._

_Normani was hungry, but she had seen what happened when Lauren whined about food. Lauren's cheek was still red from the slap._

_Lauren whimpered in her sleep, as she clenched and unclenched her hand. Normani reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. The one year old jumped and moved away from Normani._

_Normani raised her hands to show Lauren she meant no harm. The small child rubbed her eyes, staring at Normani._

_Normani smiled at Lauren, moving to lay down on the bed._

_Lauren watched her before slowly crawling towards Normani. Normani raised one of her arms and allowed Lauren to crawl under them. The younger girl cuddled against Normani._

_"I got ya," Normani whispered, holding Lauren._

_The younger girl hummed, her breathing evening out._

_Normani held Lauren while she slept._

Normani kicked her shoes off while walking to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and over Lauren. Gently, she kicked Charlie off the bed, before taking his spot. She got comfortable behind Lauren, holding her from behind. The younger girl moved closer to Normani.

"I got you. I always have you," Normani whispered, holding her baby sister.

"Manibear," Lauren whispered in her sleep, "love ya."

-

Lauren swung her legs as she stared at a bench. Her butt had gotten numb on the swing, an imprint of the chain was on her head.

"Lo?" she heard, getting her attention. Lauren looked over to see Camila staring down at her.

"Yeah?" she whispered, a small frown on her face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"N-next yea-year. Its g-gon-gonna suck w-without you or, or M-Manibear. I don't w-want to l-lose you g-guys."

Camila sat down on the swing next to Lauren. She reached into her pocket and took out two Beanie Boos. Lauren looked over at the white with colorful pokadots and the sparkly green one.

"Wh-what's that?"

Camila grinned. She moved the white one between them. "This is a unicorn, and this is a dragon."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I c-can see th-that C-Camz."

"I know. But you don't know the story. So this Unicorn and Dragon loved each other. And the Dragon always promised to protect the Unicorn. And I will always protect you. You are the unicorn in my life Lolo. I always promise to protect you, even if I'm not here." Camila grabbed Lauren's hand and placed the green dragon in her hand.

Lauren wiped the tears that appeared on her face. She smiled at Camila, who shrugged.

"I-I'm gl-glad you f-found us," Lauren whispered, standing up. She wrapped her arms around her older sister. Camila just laughed, hugging Lauren back.

-

Dinah placed her hands on either sides of Ally's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Ally leaned into the kiss.

"I love you," Dinah whispered, her lips an inch from Ally's.

Ally grinned, pulled back. "What's this for?"

Dinah shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know you are beautiful and I love you."

Ally kissed Dinah. "I love you too."

"My queen," Dinah whispered, kissing Ally's forehead. She winked as she walked out of the bedroom. Ally just laughed.

 


	25. Prom

 

Normani patted her dress down, looking at her reflection. It was the most magical night of high school. The most magical day of her life had already been chose, and nothing could beat it. (It was the day Dinah and Ally adopted her and Lauren. That was a dream come true after her parents  passed away.)

"Y-you look like a p-princess," Lauren told her older sister, smiling. She hugged Cameron. "P-princess Mani."

"Thanks Lo," Normani answered, smiling at the girl.

The younger sister smiled and rubbed the top of Cameron's head.

"So, so p-pretty," Lauren told her, her attention on the kitten.

Normani rolled her eyes when she heard the doorbell go off. She was about to leave the room when Lauren stopped her.

"No, s-stay. I-I wan-wanna talk to V-Val," Lauren told her, running out the room.

Normani shook her head and watched her youngest sister walk out. Cameron let out a small meow and moved to lay down next to Normani.

"This is gonna be interesting."

-

Lauren opened the door. Val was standing at the doorway, a grin on his face. He was holding a box with a flower inside, a black tux on.

"Hey Lo, how are you doing? How is Lucy?"

"I-I'm good. L-Lucy's okay. I-I wanna t-talk to y-you," Lauren told the older boy, signaling for the older teen to walk in.

Val walked into the house and smiled at his girlfriend's mothers. They looked amused. Lauren lead him to the kitchen.

"S-sit p-please," Lauren told the older boy, signaling for the chair in front of her.

Val nodded his head and sat down.

"D-do you want water?"

"Yeah, thanks Lauren," he answered, watching Lauren get water and place it in front of him. Lauren then sat down in front of him.

She reached into her pocket and took out some index cards.

"Wh-what did you p-plan f-for to-today?" Lauren asked, watching Val.

Val smiled. "Well Mani and I are going to pick up Becky, Naomi, Bebe, Bonner, Jilly and Blair. Then we are all headed to dinner. Then the dance."

"N-no h-hotel room?" Lauren questioned, a confused look on her face.

Val shook her head. "No hotel. Normani wants to spend as many nights with you and Camila before college."

A grin appeared on Lauren's face. She nodded her head. "P-protect her?"

"Always."

"Mani! Lolo's done interrogating-" there was a thump, "-I'm fine!"

Lauren let out a giggle.

Val stood up and went to the doorway to wait for Normani.

Lauren watched as Val dropped the flower when Normani walked in. "Wow," he whispered, his eyes glued on Normani.

Normani blushed, "You look handsome."

"Wow."

Camila leaned towards Lauren. "I think he's broken." 

Lauren nodded her head, scratching the top of Charlie's head. The husky wagged his tail with his eyes closed.

Val reached down and grabbed the box. He struggled to open it, before grinning when it did. He grabbed the corsage and handed Dinah the box.

"Y-you look w-wow," Val whispered, smiling at his girlfriend.

Normani offered Val her hand.

"Can you hurry up," Camila muttered, bored.

Lauren giggled, when Normani glared.

"Thanks for ruining the moment," Normani muttered.

"You're welcome."

"N-no fi-fight."

"Okay, picture time!"

"Oh my god!"

More giggling.

-

Becky laughed with Naomi on her lap. "This is it guys. We're graduating high school next week."

"Don't!" Bebe exclaimed, shaking her head.

"We'e splitting up!"

"No!"

Normani shook her head from her seat on Val's lap. "We'll still be friends."

"Not as close as we are now," Becky muttered, a small frown on her face. "You guys are my best friends. I don't want to lose you guys."

Normani looked at Val. He kissed her cheek. She turned to Becky, a smile on her face. "Yeah, we won't see each other every day. But that won't mean we aren't friends. I don't see Aunt Zendaya every day, but she's still Mom's best friend. You guys helped me so much, I'm not giving that up."

Becky smiled, nodding her head.

"Who's gonna win Prom King and Queen?" Jilly asked, changing the subject.

"Mani is  _so_  winning," Bonner told them, a grin on his face.

"We'll see."

-

Val watched as Becky twirled Normani around, both girls laughing. He took a sip of his drink.

"Good luck," he heard, getting his attention. He looked over to see Taylor Swift, a grin on her face. "Rumor has it you and Normani are going to win."

"What about you and Joe?" Val asked, looking at his girlfriend's former rival.

Taylor shrugged. "We aren't as cute as you and Normani. And I agree."

Taylor and Normani had ended their rivalry after Taylor stood up for Lauren.

_Taylor was walking to her locker, her eyes on the text her boyfriend, Joe Alwyn had sent her._

_"P-please l-leave mme al-alone," she heard someone stutter in a small voice. She looked up and saw Normani's baby sister pushed up against the lockers,  Zayn Malik standing in front of her._

_"Look, I'm sorry. If you want, we can go on another date," he told her, trying to give her a charming smile._

_Lauren shook her head. "I-I have a g-girlfriend."_

_"I took you away from her once, I can do it again. If you let me," he whispered, leaning into Lauren. The girl tried to get away, but Zayn was blocking her way to leave._

_"Hey!" Taylor called out, trying to walk as fast as she can to the two._

_Lauren looked even more scared seeing Taylor. The older girl felt bad. Shooting Zayn a glare, she pushed him back so Lauren wasn't trapped._

_"What do you want? Aren't you tired of bullying Lauren? Why don't you just leave?" Zayn told the older girl._

_Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Look dick, I've only talked to Lauren once, so I don't_ bully _her. And I'm not going to let a girl get harassed, no matter who she is. So why don't you leave before I let Val know you are bugging her?"_

_Zayn flinched. He shot Lauren a glare and walked away._

_Taylor turned to look at Lauren, who looked scared._

_"Do you want me to take you to Normani, Camila or Lucy?"_

_Lauren nodded her head. The taller girl placed a hand on Lauren's back._

Normani was grateful when Taylor brought Lauren to her. Taylor and Normani talked and found out they had no reason to hate each other. They weren't friends, but they were no long mean to each other.

(Val did punch Zayn again when he heard about what he did. Lucy also kicked him in between his legs.)

Val turned to Normani and noticed that she was staring at him. There was a grin on her face.

"Excuse me," he muttered, standing up and walking towards his girlfriend. He placed his hands on her waist and swayed. "I love you."

Normani looked up at him, her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Val leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Gross," Becky muttered, moving to Naomi, who was dancing with Bonner and Bebe.

Normani laughed as Val twirled her. The girl leaned into Val, her eyes closed. Val wrapped his arms around Normani.

-

Normani and Val didn't win prom royalty. They were glad. They went out for a late dinner, Val and Normani all over each other. The boy would sneak a kiss on Normani's cheek. He'd hug her, getting her to giggle.

"What?" Normani questioned, looking at Val who was staring at her.

"Nothing. I just really like your face."

"You're so cheesy."

Val grinned. "Yeah, but you love me."

Normani leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I do."

Val melted against Normani, not wanting to move away.

"I want to marry you, someday," Val told the girl, a grin on her face.

"I'll say yes, when you ask," Normani whispered, leaning into the boy. Val didn't respond, he just kept an arm around her while he ate his food.

-

Normani took her shoes off when she entered her house. She looked around the dark living room, seeing her a few figures sleeping on the ground. She grabbed her phone and turned her flashlight on. She aimed it to the figures and smiled when she saw her sisters and their girlfriends sleeping on the air mattresses on the ground.

Normani went to her bedroom and got changed. Cameron let out a meow, as he stretched. Jumping off the bed, he rubbed himself against Normani. The girl gave the cat a pet and scratched his head.

Normani changed out of her dress and washed her face. Once she was ready for bed, she grabbed her blanket and pillow and went to the living room. She looked at her sisters, who were curled up together. Charlie was sleeping next to Lucy, Koda was in Ariana's arms. Cameron went to sleep with Charlie, wanting to stay warm.

"M-mani?" Lauren muttered, her voice laced with sleep.

"Hey," Normani whispered, smiling.

Lauren patted the spot next to her and curled up against Normani when the older girl laid down. Camila moved so all the three sisters were curled together.

Normani closed her eyes with a smile.

She was going to miss this.

 


	26. Happy

 

Lauren's hands were shaking and they wouldn't stop. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just held Lauren. Her hand ran through her girlfriend's hair.

-

_One Day Earlier_

Normani grinned at her reflection, she looked over to see Val tightening his tie.

"Ready?"

Normani grabbed her cap and gown. "Let's go graduate high school."

Val grabbed his gown, having left his cap in his car. He followed Normani out her room and into the living room where the rest of their families were. The Hernandez-Hansens and the Chmerkovskiys were talking about their future high school graduates.

"What are you doing over there?" Normani asked Keana, who was sitting in the kitchen, eating alone.

Keana blinked a few times, confused, before shrugging. "That's for family."

Normani rolled her eyes. "You're family idiot."

Lauren giggled. "Idiot."

Normani gave Keana a hug and looked at the two families. "Ready to go?"

The two families walk out of the room. Normani and Val exchanged a kiss before going with their respective families.

-

" _Jilly Anais._ "

Lauren rubbed her hands against her jeans while she waited for the name she wanted to be called.

" _Simone Biles!_ "

Lauren let out a big sigh. She looked around, seeing a bunch of other students with senior siblings. She looked at Camila, who was on her phone, probably texting Ariana.

" _Bonner Balton!_ "

It was taking forever!

" _Blair Caldwin!_ "

Lauren leaned her head against Keana, who was rubbing her stomach.

" _Valentin Chmerkovskiy!_ "

Lauren clapped, a grin on her face. That was her brother up there.

"Let's go Woodstock!" Camila shouted.

 _"Rebecca Gomez!_ "

Another one. Lauren grinned as another girl who she looked up to walked across stage. She looked over at Camila, who looked proud.

Becky, although not really well know, helped Camila with her coming out. Becky talked about her conversation with her parents, and how she was scared. Camila took everything by heart.

" _Normani Hernandez-Hansen!_ "

Lauren jumped up. She clapped her hands.

"Th-that's my Manibear," Lauren told those around her, the biggest smile on her face. She looked at Normani, who was on stage waving her diploma around. "Mine."

"We know Lo," Dinah answered, "she's been yours since you were a baby."

Lauren nodded her head.

" _Arin Ray!_ "

Oh my god, Lauren wanted everything to just finish.

" _Bleta Rexha_!"

Lauren looked over at Keana's phone, seeing her messages ooened. She smiled at the concerned Austin text messages the other girl had received.

" _Naomi_   _Scott_!"

Lauren struggled to keep her eyes opened while she clapped.

_"Taylor Swift!_

-

Normani and Val's family went their own ways for dinner celebrations. Lauren kept her arms around Normani.

"I'm not going anywhere," Normani said, patting Lauren's back.

"Yet," Lauren whispered, snuggling against Normani.

Camila just laughed.

Normani just pulled Camila into a hug. "No!"

The fresh graduate just laughed. She looked down and smiled at Lauren, who was hugging her.

Once at the restaurant, Lauren sat really close to Normani.

Camila asked her why.

"I-I wanna re-remember how Mani felt b-before she leave me," was her answer.

It made Normani hug Lauren as hard as she could.

-

When the weekend came around, Val and Normani's families held a small graduation party for their kids and their friends.

Normani spent most of the day with Becky and her other female friends. Simone, Becky and Naomi were going to Los Angeles, Bebe was going to New York, and Jilly was backpacking through Europe before going to school.

Val hung out with the guys. Bonner wanted to try bull riding in Texas, Arin was going to Los Angeles, Blair was also headed to New York.

Lauren was sitting with Lucy and Charlie, they were all just cuddling on a chair. Camila was with her friends, wanting to spend as much time as she could.

Normani watched as Lauren kissed Lucy's lips. She smiled.

"Lollipop sure has grown up, hasn't she?" Becky questioned.

Normani nodded. "I remember when she wouldn't even let our moms look at her."

Becky grinned. "I'm really going to miss you. You were my best friend."

Normani just hugged Becky. "And you're mine."

Becky moved back and looked behind the other girl. "You better take care of her."

Normani turned to see Val grinning. "With all my heart."

Becky nodded and turned, walking to other people.

Normani turned and smiled up at Val. "I can't wait to start a new life with you," Normani whispered, her hand on Val's waist.

Val smiled, but it disappeared in seconds. Normani felt her heart drop when she turned and saw Lauren stand there. The younger girl looked devastated. She placed a wrapped present on the table in front of her and walked away. Lucy, who saw and heard the whole thing just glared at Normani.

"Lo, wait!" Lucy ran after her girlfriend.

Normani closed her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

Val nodded. "I know."

Normani grabbed the present and unwrapped it. She looked at the frame, tears filling in her eyes.

The picture was of just Lauren and Normani. It was the first picture ever taken of the two together.

She rubbed her eyes. "I'll be right back."

-

Lauren ran to her room. She slammed her door and closed her eyes. She felt her hand tremble.

Lauren knew Normani didn't mean what she said. She knew Normani would come back. But she couldn't help but freak out.

What if Normani felt like her birth parents and didn't want to be around her anymore? What if Normani felt like Lauren ruined her life? What if something happened to Normani?

There was so much running through her head and she couldn't stop it.

Lauren heard her room open and Charlie ran in. He used his head to push Lauren so the girl was sitting on the bed.

Lucy walked in and wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Lauren?"

The girl on question just shook her head.

Lauren's hands were shaking and they wouldn't stop. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Lucy didn't say anything, she just held Lauren. Her hand ran through her girlfriend's hair.

There was a knock on the door. Both girls looked over to see Normani standing there.

"Lo?"

Lauren felt her tears fall down her face as she opened her mouth.

Nothing came out.

"Can I have a moment alone with my sister?"

Lucy stood up and walked out.

"Lauren, I didn't mean it," Normani whispered, sitting next to the younger girl. "I'm excited to go to college. I'm excited to be in a new place. And I'm excited to start dancing. But I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be great. I'm scared I'll hate it. And I'm scared to be away from my baby sister. You tell me about how much you need me, but I need you."

Lauren looked at Normani.

"I'll always need you," Normani whispered, looking at Lauren.

Lauren closed her eyes. " _Safe?_ "

"I'll be safe. You know why?"

" _Val?_ "

"No. Because I have you to come home to. I hope one day you realize it. Until then, I'll keep reminding you.  _You_  make me the happiest."

Lauren threw herself into Normani's arms. She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Normani hugged Lauren hard. "I love you."

Lauren just held Normani tighter.

 


	27. Goodbye

 

Normani groaned as she woke up. Her body felt stiff, as if she slept in a weird position. And she did. She opened her eyes and looked to her side, smiling at Lauren who was hugging her tightly.

She knew it was going to be a tough day for the family. It was Normani's last day in Miami. Val had already left, his family wanting to drive to New York. They took all their things. Normani's family wanted to drive to have more days with her, but Camila had to move to her school as well.

Normani closed her eyes and hugged Lauren closer. Her muscles be damned.

-

Lauren woke up a few minutes later. She yawned as she grabbed her phone. She saw a message from Lucy.

_I wish I could be with you today. You're going to be okay. You're stronger that you think._

Lauren smiled, knowing that Lucy was thinking of her.

Lauren hugged Normani tighter.

"I can't breath," Normani muttered, a smile on her face.

Lauren giggled. "I-I don't wanna l-let go."

"I know Boo, neither do I. But I really gotta pee."

"Okay," was all Lauren said, not moving.

Normani laughed, messing Lauren's already messy hair. "Move loser."

"I'm c-cool," Lauren muttered, moving back.

"Yeah, so badass Lo."

Lauren nodded.

"Move it pup."

Lauren moved with a pout and moved. She wanted to keep Normani, but she knew they had to drive to the airport soon.

-

Normani, Dinah, Ally, Camila, Lauren and Keana were waiting until time got close to Normani's boarding time. Cameron was in his carrier, sleeping.

Lauren held Normani's hand the whole time.

Normani looked a it, remembering when Lauren would do that.

One year old Lauren's back hurt. She didn't mean to drop her sippy cup, but she did. And the Martins weren't happy.

Normani sat with Lauren after the punishment. The little girl was whimpering, her shirt hurting her cuts. Normani reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. The little girl gripped the hand, as if her life depended on it.

Normani looked at Lauren, smiling.

"It's time," Dinah whispered, standing up. The family stood up and walked to the entrance to the security check.

Normani looked at Dinah. "Mommy," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "I-I'm gonna miss you."

Dinah smiled, "I'll miss you too. I know you're going to do great."

"Thank you," Normani whispered, looking up at the woman.

"For what?"

"Find us. For protecting us. For being the mother I needed. I know we all tease you, but you've done so much. You're the reason Lo and I are still alive. I love you Mommy," Normani whispered, getting tears out of her mother.

Dinah hugged her eldest daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for being the wonderful daughter you are."

Dinah released her and the girl moved to her other mother, who already had tears in her eyes. Normani wrapped her arms around her shorter mother. "I love you Mama."

Ally nodded her head. "You're coming back. I know you are."

"Always. I'm gonna need you guys so much."

"You always make me proud. I love you," Ally told her eldest.

"I promise to always call."

Ally kissed her cheek and moved, letting Camila hug the soon-to-be college student.

"A lot of my foster siblings didn't like me, there was two others, but you were one of the best foster siblings I ever had."

"I'm happy you're my big sister," Camila whispered, tightening her hold.

Normani smiled. "Make sure to treat your girl well."

"Don't forget us when you make it big."

"I could never. You're my family."

Normani moved to Keana and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too. You and my nephew," Normani told the pregnant teen.

Keana smiled and hugged Normani. "I'll take care of her for you."

"Take care of yourself too. I want to hear all about the pregnancy. You're my sister too."

The girl nodded, moving out of the hug and letting Normani move to the last person.

Normani turned to Lauren. No words were exchanged, just hugs. She felt Lauren tremble in her arms. Normani had tried to keep her tears at bay, but holding her baby sister caused all the tears to slip out of her face.

Lauren let out a small sob. Normani cried, holding Lauren in her arms.

"I'll call all the time. I'll come home. You aren't losing me," Normani whispered in Lauren's ear.

"Y-you k-keep-p me s-sa-safe," Lauren cried, shaking her head.

"You kept me safe too," Normani whispered, moving back. She wiped Lauren's tears. "You are braver than you think. You're going to do great without me."

Lauren nodded, taking a step back. Dinah wrapped her arm around her youngest daughter.

Normani grabbed her bags and stepped towards the line. She looked back at her family, smiling at them.

The remaining Hernandez-Hansen family stayed until they couldn't see Normani anymore. The drive home was silent, only Lauren's sniffles were heard.

-

A few days later, it was Camila's turn. Lauren was having a horrible day. Lucy, Austin, Hailee and Ariana were going that time. Camila and Shawn's families went together.

Shawn met his roommate, Andrew Bazzi, who went by his last name. Camila met Charlotte Aitchison, who used Charli XCX as her "professional" name.

Camila and Shawn stood outside the Sophomore dorms, saying their goodbyes.

Shawn placed his hands on Hailee's shoulders. "I'll be home this weekend. We'll go on dates every Saturday."

Hailee kissed his lips, smiling. "I love you. I'll miss you."

The tall boy smiled and kissed her back. "I love you and I'll miss you."

Shawn hugged Austin. "Don't replace me," the shorter boy said.

"Never."

"Keana and I talked, and we chose who we want as godparents for our kid. Keana is choosing the godmother, but I want you to be the Godfather."

Shawn froze, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Of course. You're like a brother to me."

Shawn hugged Austin tighter than before. "Thank you. I'm gonna be a awesome godfather."

Austin nodded and walked to his girlfriend. Shawn hugged Keana, thank her for choosing him, he hugged Ariana and Lucy.

"Take c-care of Camz, p-please?" Lauren told him, looking up at him.

Shawn smiled. "Of course. I'm gonna miss you."

Lauren hugged him, before letting him say goodbye to her parents and his family.

Camila kissed Ariana. "You'll protect her?"

"We all will. You just, don't change yeah?"

Camila grinned, kissing Ariana again. "I'll FaceTime you tonight. I love you, okay?"

Ariana nodded her head. "I love you too."

Camila walked to Keana. "Take care of my room."

Keana laughed. She hugged Camila. "I'm gonna miss you Mila."

"I'm gonna miss you too. I'm glad you joined our family."

Camila turned and looked at Lauren, who was hugging Lucy.

"C'mere," Camila said, opening her arms. Lauren quickly launched herself into Camila's arms. She rubbed her younger sister's back. "I'll be back this weekend."

Lauren nodded against Camila's neck.

"Don't forget, you're my unicorn. We're Camren."

The younger girl giggled. "Dr-dragon."

"Yeah, and the dragon protects the unicorn, wherever they are."

Lauren nodded her head, moving back. She wiped her tears, smiling at the girl.

"I'll be back." She repeated one last time before turned to her mother.

"Mama," she managed to say, before crying.

Ally hugged the girl, rubbing her back. "I love you. I'm proud of you. You got into this school, that is amazing."

Camila nodded. She moved back and wiped her tears. Dinah reached over and pulled Camila into her arms. "You're so grown up. I still remember when you were dressed as a banana, saying your first word."

Camila laughed. "I love you Mom. Thanks for helping be brave in this world."

Dinah kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

The girl giggled, hugging her mother. Shawn and Camila stood next to each other.

The families drove home. Lauren stayed curled up against Lucy the whole time. Dinah and Ally held hands.

Upon arriving home, it felt empty. They just hoped it would feel like that for long.

-

The kids slept in the living room. Dinah was on her phone, looking at photos of her two daughters when the door opened. She looked over and smiled softly. Lauren was hugging Nala.

"C-can I s-sleep here?"

Dinah patted the spot in the middle of the bed. Lauren curled up between her mothers. Charlie curled up at the end of the bed.

"I-I feel l-lonely."

Dinah sighed. "I know. It'll get better."

Lauren nodded, sighing.

Dinah wrapped her arm around her youngest.  She worried about her two other kids, but knew things were going to be okay.

It had to be.

 


	28. Divided

 

_2018_

_"'_ py!" Lauren exclaimed, running around the couch. The rest of her family just watched her run around. The three year old had gotten into the candy cabinet and ate half of what was there. Leo had chased her in the beginning, but soon it was too much and he decided to lay and watch.

"What are you happy about?" Dinah asked, looking at the little girl.

"'py! Me 'py!" the three year old exclaimed, grinning.

"What's going on Mama?" Camila asked, looking at Ally.

"I don't know," the mother answered, watching the young girl.

They all turned to Lauren, who launched herself into Normani's arms, giggling.

Normani grinned and hugged her baby sister.

-

_Present_

_One Day Later_

Normani looked up at Val, the boy smiling down at her.

"You're beautiful in the morning," Val whispered, running his hand through the girl's hair.

"I love you. I love waking up with you."

The two got up for the morning and got ready for their first day in New York as a couple.

There was a knock on the door. Val opened it, smiling at the pair in front of him. Normani walked to the door and saw them. Normani was captivated by the girl's blue eyes.

"Hey," the girl greeted, a grin on her face. "We wanted to meet our neighbors. I'm Alexandra Diddario, and this is Zac Efron."

"I'm Val Chmerkovskiy. And this beautiful woman is Normani Hernandez-Hansen."

"Do you want to come in? Val and I made breakfast, and I made too much."

Alexandra nodded and walked in, holding Zac's hand.

Zac whistled, looking at the amount of food on the table. "Big family?"

Normani nodded. "I have three sisters."

The two couples sat down around the table. "So where are you guys from?"

"Miami," Normani answered, when her phone went off. She looked at the caller and grinned. "Excuse me." Normani stood up and walked out of the small kitchen. "Hey baby."

"Oh," Zac whispered, "I thought you two were together."

Val grinned. "We are. That's just Normani's youngest sister. She struggles being away from Normani."

"That's cute. I love my younger siblings."

"I think it's different, for Lauren and Normani," Val whispered, his eyes on his girlfriend.

"Why?"

Normani smiled and hung up. "My sisters and I were all adopted. Lauren and I were adopted together. Our foster parents, they weren't nice and we got through it together. She has, she struggles letting go."

"Well it seems like with you as a sister, I think she'll do well."

-

_One Month Later_

Camila, Charli, Shawn and Andrew Bazzi all sat at the table eating breakfast.

Camila winked at a girl that was passing by. Her eyes widened when the girl crashed into a garbage can. Camila looked at Shawn, who looked ready to laugh.

"Any plans this weekend?" Bazzi asked, biting into his pizza.

"Mila and I are heading home, gonna see our girls again."

Camila grinned. "My baby Lo is gonna be so happy."

"How is she?" Shawn asked, concerned.

Camila shrugged. "As okay as she can be. Ari said she finally slept in her own room."

Shawn frowned. "How is Keana? Baby Austin?"

"Baby is okay, and so is Keana. Everyone is just worried about Lauren. She's still struggling."

"She's gonna be okay," Shawn whispered, bumping his shoulder against Camila.

The girl shrugged.

"Is that Mr. Jeremy?" Bazzi asked, pointing to a man at the entrance.

Camila looked over and saw her guitar teacher holding hands with another man.

"Is he gay?" Camila asked, a grin on her face.

Shawn nodded his head. "Cool, right?"

"What are you two talking about?" Charli asked, frowning.

Camila shrugged. "We know straight couples, and lesbian couples, but we've never met a gay couple. This is awesome. I can't wait to tell Ari and Lolo."

"Hey kids," Jeremy Jordan greeted, walking to the students.

"Great, who's this Mr. Jeremy?" Bazzi asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jeremy blushed. "This is Chris Wood, my fiancé."

Camila looked at the other man, but he was staring at Jeremy like he was the only man in the room.

Camila smiled, hoping Ariana looked at her the same way.

-

_One Month Later_

"My mom wants to host Thanksgiving dinner this year," Dinah said, her arms around her wife. They were making dinner. Keana was out with Austin, another doctor's appointment. Lauren and Lucy were in Lauren's room with the door opened, which was Lauren's choice.

(Dinah had walked in on Lauren and Lucy kissing, with Lucy's hand under the younger girl's shirt. Dinah closed her eyes and tried to run out the room to get away from her youngest losing some innocence. Dinah crashed into the wall. Dinah and Ally had another talk with Lucy and Lauren, where Lauren said she just wanted to grow up. Lucy asked to be alone and talked to Lauren. Dinah and Ally don't know what was said, but Lauren looked lighter. There hasn't been another incident since.)

"She does know it's six of us and the Mahones."

"She does. She wants to meet Keana and Austin, to know who else is joining the family."

Ally raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me she doesn't want to corrupt another child."

"Oh god, I think she wants to. She said something about making an army."

"If Keana's baby's word is a swear word, your mother will be banned from this house."

Dinah let out a laugh. She kissed Ally's cheek. "I love you so much."

Ally smiled back, "And I love you. Now go cut the onions."

Dinah sighed.

"I knew you wanted to distract me."

Dinah stuck her tongue out. Ally laughed, shaking her head. "I wonder how many children I have sometimes."

Dinah quickly kissed Ally's lips with a laugh and went to prepare dinner.

-

_Three Months Later_

Lauren stared at her reflection. She was wearing a loose dress, her hair in curls.

"L-Lucy's gonna like this?" Lauren asked, looking at Keana.

The very pregnant teen was sitting on Lauren's bed. "She's going to love it. She loves you."

Lauren grinned, when she got an alert on her laptop. She looked at it to see a video call from Normani.

"Manibear!" Lauren greeted, grinning.

Normani smiled back. " _Are you going out?_ "

Lauren nodded her head. "Yeah. L-Lucy got tickets for a concert, an-and she wants me to go. Keana, she, she helped me get ready."

" _You know, if you need me you can always call._ "

Lauren nodded her head. "I know, but, you, you're busy, an-and Keana is here."

The smiled disappeared from her face. " _I'm never too busy for you_."

Lauren nodded, a grin on her face. "I know. I-I just don't wanna bug you. K-Keana is here. She, we have ice cream dates."

Normani nodded her head. " _That sounds like fun._ "

"It is. I-I can't wait until you come home," Lauren told her sister, giving the computer her full attention.

Normani's smile returned. " _I can't wait to come home too. I want lots of cuddles._ "

Lauren nodded her head. "C-cuddles. An-and movies? Keana and I, we-we go to the movies a lot. I-I can't wait to tell you," Lauren said, excitement in her voice.

" _So, um, I forgot I had more homework. And you, you have Keana. So I'm gonna, I'll talk you later._ "

Lauren had a small frown on her face. She waved at Normani. "I love you Manibear."

Normani smiled. " _I love you too Boo Boo Bear._ "

Normani ended the call. Lauren turned to Keana with a small frown. "What, did I-I do something wrong?" Lauren asked.

Keana shook her head. "No. You didn't do anything. She just misses you. She just missed what you guys had."

"Do I, should I call back?" Lauren asked, running her hand against her dress.

"Go our with Lucy. And tomorrow morning call her and tell her all about it. She just wants to be your big sister."

Lauren nodded. "I-I can do that."

Before Lauren and Keana could continue their conversation there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Keana said, giving Lauren a small smile.

Lauren looked over to see Lucy walk in. She melted when she saw her girlfriend. She walked to the older girl and grabbed her hand. She then kissed Lucy's lips.

"I love you," Lauren whispered, smiling.

Lucy blushed. "I love you too Marshmallow."

-

_One Month Later_

Keana stared at the television. It was just her and Lauren at the house, Ally, Dinah and Austin were working.

"Ice cream?" Lauren asked, popping her head in the doorway.

Keana nodded, when she felt a pain shoot in her stomach. She placed her hand on it. All day she had been uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

Keana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's watch the movie."

Lauren nodded. She grabbed the ice cream and walked to Keana.

Keana placed her hand on her stomach. "I-I think my water broke."

Keana rolled her eyes when she watched Lauren pass out.

"I love you Lo, but you're useless," she told her knocked out sister.

-

_202_ _1_

Seven year old Lauren was hugged Nala while sitting at the end of the slide. She kicked her legs, giggling at the flying sand.

"Move," she heard someone tell her, causing her too look over. She frowned seeing a little boy glaring at her. "Move."

Lauren shook her head, pressing her face against Nala.

The boy stomped his feet. He tried to shove Lauren off the slide. The little girl fell onto the sand, tears filling her eyes. The boy grabbed Nala and kicked her. Lauren whimpered, her small body trembling.

"Hey!" She heard her Mommy shout, rushing to them.

The small boy stuck his tongue out at Lauren.

Lauren went to hide behind her mother. She gripped Dinah's pants.

"How old are you?" Dinah asked, staring at the child.

"Four," the boy answered, turning to Dinah. "You old."

"Listen here you little shit, evil gnomes are going to come after you if you keep being mean," Dinah whispered, glaring at the boy.

The boy's eyes watered. He started to cry.

_Evil gnomes?_

Lauren looked around the park, trying to spot the evil gnomes. She reached over and hugged Dinah's leg, tears streaming down her face.

The boy ran away. Dinah turned to Lauren.

"Are you okay?"

Lauren shook her head, biting her hand.

"Lo, talk to me," Dinah whispered, "sign. I need words."

"'ala, 'omes," Lauren muttered around her fist.

Dinah moved Lauren's hand out of the hand. "No the gnomes won't go after you. How about we get Nala and go home? I'm sure your sister are ready to play?"

Lauren leaned into Dinah and nodded her head.

Lauren didn't sleep that night, or the next.

 


	29. Add

****Dinah quickly ran to the room her youngest daughter was in. Ally was going to Keana's room, knowing the pregnant girl was freaking out. Dinah stopped in front of Lauren's hospital room.

"-an-and I'm gonna b-be the best aunt. I'm, I'm not gonna be the b-baby anymore," Dinah heard Lauren gush. The mother smiled as she entered the room.

Lauren was sitting on the bed, an icepack on her head. A nurse flashing a light into Lauren's eyes. "Mommy!"

The nurse turned to Dinah. "Ms. Hernandez-Hansen, your daughter here had a small slip. She's going to have a small headache for the next few hours, but nothing to worry about."

Dinah sighed. "Lo, you got to stop fainting."

Lauren shrugged. "I-I try not too."

"This happens a lot?" the nurse, Candice on her nametag, asked, an amused smile on her face.

Dinah nodded with a sigh. "Yeah. When my second youngest broke her arm, Lauren fainted. When my eldest got her first period, this one was on the ground. There was the time I tried cooking, and that other time my wife accidentally cut her hand."

 Lauren grinned innocently. Candice laughed, shaking her head.

"Mom, K-Keana okay?"

Dinah nodded. "Mama is with her."

"Can, can we go?" Lauren asked, rocking on the chair.

Dinah nodded. With final warnings, Dinah and Lauren walked out of the room towards the room Ally and Austin were with Keana.

-

It was a few hours later when the doctor told Keana she was ready to push. And the teen was scared. She was so scared. She was in pain.

Austin was rubbing her hand, trying to reassure her.

"I c-can't," Keana whispered, shaking her head. 

Austin ran his hand through her hair. "You can. Our baby is going to be here. You can do this."

Keana looked up at him. Austin smiled and leaned down, letting his lips connect with hers. Keana closed her eyes and pushed when the doctor told her to.

All Keana felt was pain when she heard the doctor tell them that their baby was crowning.

Austin whimpered, and Keana didn't know why. He wasn't pushing a baby out of his vagina. What was he in pain about?

Keana fell back on her bed when the doctor told her that they had a baby girl. Keana let out a laugh, her breathing heavy. Austin pressed an ice pack on his hand that Keana was holding. Keana watched the doctor clean her baby and allow Austin to cut the umbilical cord. She reached over when the doctor offered her her baby.

Keana smiled at the small bundle in her arms. Her eyes watered, the pain between her legs at the back of her head.

"She's beautiful," Austin whispered, tears in his eyes. "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. I will protect you."

Keana looked up and smiled at Austin. "She's perfect."

Austin nodded his head. "She's our perfect little girl." He leaned over and kissed Keana's lips. "Do you want me to call our moms in?"

"Can Dinah and Ally come in first?"

"You're going to tell them?" Austin said, excitement in his voice.

Keana nodded. She smiled when she saw him kiss the top of their baby's head. She watched as the father of her newborn daughter walk out. Keana turned to the baby.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy. I promise to love you. And if you ever get pregnant at fifteen, I promise to stand by you. I promise to be with you no matter what."

There was a small knock. Keana looked over and saw her guardians.

"She's beautiful," Ally whispered, walking towards the bed.

Keana smiled. She offered her daughter to her adoptive-mothers. (Dinah and Ally had talked to her about adopting her. Keana accepted and a few months later Keana was officially a member of the Hernandez-Hansen family.)

"We want Shawn and Lauren to be the god parents," Austin said, smiling down at his first daughter.

"Good choice," Dinah whispered, taking the baby from her daughter.

"What's her name?" Ally asked, turned to the girl. "You've kept it a secret."

Keana and Austin grinned. "I wanted to name her after some amazing women. She's getting Austin's last name. Her name is Brooklyn Jane Mahone."

Dinah almost dropped Baby Brooke. "Wh-what?"

Austin laughed. "Who else would we name her after? You two saved us. When Mom couldn't pay rent. When we got evicted."

"You wanted me when my parents didn't," Keana finished.

Ally wiped her eyes, tears welling up. "Thank you."

Austin shook her head. "No, thank you."

Dinah looked at the baby. "Hey Brooklyn Jane, I am going to be the best grandma you'll ever have."

Ally took the baby from Dinah.

Austin laughed. "Do I call my mom and Lauren in? Lo is blasting my phone."

Keana nodded, her eyes slowly closing.

-

Lauren waited patiently while the grandmothers gushed over the baby. Keana was asleep, while Austin made sure she comfortable.

Once the women stopped doting on the baby, Lauren moved forward. She took Brooklyn from her Mama and smiled.

"She's pretty," Lauren whispered, staring at the baby that was curled up in her arms. "By Brookie. I-I'm Auntie L-Lolo."

The baby whimpered and opened her eyes. Lauren grinned, her body trembling with excitement. "Hallo!"

Brooklyn flinched at the loudness and started to cry, waking Keana up. The new mother searched for the crying, before stopping at Lauren and her daughter.

Lauren looked scared. Keana reached over and took her daughter back.

"We'll give you privacy, she's probably hungry."

"I can help you," Michele Mahone offered, smiling at her granddaughter. Keana nodded.

Lauren pouted as she was pushed out of the room. "B-bye baby."

-

Camila came home that weekend. It was late, but Camila was excited to meet her niece. She hugged her mothers, Shawn's mother had dropped her off. She slowly walked to Keana and Brooklyn's room. She looked inside to see Keana and Austin asleep on the bed. The crib was empty. 

With a frown, she walked over to Lauren's room, to say hi to her baby sister. She smiled when she looked inside the room.

Lauren was sitting on her bed, baby Brooke on her lap. Lauren was reading a book, while Charle listened. Brooke was on Lauren's lap, sleeping.

"Hey Lo," Camila whispered, smiling at her sister.

Lauren's already bright eyes brightened even more. "Camz," she whispered. "I-it's Brookie."

Camila walked into the room. She tried to sitting down on the bed as softly as she could. She looked at the sleeping baby.

"She looks like Keana and Austin," she said, reached over and touching the baby's hand. "She's so tiny. I remember when you were tiny."

Lauren blushed. She looked at the baby. "N-not at cute."

Camila laughed softly. "You were adorable. Especially you're baby talk. Do you remember the first time you flicked Mom off?"

Lauren shook her head.

Camila grinned. "We were with Uncle Seth and he was being a dick. So I flicked him off."

_Four year old Lauren frowned, seeing Camila stick a finger out at Seth._

_"C-Camzi?" Lauren asked, pointing to her finger._

_Camila froze. Lauren wasn't supposed to see that. She looked over at her baby sister, to see Lauren staring at her middle finger. (Lauren wasn't paying attention when Camila stuck out her middle finger during Lauren's first sign language lesson, she didn't know it was bad.)_

_"_ What's mean _?" Lauren signed, incorrectly._

_"I love you," Camila answered, nodding her head. Lauren got excited, running to Dinah._

_"M-Mommy!" Lauren squealed, sticking her finger out._

Lauren giggled. She looked down at the baby. "I-I love you Camz."

Camila moved to sit next to Lauren on the bed. "I love you too my special little unicorn."

-

Lucy was sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. Lauren was sitting between her legs, Baby Brooke in front of her.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were Brooke's mom, not Keana," Lucy said, smiling at the back of Lauren's head.

The younger girl grinned. "I-I want five."

"Five kids?"

Lauren nodded, giggling. Lucy leaned closer and kissed Lauren's cheek. "I'll go get us some food."

Lauren nodded her attention on the baby. Lucy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and the ingredients of sandwiches. She made herself and Lauren some sandwiches.

She walked back into the living room to see Keana sitting on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Lucy greeted, grinning.

"Where's Camila?" Keana asked, smiling at Lauren and her daughter.

"She's out with Ariana, Shawn and Hailee." Lucy answered, giving Lauren a sandwich.

Keana nodded. She reached for her child.

"No," Lauren whined, a pout on her face.

Keana laughed. "She's mine. If you want one, make your own."

Lauren pouted even more. "L-Lucy's a g-girl."

Lucy laughed loudly. "Sorry I can't get your pregnant."

Keana rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork. Now let me have time with my baby."

Lucy watched Keana walk away, towards her room. Lucy sat down on the couch and pulled Lauren onto it with her.

"Do you really want a baby?" Lucy asked, biting into her sandwich.

Lauren shook her head. "N-no. I-I like stealing B-Brooke."

Lucy laughed. She kissed Lauren's lips. "I love you Marshmallow."

Lauren giggled, leaning over to kiss her back.

When the girls went back to their lunches, the front door opened. Lucy looked over and grinned.

"Manibear!"

-

Normani hugged Lauren. "I missed you."

Lauren nodded her head. She tightened her hold.

Normani had seen Lauren during the Christmas break, and they had a heart to heart.

_"I feel like you don't need me," Normani whispered, looking at her own hands._

_Lauren frowned. "I-I always n-need you. Y-you're my Manibear."_

_"You don't talk to me like you used to. I miss protect you."_

_Lauren shook her head. Her eyes wide. "I-I don't, I don't w-wanna bug you."_

_Normani reached over and grabbed Lauren's hand. "You can never bug me. I'm your big sister Lo."_

_Normani found it funny that Lauren was the one doing okay being away while she struggled. Normani was the one afraid of being forgotten._

_"Y-you're my b-big sister. Y-you w-were my family f-first."_

_Normani smiled. "Don't forget me."_

_"I-I could never," Lauren whispered, smiling at Normani._

_Normani kissed the top of her head. "I just miss being the first person you told things to."_

_"I-I miss th-that too. I-I miss going t-to you."_

_"Promise to talk more?" Normani whispered, holding out her pinky._

_Lauren nodded and linked her pinky with Normani's. "I promise."_

Normani kept an arm around Lauren while greeting Lucy.

"Anything new?" Normani asked, looking at the two girl.

"H-Hailee an-and I are, we're trying out for s-softball," Lauren said, rocking on her heels.

"Really?"

Lauren nodded her head. "An-and I ma-made a new friend."

"A new student. Billie."

"Is he nice?"

"She," Lauren corrected. "Oh, an-and Alexa and Naill a-are official."

"Are Zayn or Brad still bugging you?"

"Zayn finally started dating Gigi. And Brad kind of disappeared after Niall, Liam and Austin threatened him last month," Lucy answered, grinning.

Normani laughed. "And most importantly, where is my niece?"

Lauren dragged Normani to Keana's bedroom. The oldest girl knocked and when she got the okay, she entered the room.

"Normani, hey," Keana whispered, rocking her baby.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Normani whispered, walking into the room.

"The pain is worth it," Keana whispered, smiling.

"She's so beautiful," Normani said, reaching to touch the baby's knuckles. Normani got flashbacks of baby Lauren. "Hi Brooklyn Jane."

"BJ f-fo-for sh-short," Lauren interjected, a proud look on her face.

"Lauren, no," Lucy whispered, shaking her head.

The younger girl frowned, before widening her eyes. "Oh. N-nevermind."

The other girls laughed while Lauren blushed. Normani gently picked Brooke up. "Hey, I'm your Auntie Normani."

The baby's little hands moved around, while her eyes opened.

"I can't wait to spoil you," Normani whispered, "I'm gonna be the best aunt you have."

Lauren stuck out her tongue. Normani smiled at the baby. She had found another reason to come home more often.

-

Dinah and Ally sat down in front of Normani. Lauren was out on a date with Lucy, Camila was still out. Austin, Keana and Brooke were in Keana's bedroom.

"How's school?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Hard, but I'm getting through it," Normani answered, a small smile on her face.

"How are you and Val?" Dinah asked, taking a sip of her drink.

The college student sighed. She looked at the coffee. "You can't tell Lauren. But we broke up."

 


	30. Family

 

_Ten Years Later_

_Early June_

Twenty-four year old Lauren rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. She looked down at her hand that was linked with Lucy's.

"How are you doing?" Lucy asked, her thumb rubbing the side of Lauren's index finger.

The younger girl shrugged. "I'm tired," the girl whispered, her eyes slowly closing.

Lucy nodded. She leaned over and kissed Lauren's lips. "I'm proud of you." Lucy's hand brushed Lauren's red cheek, causing her to flinch. Lucy smiled sadly.

Lauren smiled softly. She closed eyes.

_Lauren looked at Lucy, who was a few tables away. The older girl was eating a muffin, but kept an eye on her girlfriend. Lauren took a deep breath and took a sip of her drink. She looked up to see a couple enter the cafe. Lauren felt her heart beat against her chest. She could feel herself get light headed._

_Lauren felt the couple turn to her. She looked at the table, wishing she didn't decided to meet with them._

_"Lauren?" Clara Jauregui questioned, sitting in front of the girl._

_Lauren looked at her and Mike. The two looked aged, and not in pleasant way. Lauren nodded her head._

_"What do you want?" Mike asked, anger in his voice. Lauren flinched. She could feel herself panic._

_"I, I want answers," Lauren said, closing her eyes._

_"Answers about what?" Clara snapped._

_"Why," Lauren whispered, rocking a little._

_Mike laughed. "Why we didn't want you anymore? You're pathetic. You can't even look at us. The second we got you back we knew you were_ nothing _."_

_Lauren clenched her fists, tears filling her eyes. She felt herself tremble._

_"Look at you now. Nothing. We should have gotten one of our other kids."_

_Lauren shook her head. "No."_

_"No?" Clara asked, humor in her voice._

_"I-I'm not pathetic," Lauren whispered, her breathing heavy._

_Clara and Mike laughed. "You're not what?"_

_"_ I'm not pathetic _," Lauren snapped, her eyes opening. She looked at her birth parents. "I'm better than you. I'm a good daughter, a good sister, a good aunt. And I'm a damn good girlfriend. So fuck you for hating me. Fuck you,_ you're _nothing. You're pathetic."_

_Clara stood up and swung her hand. Lauren gasped when she felt Clara's hand connect with her cheek. Lauren clenched her eyes shut as fear coursed her veins._

_Lucy shot up from her table while the other patrons looked over. Lucy rushed and pulled Lauren up so she was behind her._

_Lauren held her hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes, looking around before stopping at the fuming couple in front of her. She let her hand drop, as she stared at them. Lauren stared at them._

_"Thank you," Lauren whispered, staring at her birth parents._

_Clara and Mike looked confused. Lucy even turned back, confused._

_Lauren smiled. "Thank you for giving me up. Thank you, because I had amazing mothers. Thank you, because I know how parents are supposed to be." Lauren reached for Lucy's hand and glared at her birth parents. "I don't need answers. I don't want your answers. I know that now. You're nothing to me."_

_Lauren pulled Lucy with her as they walked out the building, Mika and Clara staring at them. Lauren kept it together until she got to the car, where she broke down, crying._

-

Twenty-five year old Lucy watched Lauren sleep, while holding a ring between her fingers. She smiled and stuffed the ring into her pocket.  _Soon_.

She stuffed the ring into her pocket. She pulled Lauren close and held her. Her eyes closing.

-

Twenty-eight year old Normani walked into the house, a smile on her face. Her mothers were having their annual get together.

She left her bags at the entrance and walked towards the bedrooms. She smiled when she saw Lauren curled up in bed with Lucy. The older girl was holding Lauren close.

Lauren and Lucy (with the exception of her own parents) were the most stable relationship Normani knew. The innocent, pure foundation helped them.

Normani remembered the phone call she had received from Lauren when the younger girl and her girlfriend took their relationship to the next level.

" _Hello?" Normani questioned, sleep lacing in her voice. She rubbed her ice._

 _"_ Manibear? _" Sixteen year old Lauren whispered._

_"What's going on Boo Boo Bear?" Normani questioned, feeling her partner move on the bed. Normani looked over and smiled at her boyfriend._

_"_ I-I, I had sex, _" Lauren answered, her voice filled with nerves._

_"What?" Normani exclaimed, sitting up. Her partner jumped up, a frown on his face. "When? You wanted to right? You weren't forced, right?"_

_"_ No. Lucy, she was sweet. She, she always asked to make sure I was comfortable. She, she made me feel good, _" Lauren answered, and Normani could hear the smile on her face._

_"My baby lost her v-card," Normani said, thinking of her not-so-innocent sister._

_"_ I, I like sex _," Lauren said._

 _Normani rolled her eyes. She listened to Lauren as the younger girl gushed about how perfect Lucy made the whole night perfect. Lucy kept saying Lauren was beautiful. She kept asking if Lauren was okay. Lucy kissed Lauren everywhere, and Lauren made sure Normani knew that it was_ everywhere _. She said her girlfriend made food for Lauren after they were done. And then they did it again._

Normani knew where the couple was headed, and she was excited. She looked down at her hand and looked at the band around her ring finger, thinking of the time she walked down the aisle two years before.

Normani felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to see a matching wedding band on the ring finger of the arm. She looked up and smiled.

"Adorable," he said, his chin pressed against Normani's temple. "I love you Normani."

Normani leaned back and grinned. "And I love you Val."

Normani turned and looked up at her husband, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling down to kiss him. Val smiled.

"Ew," they heard, causing them to break apart. Normani looked over and grinned when she saw her younger sister watching them. She smiled, looking at the girl while leaning against her husband.

_"Y-you broke up?" Lauren asked, frowning. She rubbed her pants, rocking slightly._

_Normani nodded. "Yeah, we did."_

_"Wh-why?"_

_"We've been dating since we were fifteen. I don't him to second guess about our relationship. If we belong together, we'll get back together."_

_Lauren shook her head. "D-does th-that mean L-Lucy and I, w-we'll br-break u-up too?" Lauren asked, panic in her voice. Normani could see Lauren's chest rise and fall faster._

_Normani shook her head. wanting to stop Lauren from freaking out. "No! Lo, you and Luce aren't me and Val. Just cause we want to try to date other people, doesn't mean you and Lucy want the same thing."_

_"B-But-"_

_"No, Lauren. We just, we're not you."_

_"Mama an-and mom dated fo-forever too," Lauren said, frowning._

_"They were older," Normani said, shaking her head._

_"You're stupid," Lauren said, no stutter in her voice._

_Normani looked scandalized. "What?"_

_"Stupid," Lauren repeated, shaking her own head._

_"You don't understand," Normani said, closing her eyes._

_"I-Idiot."_

_"Lo."_

_"Moron."_

_"Stop."_

_"Imbecile."_

_Normani had to laugh. She pushed Lauren. "Shut up."_

_"V-Val loves you. He, he doesn't n-need space t-to know that."_

_Normani blinked, a frown on her face. "When did you get so smart?"_

_Lauren shrugged. "I, I had t-to grow uh-up."_

_Normani leaned over and kissed the top of Lauren's head._

When Normani went home, she thought about her life and broke off her beneficial friendship with her friend, Khalid Robinson (who was still their friend after that and even officiated the marriage). She called to Val and after a long talk, they decided that they didn't want or need anyone else. They started to date again. (Val did try to date again, but he couldn't kiss the girl he was seeing without thinking of Normani.)

Normani smiled at Lauren. "How are you doing Lo?"

Lauren shrugged. "Could be better." Lauren yawned. "Can we talk later?'

Norman nodded. She took a step back and pulled Val away. The man grinned, following her.

-

Twenty-five year old Camila giggled as she pressed the other woman against the door. She pulled back and smirked.

"Is your family home?" the other girl asked, her hands running up and down Camila's abs.

Camila leaned down and kissed the girl's neck. "Probably. You're gonna have to be quiet." Camila moved her leg so it was between the other girl's legs. She smirked when she heard a moan in her ear.

She pulled back and was about to kiss her again when she heard a cough behind her. She turned to see Ariana standing there, an eyebrow raised.

Camila grinned and moved away from the girl. "Hey Ari."

"Hey Mila, hey Julia."

Camila turned to Julia. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Julia nodded and with a shy smile walked off. Camila turned to Ariana.

"Hey," Camila greeted again, smiling.

Ariana rolled her eyes. "I never thought you'd have Julia melting."

Camila laughed.

"Who haven't you fucked?" Ariana asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Lucy, Keana, Hailee," she answered shrugging her shoulders.

Camila and Ariana dated all of high school and a year after that. They broke up when the two and Shawn decided to start a band. They didn't want their relationship to come between them. Camila had slept with many fangirls while Ariana dated a few guys and girls. At the moment she was in a relationship with some guy named Pete. Camila was having her little fun, but she knew that they were going to end up together. She just had to wait to get to that moment.

Camila turned and unlocked the front door. She barely had time to turn when Ariana kissed her. Camila turned them so Ariana was pressed up against the door.

Camila pulled back. She panted as she stared at Ariana.

"What about your boyfriend?" Camila asked, before moving to Ariana's neck, kissing and nibbling.

Ariana gripped Camila's hair, pulling her. "We broke up. I want you."

Camila grinned, moving her lips up until she kissed Ariana's lips.

_Lauren was sleeping, Camila on the chair next to her. Her head was falling forward, falling asleep, but Camila didn't want to leave Lauren. The younger girl's appendix had raptured and needed surgery to remove it._

_Lauren had been scared, not wanting to be left alone._

_Camila yawned, raising her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Ariana standing at the doorway. Camila quickly stood up and rushed to her girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I figured you'd get bored watching over Lauren, I decided to entertain you."_

_Camila frowned as Ariana pushed her towards her chair. She pulled the hospital curtain to keep them from the doorway view. The younger girl sat on her lap and started to kiss the older girl._

_"Let me have control today?" Ariana whispered, her lips on Camila's neck and her hands reaching under her shirt, her fingers stroking Camila's bra-covered breasts._

_Camila moaned, nodding. She tried to stay as quiet as she could while Ariana's hand traveled down Camila's body until it slipped in her pants. She closed her eyes while the other girl touched her between her legs._

_"Girls?" Dinah asked, walking into the room._

_Ariana pulled her hand from Camila's pants. Camila stood up and looked at her mother with wide eyes. Flustered and disappointed she wasn't able to get off._

_Dinah looked at the two girls before groaning. "Not with your sister in the room."_

Camila moved back and stared into Ariana's eyes. "I have control now."

Ariana let out a moan.

-

Dinah kissed her wife's lips. Both she and Ally had gone on a small vacation. They wanted to spend their anniversary early, and had gone on a cruise. They spend most nights pleasuring each other.

Dinah smiled.

Dinah leaned forward kissed Ally's lips. She looked at their linked hands. "Do you ever wonder about life if we never got our girls?"

Ally frowned and quickly shot Dinah a quick confused look. "Never. I can't see life without our girls."

"Do you ever wish I could give you an actual child?"

Ally parked the car and turned Dinah. "What is this about?"

Dinah shrugged. "I just don't want you to have regretted your life."

Ally reached over and placed her hands on Dinah's cheeks. "My life has been almost perfect. It would have been perfect if we got Lauren and Normani before all their trauma. But my life with  _you_  has been perfect. I don't think I'd be able to love anyone like I have loved you. You are my happiness Dinah Jane."

Dinah didn't respond. She lunged forward and pressed her lips against Ally's. She smiled against Ally's lips. 

_Dinah and Ally were laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. They had been married for a year. "Do you think about kids?"_

_Ally turned to Dinah with a frown. "I mean, yeah. I want to have a family. Do you?"_

_Dinah smiled. "Yeah, I want lots."_

_Ally  turned so she was facing her wife. Dinah did the same. "I don't think I want kids now. But I'd like some later."_

_"I want to help a child. Someone without a home."_

_"You want to foster?"_

_Dinah nodded. "Yeah. I know how if feels, to have almost nothing. If I could give one child some happiness, then I'll be happy myself."_

_"You surprise me," Ally whispered, leaning over to kiss her wife._

_Dinah laughed against Ally's lips. She nodded her head. "I love you."_

"You have a big heart Dinah, and I have been blessed to have a place in it," Ally told her wife, smiling.

Dinah wiped her eyes. "I just, I know you love me. And I love you. But sometimes I feel like you're stuck with me. Like you can do better."

"I have the best I could have ever had. No one is better than you.  _No one_."

"Not even Troy?" Dinah muttered.

"Is that what this is about? Dinah, I've been married to you for twenty-six years. I wanted you. So what if you can't get me pregnant, you gave me the best children I could ever wish for. You're the one who gave me Normani and Lauren, not him. Not his dick."

Dinah laughed. "Sorry I get insecure."

Ally shook her head. "I'll be with you, no matter what."

Dinah and Ally shared one last kiss, before Ally started to drive home, not knowing her kids were home.

-

"Mama, Daddy said I can have some," ten year old, Brooke whined, getting an eye roll from Keana.

"Daddy said that did he?" the mother asked, turning to her fiance.

Austin grinned. He shrugged. "Yeah, well she gets lonely."

"Mama, I want a brother. Or sister. I'm lonely," she said, pouting.

Keana rolled her eyes, before laughing. She pulled her daughter in for a hug. "One day. When your daddy stops eating all the ice cream."

Brooke nodded her head. She turned to Austin. "Stope eating a lot!"

"No!"

Keana walked into the house with a roll in the eyes. Her eyes widened and she turned. She quickly pulled Brooke to her so the girl's eyes would be covered. Austin let out a big laugh.

"You couldn't have done that in your room?" Keana asked, looking at the door.

"Mani took my bed," Camila answered, using the sofa blanket to cover her naked body.

"And Lauren?"

"She's in there."

"Aunt Lolo is here?! Let me go!"

Austin nodded and covered his daughter's eyes while taking her to the bedrooms. Keana turned with her eyes closed. "I thought you guys broke up."

"Surprise?"

Keana laughed. Ariana and Camila quickly got dressed. They had just finished cleaning up when the door opened again. Dinah and Ally walked in, their eyes wide.

"Mila!" Ally exclaimed, rushing to hug the daughter she hadn't seen in a while.

Camila laughed as she hugged her mother. "I missed you mama."

"What about me?" Dinah asked, pouting.

"Come here you big baby," Camila said, opening her arm.

"Mama," another voice said, causing them all to turn.

Lauren was standing there, tears in her eyes. She ran forward and hugged both her mothers. "I love you," she cried.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Ally asked, rubbing her daughter's back.

"I, I saw Mike an-and Clara," Lauren whispered, looking at her mothers, "thank you for wanting me."

Dinah and Ally pulled Lauren into another hug. When the girl pulled away, they got the next surprise.

"Hi moms," Normani said from the doorway. Ally and Dinah both had tears in their eyes. Keana was smiling. Her sisters had been so busy, Camila with her music, Normani with her dancing, and Lauren with her art, they didn't have a lot of time to have reunions. That was the first time they had been together since Normani's wedding.

Keana smiled when her daughter walked up to her. The weekend was going to be great.

-

Lucy was excited. She watched the whole family sitting around the table. Lucy moved to sit straighter, ready to make her announcement.

Sinu, Alejandro and fourteen year old Sofi had joined in the dinner. The young girl wanted to hang out with her sister, who she didn't get to see often.

Shawn and a four month pregnant Hailee, Becky and Naomi, Alexa and her boyfriend were also with the family. They were eating and enjoying their time, telling stories. Shawn was in the middle of a story about Camila being locked out in the balcony with almost nothing, and firefighters had to rescue her. Ariana was laughing, while Camila was blushing hard.

Lucy waited until the story was coming to an end. She was about to tell everyone she had an announcement when Camila beat her to it.

"Ariana and I are back together," she said, holding Ariana's hand.

Lucy's mouth fell opened. She took a deep breath and nodded.  _It was okay. Next time was her moment._

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple.

-

The next night, Lucy was going to have her chance. She had her hand in her bag, the box in her hand. She was about to pull it out when Normani spoke up.

"Val and I are expecting," Normani said, holding her husband's hand with one hand and the other was over her stomach.

Lucy dropped her head and it banged on the table. Lauren looked over, concerned. Lucy shook her head. "Congrats."

Lauren and Camila shot up and went to hug Normani. Brooke got excited. Hailee grinned, asking when she was due.

Dinah and Ally congratulated Val.

-

Lucy glared at the breadsticks in front of her. She was annoyed. She looked up, hoping for no more surprises. She ate her food, keeping an eye on everyone. She looked at each face, hoping to not see a look of excitement or secret keeping. Taylor, Chris, Elizabeth and her husband Chris were able to make it to that dinner.

She stopped at Lauren, who was whispering with Brooke. She couldn't help but smile. She reached for a breadstick and snuck a ring in it, hoping the other girl didn't see it.

"You want mine Lo?" Lucy offered, passing Lauren hers.

The younger girl nodded and grabbed it. She bit it and started to chew it. Lucy waited patiently, watching Lauren eat the bread. She perked up when Lauren got to end. A small frown appeared when Lauren on something hard. She pulled the breadstick away and grabbed the ring.

"I think someone lost a ring," Lauren said, looking at it. She stood up, ready to return it. Lucy had to act fast.

"Wait, no one lost it!" she exclaimed, shooting up.

Lauren frowned. "Then how did it get in my food? Is it yours?"

"Lauren you idiot," Hailee muttered, shaking her head.

Lucy laughed because Hailee was the nicest one out of them (with the exception of Lauren, who gave her sweater and jacket to a homeless woman, and froze on the walk home).  

Lauren frowned, and turned to Lucy. Her eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend on one knee.

"Oh," Lauren muttered, her cheeks turning red.

"Yes, I want to marry you idiot. You are and will always be my marshmallow, no matter how old you are. God, you make me so happy, I didn't know it was possible to be this happy. I want to marry you Lauren. I want to wake up every morning to know that I can call you mine, and that you can call me yours. I want to be able to show your picture to my friends and say that  _you_  are my wife. I want to let the world know that the most beautiful, the most amazing girl in the world loves me enough to be my wife. I've wanted to marry you since we were three and you gave me the Timon keychain. I still have him, and when you're not with me I hold him. I love how you read Charlie bed time stories and no matter where we are you are always thinking of Brooke. I want to marry you because I know you'd be an amazing mother for our children. I want to marry you because I love you. I love how your eyes shine when you get excited. I love your stutter when you get nervous on our dates. I love how you're willing to faec your fears. You are my whole world Lauren. I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me? Will you marry me?"

Lauren smiled during the whole speech, tears streaming down her face. She nodded her head. saying yes multiple times. Lucy jumped up, grabbed the ring and placed it on Lauren's ring finger. She then pulled Lauren in for a kiss. She placed her hands on either side of Lauren's cheeks and pulled her close.

"I love you," Lauren told her, in between the kiss.

"I love you too," Lucy responded.

When they pulled away, Lauren and Lucy were congratulated. Everyone talked about the wedding, the future family member and what was coming for Camila and Ariana and the band.

Lucy smiled when Lauren placed her head on her shoulder. She was happy. They were all happy.

-

Lucy, Val and Ariana were visiting their families. Keana, Brooke and Austin went to their home, wanting to spend time with Austin's mother. Normani walked into the living room, finding Ally and Dinah cuddling while watching a movie. She moved to sit on the ground, leaning into Ally. Camila came in after her, she sat down on the ground, leaning into Dinah. Lauren walked to them, taking the spot between her mothers.

"We're proud of you girls," Dinah whispered, running her hand though Camila's hair.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Normani interjected, a grin on her face.

Ally and Dinah laughed. "We couldn't have asked for better daughters."

"I couldn't ask for a better family," Normani told them, smiling at them.

"Thanks for saving us," Lauren whispered, leaning into Ally and holding Dinah's hand, "thanks for protecting me."

"We're family, that's what we do," Camila said, smiling.

Normani nodded. She had come along way with Lauren. The younger girl couldn't even be looked at or else she would panic.

She had spend so much time trying to find a home. She had found a home.

"This is home," Normani said, smiling.

-

_2017_

Lauren hummed. She was sitting in the closet, her eyes closed. Normani was sitting next to her. Both girls were just waiting for the door to be opened. They heard footsteps get closer. Normani tried to still her breathing, while making sure Lauren didn't breath too loud either. But it was too late. The closet door was ripped open. Normani sighed, looking at the person in front of her.

"You it," Camila said, poking Normani. The other girl ran off, giggling.

Normani stood up and looked at Lauren, who was just patting Nala.

It was the first time she wasn't scared of walking out of the closet. She grinned as she ran after Camila, hearing Lauren's little pitter patters behind her. They passed Dinah, who was working on some documents, and Ally, who was making dinner.

She was finally safe. She was finally able to be a kid.

She had finally found her family.

-

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
